Bajo el Mismo Techo
by ViiStna
Summary: La monótona vida de Bella Swan cambia drástica mente cuando se muda a Los Ángeles con el fin de perseguir su sueño. Allí descubrirá las sensaciones del primer amor, pero no todo es tan lindo como parece. Los obstáculos no tardan en aparecer amenazando con poner fin a su felicidad. ¿Podrá estar con Edward a pesar de las adversidades?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Amor? No sabía con exactitud lo que significaba aquella corta palabra pero mi definición sobre ella era muy distinta a la del resto del mundo. Después del divorcio de mis padres comencé a creer que el amor no era un sentimiento sino una ilusión. Tal vez solo ciertas personas tienen la suerte de experimentar dicho sentimiento pero estoy segura de que no dura mucho tiempo, si fuera así entonces la cantidad de divorcios tendría un porcentaje menor al actual.

En fin, después de muchas citas organizadas por mis amigas creo que yo no tendré esa suerte, después de todo yo no era la persona más agradable que pueda existir. En particular el tema del romanticismo no me importaba mucho ahora que mi solicitud para entrar a la universidad había sido aceptada, claro, el único problema era que tendría que mudarme de Washington hacia Los Ángeles pero todo eso tampoco importara cuando sea la periodista más solicitada por los diarios de la ciudad.

En cuanto llegara a L.A tendría que buscar un departamento que este dentro de mi presupuesto pues la escuela no me dejaba con mucho dinero para poder costearme uno de lujo. Ya había estado buscando por internet algunos lugares, el más prometedor y a mi alcance era un amplio departamento con la más hermosa vista a toda la ciudad, la razón por la cual tenía un precio bajo era porque tendría que compartirlo con otra persona pero no creía que eso fuera un problema, más tarde buscaría un empleo para encontrar otro lugar.

Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella por todos mis conocidos y familiares; tengo 18 años, mi única y mejor amiga es Rosalie Hale, nunca he conocido a ningún hombre que haya cambiado mi opinión respecto al amor…bueno, hasta ahora.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Bella, ya estas lista? –me grito Rosalie desde las escaleras. Ese día sería el último que pasaría en Washington; apenas terminaba de hacer mis maletas y ya echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga, mis padres y claro a mi otro mejor amigo Jacob Black.

Jacob había sido amigo mío desde que tengo memoria aunque nunca había pensado en él de manera romántica, lo consideraba como el hermano que nunca pude tener. Nuestra amistad surgió cuando mi madre se casó con Phil (su nuevo esposo) y yo decidí mudarme con Charlie, mi padre; él y el papa de Jacob crecieron prácticamente juntos y los visitábamos muy seguido.

Tomé mi equipaje, salí por la puerta y baje rápidamente por las escaleras. Allí estaban todos: Rose, Jake, Charlie y Billy Black (el padre de Jacob). Trate con todas mis fuerzas vencer la nostalgia para no llorar pero inevitable tomando en cuenta que esta sería una despedida casi definitiva, después ya no podría darme el lujo de venir cada fin de semana o cada mes, tendría que ahorrar lo suficiente para visitarlos en Navidad.

-Creo ya estoy lista -dije casi en un susurro.

-Pues es mejor salir ya por esa puerta. No querrás perder el vuelo –dijo mi padre. Eso era algo que ambos teníamos en común, a ninguno de los dos le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto y menos en público.

Jacob y Billy no pudieron acompañarme al aeropuerto así que nos despedimos allí mismo. Los tres nos fuimos en el auto de mi padre. Él iba conduciendo, Rose y yo nos sentamos en los asientos traseros; nadie dijo nada en el transcurso lo que me dio tiempo para mirar por la ventanilla y despedirme de todo lo que había a mi alrededor, el viento acariciaba mi rostro. Había vivido en Phoenix con mi madre, el clima allí era de lo más cálido muy diferente al de Washington pero aun así valoraba las características de cada lugar, en el fondo sabía que no tardaría en adaptarme a Los Ángeles pues viviría allí los próximos años de mi vida.

Charlie no quería admitirlo pero desde que le di la noticia de mi viaje a California supe que sería muy difícil para él hacerse a la idea de dejarme ir, ignoraba el hecho de que ya no era una niña; para mí tampoco era fácil deshacerme del sentimiento de culpabilidad por dejarlo solo y vulnerable pero ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, Charlie cargo mis maletas hasta que entramos. Mi vuelo saldría en menos de una hora y creí que sería conveniente empezar con un largo discurso emotivo de despedida. Cuando me dispuse a hablar hicieron el primer llamado a los pasajeros para abordar.

-Tal vez deberías subir ya, Bella –dijo Rose en voz baja, también pude darme cuenta de lo complicado que sería para ella despedirse, con tantos años de conocernos ya la consideraba mi hermana.

-Antes de irme quiero agradecerte por estar siempre conmigo y ser mi amiga a pesar de tener muy pocas cosas en común. Te quiero –la voz se me quebró y una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla derecha, Rosalie la enjuago con su pulgar y me acaricio el rostro con suavidad, no me resistí y me lance a sus brazos.

-Este no es el final, Bella. Estaré en comunicación contigo, lo prometo –dijo entre sollozos. La solté a regañadientes, me limpie la humedad de los ojos y me dirigí a Charlie quien no necesito más señales, me rodeo con los brazos y me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo, papá –conseguí decir aún aferrada a él.

-Y yo a ti, Bells. Estoy orgulloso de ti aunque tengas que separarte de mi lado –dijo intentando separarse de mí, lo agarre más fuerte negándome a soltarlo y él soltó una risita por lo bajo-. Bella, perderás el vuelo. No me iré a ninguna parte, aquí estaré para cuando decidas venir.

-Entonces vendré en Navidad.

-Siempre que quieras, cariño –me separé de él no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Escuche el segundo llamado para abordar y tome mis maletas con resignación.

El viaje duró cuatro largas horas. La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien así que recliné el asiento para tomar una pequeña siesta.

La ciudad era grande y con mucho movimiento a pesar de ser casi las ocho. Había quedado de verme con el tipo que me rentaría el departamento en media hora. En los últimos días había buscado en internet distintos mapas de la ciudad, existen tantos de diferentes colores y escalas que sentía que ya había estado allí antes y por lo tanto sabía a la perfección la ubicación de mi futuro hogar.

No estaba lejos del aeropuerto así que llegue con 10 minutos de anticipación a la cita. La fachada del edificio no era la mejor; la pintura naranja se había caído casi por completo dejando al descubierto el color gris del cemento, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, la puerta principal se veía oxidada y parecía que en cualquier momento se caería.

Ese lugar no era para nada parecido a las fotografías de internet. Quizás el sitio web tuviera más de 15 años de antigüedad al igual que las fotografías y, indudablemente el edificio también. De repente me sentí como en una de esas películas de terror en las que el escenario era igual a sitios como este y el vecino de a un lado terminaba siendo el asesino en serie que mata a más de la mitad de los inquilinos del edificio.

Aunque el cielo había oscurecido hace poco no me asusto que estuviera casi en el mismo papel de la protagonista que al final de la película cree que es la única sobreviviente y muere de la manera más absurda y tonta después de haber matado al vecino psicópata.

Inhale hondo, solté el aire y camine hacia adentro…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El interior estaba oscuro, no había ninguna bombilla encendida. Sopese la posibilidad de salir al exterior pero justo en ese momento todo se ilumino y la luz me mostró el aspecto descuidado que el edificio tenía por dentro. Me gire hacia la entrada y vi a un hombre de baja estatura vestido con ropa casual.

-¿Isabella Swan? –preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí, soy yo. Usted debe ser el señor Jenks –respondí dudosa.

-Es un placer, señorita Swan. Creo que ya habíamos hecho un trato por e-mail –dijo acercándose a mí-. Tengo muy poco tiempo, otra cita que atender. Aquí tiene las llaves de su apartamento, es el número 6, en el piso 3 –me dio las llaves con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Esperaba que me mostrara el lugar pero no le quitare más su tiempo. Podré conocerlo sola.

-No se preocupe por eso. Volveré mañana temprano para explicarle el funcionamiento o reglas del edificio y aclarar sus dudas –extendió la mano para darme una pequeña tarjeta-. Mi número telefónico, por si necesita algo.

-Gracias –repetí.

-Espero que disfrute su estancia aquí, señorita Swan –dijo dedicando una última sonrisa y saliendo por la puerta sin agregar nada más.

Me volví para enfrentarme a la espantosa construcción. Había una escalera que ascendía en forma de caracol, en el centro había un elevador de metal con aspecto peligroso, algunas esquinas tenían enormes y exagerada telarañas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Suspiré y caminé en dirección a las escaleras.

Los escalones tenían una pinta aún más descuidada. En ese momento supe que no necesitaría ningún asqueroso recorrido dirigido por Jenks. Ya había visto suficiente. Subía los escalones más lento que nunca, en parte porque el metal oxidado de varios escalones hacía que a estos se les cayeran pequeños fragmentos y los volvía irregulares, mientras que la otra parte hacía que me aterrorizara conocer mi departamento.

Finalmente llegué al final de la mortal escalera, había un largo pasillo; uno giraba a la derecha donde había una puerta blanca que no tenía el mismo aspecto que el edificio, mientras que el otro pasillo daba a una puerta de metal negra y sucia. Lo único que me indicaba que debía dirigirme a la derecha era el enorme número "6" colgado en el centro de la puerta y que resaltaba por su color purpura.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura, la gire y la puerta se abrió. Me sorprendió ver las luces encendidas pero me sorprendí aún más al ver la decoración perfecta del departamento. Era como pasar de un castillo de terror a un cuento de hadas.

Había un enorme sofá de color chocolate en el centro de la sala, habría sido un círculo perfecto de no ser por la abertura que separaba un extremo de otro; en el centro había una hermosa mesita de centro que parecía ser hecha a juego con el sillón de no ser porque su color era de un dorado brillante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema muy bonito, a diferencia de las paredes despintadas del resto del edificio. Me adentre más para poder tocar todo y cerciorarme de que eso no era un sueño.

-Hola –pegue un salto hacia atrás al escuchar esa vocecilla. Giré, me encontré con una chica. Era pequeña y delgaducha, de facciones muy finas, tenía el cabello corto acomodado en puntas y era de un negro muy intenso que resaltaba su piel blanca. Me miraba con una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le respondí con otra y volví a acercarme a ella.

-Hola. Soy Bella –dije tendiéndole la mano, ella la estrechó.

-Soy Alice. Supongo que tú serás la que compartirá el departamento conmigo. No te preocupes, no te daré problemas. Tal vez estés cansada después de un largo viaje –dijo tomando mis maletas con sus delgadas manos-. Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación.

-Tendremos cuartos separados ¿verdad? –podía aceptar vivir con ella pero en lo referente a compartir una cama, eso sí que no.

-Claro que sí.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Llegamos a una enorme puerta doble. Alice tomo el pomo y abrió una de las puertas. La habitación era más grande que la mía, claro la que estaba en casa de Charlie. Me costó un rato darme cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, difícilmente pude cerrarla pues estaba enteramente sorprendida.

Una cama matrimonial se extendía frente a mí, un edredón dorado y de aspecto suave la cubría, una mesita de noche a cada lado de ella. Prácticamente no había muchos muebles que llenaran todo el espacio sobrante en la habitación. La pared posterior había sido reemplazada por una ventana que mostraba una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad, con luces encendidas y la luna proyectando las sombras de árboles y edificios.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Alice. Me había olvidado de ella con tanta belleza que había frente a mis ojos.

-Pues claro. ¿A quién no podría gustarle?

-Con el permiso de Jenks podría remodelar en edificio completo pero él no quiere molestar a los pocos inquilinos con el escándalo que genera una construcción –se sentó al borde de la cama-. Le he mostrado algunos planos de remodelación a Jenks pero dice que su presupuesto no podría cubrirlo. Este lugar tiene muy mala pinta en el exterior, ahuyenta a las personas pero si pudieran entrar a esta habitación te juro que sería la diseñadora más famosa de L.A.

-¿Tú diseñaste este departamento? –estaba sorprendida. Me senté a lado de ella.

Comenzamos así una larga platica que giraba en torno a ella y a su vida, eso me termino de convencer de que seríamos grandes amigas cosa que me recordó a Rosalie, seguramente ellas se llevarían de maravilla si se conocieran.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente desperté más tarde de lo normal, eran pasadas las doce y me habría ido de corrido de no ser porque ya no aguantaba la luz del sol quemando mis parpados. Me hice una nota mental para más tarde ir a comprar un juego de cortinas. Alice había despertado mucho más temprano, no puedo decir con exactitud la hora pues era tan sigilosa que no me había dado cuenta.

Había olvidado que ya no estaba en casa de Charlie quien no conocía la definición de la palabra silencio. Alice también había preparado el desayuno para mí pero pude notar que no se le daba tanto como diseñar, eso me recordó a Charlie pues era yo la que cocinaba en casa.

Mis clases comenzaban en una semana, lo que me daba tiempo para prepararme bien. Empecé desempacando mis cosas y acomodándolas en los cajones de un ropero que tenía aspecto de ser muy antiguo al igual que casi todo el lugar cosa que no me sorprendió. Cuando hube terminado se me ocurrió que sería buena idea llamar a Rosalie, eso me haría sentir mejor.

En Washington no tenía la necesidad de usar mi teléfono celular constantemente, en parte porque no tenía una larga lista de contactos y en segundo lugar porque todo el tiempo estaba con Rose y ella era la única con la que tendría ganas de hablar. Jacob era otra cosa muy diferente, cuando él tiene ganas de verme y platicar conmigo simplemente me busca (ya conoce los lugares que frecuento) o viceversa. Prácticamente la única persona a la que llamo es Renée y sólo lo hago dos veces al mes ya que siempre está ocupada. En fin, creo que ahora que estoy lejos de todos ellos tal vez haya oportunidad de averiar mi teléfono.

Busqué mi celular en mi bolso, marqué el número de Rose y me contestó al instante.

-¿Bella? –era su voz desconcertada al otro lado de la línea.

-Han pasado menos de 24 horas y ya te extraño –dije de la manera más casual posible.

-¡Bella! Hermana mía. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿La ciudad es bonita? ¿Qué tal tu nuevo hogar? ¿Hay chicos lindos? –Rose siempre ha tenido el deseo de conocer lugares nuevos y distintos a Washington pero no puede pagar un viaje.

Su emoción es tan contagiosa y me alegra el día. Le cuento todo a detalle, ella se puso tan maravillada cuando le conté de la perfecta vista que tengo desde mi dormitorio. Escuchar su felicidad me hace cambiar de opinión y decido ahorrar para comprarle un boleto de avión en lugar de ser yo la que la visité, eso nos vendría bien a ambas. También le platico sobre Alice. Tengo la tentación de preguntarle por Jacob pero me resisto ya que ellos no se soportan, la mayor parte del tiempo compiten por ganar mi atención aunque yo les aseguro que tengo tiempo suficiente para ambos. Eso me lleva a pensar que tal vez tenga que llamarlo por separado.

Nos despedimos cuando Rose me dice que se le hace tarde para ir a trabajar. Me despido de ella y prometo llamarla mañana a la misma hora.

Rosalie se habría graduado el mismo año que yo pero sus padres la sacaron del colegio en cuanto se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, además del abandono de sus padres el idiota de su novio la dejo y le dijo que él no se haría responsable e incluso dudo de la paternidad, eso la dejo súper deprimida; un día sin previo aviso, recibí una llamada de una clínica de nombre extraño, llamaron para informarme que Rose había solicitado un aborto, desafortunadamente algo salió mal y ella estaba grave, fui yo quien aviso a sus padres el paradero de su hija. El diagnostico final fue la gota que derramo el vaso, luego de llevarla a un hospital real le dieron la noticia de que no volvería a quedar embarazada, la clínica clandestina en la que había abortado le destrozo la matriz. Rose no quiso volver a su casa después de eso, así que Charlie permitió que viviera un tiempo con nosotros.

Aunque eso sucedió hace ya varios años quedaron cicatrices sobre la vida de mi amiga, por ejemplo: ella no volvió a su casa, renta una habitación junto con varias amigas del colegio; también trabaja y la mayoría de las veces pide horas extras para conseguir más dinero. Sin embargo eso no fue lo más grave, muchas veces ella me contaba que su mayor ilusión era tener una gran familia, tener muchos hijos y un esposo que la amaran pero ahora eso ya no es posible, bueno al menos la primera parte. Sólo pocas personas sabemos lo sucedido pero sabemos guardar muy bien el secreto.

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de hablar con Jacob pero me obligo a hablar con Charlie primero, es mi padre y debe de tener mucho interés sobre mi viaje. A esa hora debe estar en el trabajo pero como la mayoría del tiempo está desocupado decido marcar el número de su oficina. Confió en que no me hará tantas preguntas como Rose.

-Abogado Swan. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –dijo en un tono muy formal. Puede que papá no fuera el abogado más famoso de todo el estado pero sí uno muy bueno, es por eso que tiene tanto tiempo libre.

-Soy yo, papá. Tu hija, Bella.

-¡Bella! No esperaba que llamaras tan rápido. ¿Hay problemas? –sonaba preocupado. Al parecer mi llamada lo tomó por sorpresa. Seguramente yo habría reaccionado igual de intercambiar los papeles.

-Todo está en orden, papá. Sólo quería informarte que llegué sana y salva. Me preocupaba que no durmieras de la preocupación –respondí en tono sarcástico.

-Eso está muy bien. Te preguntaría qué tal estuvo el vuelo pero la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy.

-Ya hiciste la pregunta, el vuelo estuvo bien pero algo cansado. No te preocupes, no te quito más tú tiempo. El deber llama.

Esperaba que me respondiera pero colgó sin más, eso me sorprendió. Tal vez tenía algunos problemillas en el trabajo. En realidad el desconcierto no duró mucho pues enseguida marqué a la última persona con la que de verdad quería hablar.

-¿Hola? –la voz de Jacob era precavida.

-¡Jake! Habla Bella. Tú mejor amiga. Tal vez no me recuerdes, hace mucho que no nos vemos –soltó una risita.

-¿Bella? ¿No recuerdo ninguna? Seguramente se equivocó de número, señorita –respondió siguiéndome el juego. Hablar con Jake era fácil y divertido.

Charlamos por horas y horas, al parecer nunca nos cansaríamos de hacerlo.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo importante –yo aún seguía riéndome de su broma anterior pero en cuanto escuche el tono serio que contenían sus palabras me detuve de golpe. Me preocupaba que algo malo hubiera sucedido desde que me fui, ahora me parecía demasiado tiempo-. Desde hace ya varios años quería confesártelo pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias. Tal vez pienses que soy un tonto pero no me importa, ya no.

-Sabes que yo jamás pensaría eso, Jake. Vamos, dime que ronda por tu alocada mente.

-Bueno yo…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio pero sabía que no había colgado aún, sólo estaba reordenando sus ideas. Espere pacientemente a que estuviera seguro pero sí que se estaba tomando su tiempo. No tenía ni idea sobre lo que me diría pero debía ser algo importante. Me llego un olor extraño que provenía del corredor. Aún con el celular al oído camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y había una espesa nube de humo gris en la cocina que se dirigía a la sala y muy pronto llegaría a mi habitación.

-Jake, tengo que colgar. La cocina se está incendiando. Te llamo después –me despedí a la carrera. Me guarde el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y corrí a ver qué pasaba.

Le grité varias veces a Alice pero al ver que no respondía supuse que no estaba, o tal vez estuviera tendida en la cocina inconsciente por el humo. Entre al pequeño compartimento que ardía en llamas, no era un incendio tan grave incluso podía controlarse con un extintor pero al ser mi primer día aquí no sabía dónde podría estar.

Comencé abriendo unas pequeñas puertecitas que estaban bajo el fregadero pero lo único que logre encontrar fue un charco que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande gracias a una gotera que tenía la tubería. Casi no podía ver nada pues el humo me lo impedía, además de eso, ya casi no podía respirar porque al hacerlo entraba por mi nariz y viajaba hasta mi garganta haciéndome toser.

El fuego comenzaba a descontrolarse y se extendía. Me faltaba la respiración y una capa de sudor viscoso de formo en mi frente y varias partes de mi cuerpo. Me desesperaba más cada minuto que pasaba, temía morir incinerada por las ardientes llamas. Mi garganta estaba completamente seca y tosía violentamente. Me disponía a salir de allí pero al intentar caminar caí de rodillas al suelo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, dudaba que pudiera ponerme en pie otra vez.

Me recosté completamente en el piso, derrotada. Una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que siguiera luchando pero ya no podía más. Mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse, no quise esforzar mi vista así que cerré los ojos. Apenas alcance a escuchar cómo la puerta se abría y alguien soltaba un grito ahogado. Eso fue lo último que mis sentidos pudieron percibir.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tuve que ladear la cabeza pues una luz blanca y muy brillante me molestaba. Tenía algo que rodeaba mi cabeza, era muy incómodo tenerlo. Me incorpore con cuidado y me senté, estaba en una camilla de hospital. Así pude darme cuenta de qué el incómodo objeto eran unos delgados tubos transparentes que tenían la tarea de ayudarme a respirar; lo único que los hacía molestos era que estaban descoordinados a mi respiración normal pues cuando exhalaba aire ellos introducían oxigeno inevitablemente. Sabía que no los necesitaba así que con mucho cuidado los retiré.

-Tal vez los necesites de nuevo –pegué un brinco del susto, creí que estaba sola. Me volví para ver a la persona que me había hablado. Era nada más y nada menos que un hombre, y vaya hombre. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y en forma, cabello castaño claro, sus carnosos labios curvados en una encantadora sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos verdes-. Hola, soy Edward.

Me quedé sin habla. Tenía una dulce voz aterciopelada. Esperaba pacientemente a que respondiera pero seguía sin poder articular palabra.

-Bella –dije en voz baja, me aclare la garganta aunque al hacerlo sentí un dolor ardiente hasta llegar a mis pulmones-. Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

-Bueno, Bella, debes sentirte con suerte al salir viva de ese incendio.

-¿Lo apagaron a tiempo? –pregunté preocupada.

-Todo está en orden. No tienes de qué preocuparte. También es un honor informarte que te trajimos a tiempo, pudiste haber muerto.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Sabes dónde está ella? ¿Alguien le aviso? –seguía hablando con histeria así que me concentré en volver a la calma.

-Sí. Ella está bien y ya está enterada. En realidad, está en la sala de espera. También está preocupada.

Iba a responderle pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y se estampo contra la pared produciendo un ruido molesto. Hablando de la reina de Roma, era Alice con la ansiedad bien presente en su rostro, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando me vio en perfectas condiciones pero aun así no relajo su expresión.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto! –se acercó deprisa hacia mí-. Todo esto es mi culpa. Quería impresionarte con una comida deliciosa aunque la verdad la cocina no es algo que se me dé muy bien, luego me di cuenta que me hacían falta algunos ingredientes y salí a comprarlos, no creí que fuera un problema dejar la estufa encendida –se lamentó entre sollozos.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodee con los brazos para darle consuelo, no me gustaba que la gente llorara por mi culpa. Tal vez ella había sido un poco culpable por el incendio pero yo tendría que haber sido capaz de apagarlo y no lo hice. Acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió llorando, esta vez con más ganas.

-Alice, si en serio quieres impresionarme quizá es mejor que comiences por diseñar tu propia línea de ropa –interrumpió su llanto solo para soltar una risita.

-Está bien, Bella. Haré lo que tú quieras pero por favor no me dejes.

-No lo entiendo, Alice. ¿Por qué habría yo de dejarte?

-Pues porque yo sé que no te gusta vivir allí.

-Tienes razón, ese lugar me parece horrible pero no tengo tiempo de buscar otro departamento.

-¿No te iras? –negué con la cabeza. Alice sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Por supuesto que no la dejaría, aunque solo tenía un día de haberla conocido sentía que ya había una conexión entre las dos.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Edward a mi espalda, había olvidado que no estábamos solas. Alice dejo de abrazarme y ambas le pusimos atención-. ¿He escuchado bien? ¿No piensas abandonar a mi hermana, Bella? –me preguntó divertido.

¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿Dijo que Alice era… su hermana? Todo este tiempo había creído que Edward era mi doctor o algo así. Generalmente, cuando despiertas en un hospital a la primera persona con la que te encuentras es a un médico pero en el momento en que vi a Edward tuve la loca idea de que posiblemente era un ángel y estaba en el cielo, lo sé algo muy absurdo.

-¿Ustedes son familia? –les pregunté desconcertada. Alice asintió-. ¡Guau!

-Sí. Es por eso que me agobia la idea de que vivas con la controladora, perfeccionista y obsesiva Alice; tal vez ahora creas que es una tierna persona pero créeme. No has visto nada aún –dijo Edward. Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y le sacó la lengua.

En ese momento llegó un hombre alto con el cansancio bien presente en su rostro, ese por supuesto que era mi doctor porque vestía una bata blanca. Indico a Edward y Alice que debían retirarse y ellos obedecieron sin protestar. Me hizo una revisión rápida y al final me preguntó cómo me sentía, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba en buen estado me dijo que podría salir esa misma noche y volver a casa. Le di las gracias y se retiró. Cerré los ojos para tomar una corta siesta en lo que anochecía, aunque no sabía en realidad qué hora era.

Caí en la inconsciencia del sueño muy rápido. Esa fue la primera vez que Edward apareció en mis sueños, tan perfecto como la primera vez que lo vi.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Habían pasado tres días desde el incendio accidental y ahora todo iba de maravilla, sin ningún otro incidente. Cuando volví al departamento revisé mi teléfono y encontré más de cinco llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de Jacob; cuando le devolví la llamada me di cuenta de su preocupación, claro, yo estaría igual si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa. Le conté que no había sido nada grave e inventé una tonta excusa de por qué no había contestado sus llamadas, no podía decirle que estuve hospitalizada.

Faltaban ya tan pocos días para entrar a la Universidad por lo que decidí no entretenerme hablando por horas con Rose, había muchísimas cosas que preparar y muy poco tiempo. Alice había salido a comprar no sé qué así que disponía del cuarto de baño para mi sola, no sabía cuánto tardaría pero lo que sí sabía era que hacía tiempo que necesitaba un rato libre para relajarme y no existía nada mejor que una buena ducha caliente.

Tomé una toalla que estaba dentro del guardarropa y mi neceser que estaba encima de este. Abrí la puerta y caminé algunos pasos hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Si creíste que sería como cualquier baño entonces déjame iluminarte.

Comenzaré diciendo que era más grande que el que compartía con Charlie en Washington pero no era más grande que mi habitación actual, aunque si se acercaba. El piso estaba cubierto por un azulejo color lila, cada diminuto cuadro tenía miles de florecillas que parecían hacer sido talladas a mano y con mucha delicadeza; generalmente la mayoría de las habitaciones tienen cuatro paredes pero esta parecía ser una excepción pues aunque suene imposible estaba rodeada por seis paredes pero no era un hexágono perfecto; tal vez no sean tan extraño ver un baño con ducha y bañera al mismo tiempo, ambos mobiliarios eran sencillos pero tenían un aspecto refinado y elegante, parecían hechos de porcelana o algún material carísimo.

Cada vez que entraba sentía la necesidad de quedarme unos minutos admirando cada detalle. Solté un suspiro y lentamente camine hacia la bañera para abrir el grifo, deje mis cosas en una mesa que estaba cerca de allí. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena de agua le puse un poco de jabón líquido relajante y me sumergí en ella, el agua estaba muy caliente pero eso ayudo a relajar mis músculos, la superficie está cubierta por una fina capa de espuma que desprendía un aroma floral.

Nunca había usado la bañera, siempre me duchaba en la regadera. Me acomode para que mi cabeza quedara recargada al borde de la bañera de manera que el agua me llegaba hasta el cuello rozándome la mandíbula, cerré los ojos y comencé a relajarme dejándome llevar por el aroma del jabón. No era usual en mí escuchar música pero recordaba que Rosalie había introducido algunas canciones a mi teléfono celular, en ese momento estaba claro que necesitaba escuchar lo que sea que Rose haya descargado; ella y yo no compartíamos los mismos gustos en lo que a música se refiere, de hecho no teníamos casi nada en común. No tenía ganas de salir e ir por el teléfono pero definitivamente lo necesitaba para desconectar mi cabeza por completo y disfrutar el momento.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y con un suspiro de exasperación salí del agua caliente, me envolví en la toalla, caminé con mucho cuidado pues se había derramado un poco de agua. Llegué a mi habitación y en seguida me puse a buscar el estúpido celular, no recordaba dónde lo había dejado. Lo encontré en la cama, escondido entre el revoltijo hecho de sabanas; siempre me movía mucho por las noches cuando estaba dormida incluso llegaba a dar algunas patadas y por las mañanas amanecía congelada pues las cobijas terminaban en el piso. Antes, cuando vivía con Renée, mi madre, no pasaba eso, bueno, sí me movía inquieta entre sueños pero ella siempre se pasaba por mi dormitorio a altas horas de la madrugada solo para comprobar que estuviera bien y era ella quién volvía a taparme, también se quedaba conmigo cuando tenía un mal sueño. Cuando ella se casó todo cambio repentinamente, fue entonces que me fui a vivir con Charlie y aunque sea mi padre y lo quiera mucho la verdad es que él nunca llegará a ser tan atento como Renée.

El matrimonio de mis padres fue casi inexistente, siendo sincera jamás de los jamases lo había visto juntos y no los recuerdo como si fueran una pareja, tampoco había presenciado un beso entre ellos así como ni un simple abrazo y muy apenas se sonreían. Ambos vivieron en el error de casarse demasiado pronto y ¡zas!, en la luna de miel fui concebida, para que al llegar a casa comenzaran los problemas, después nací y ese fue el momento en el que se dieron cuenta… no podían vivir juntos. Renée siempre me decía que no había sido culpa mía sino de ellos que eran demasiado jóvenes y se lanzaron a aquella aventura creyendo que estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro, Charlie decía lo mismo. Y de ahí viene la teoría sobre el amor temporal, ese que hace que hagas tonterías y después ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Le di Play a la primera canción de la lista de reproducción. Era una canción que había estado de moda hace ya varios años, algo con ritmo de Pop. Volví a sumergirme en el agua, para mi sorpresa tenía la misma temperatura. El agua cálida me recordó a Jacob, él siempre estaba a unos grados por encima de la temperatura habitual, me gustaba estar cerca de él y sentir ese calor que desprendía todo el tiempo.

Una oleada de nostalgia me recorrió el cuerpo y por mi cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de varios momentos increíbles que había pasado en compañía de Jake. Estaba aquella vez en la que nos conocimos, fue en mi primer fin de semana en Washington cuando me mude con Charlie; mi padre tuvo la sensacional idea de ver la final de un partido de béisbol en casa de Billy Black, él se negó a dejarme sola en casa así que no sé cómo me convenció de ir, allí vi a Jacob por primera vez, yo tenía como siete años y el cinco.

Ambos éramos tímidos pero cuando pasaron varios minutos Billy nos animó a jugar, Jacob me llevó a su habitación y empezamos a buscar algo con lo cual entretenernos. Después de recorrer toda la casa en busca de algo divertido a Jake se le ocurrió llevarme al garaje y fue ahí donde encontramos una especie de carrito, el pequeño vehículo estaba hecho por una caja de madera y de alguna manera tenía puestas unas rueditas que al parecer pertenecieron antes a las de un triciclo. Tal era nuestro aburrimiento que después de dar algunas vueltas por la calle le pedí a Jacob que me empujara con todas sus fuerzas, él obedeció y yo me fui por la calle inclinada hasta abajo. Llegué a casa llena de tierra y chorreando sangre de las múltiples heridas que había ganado. Nadie culpo a Jake desde luego, pero a partir de ese momento nació una gran amistad.

Sólo hasta ese momento pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Cuando pude concentrarme en el cuarto de baño logre sentir que ahora el agua estaba tibia, saqué una de mis manos para quitarme la humedad del rostro pues algunas gotas me hacían cosquillas. También noté que mis dedos estaban llenos de finas arrugas, parecían pasas. Aunque la música estaba encendida y a un volumen más o menos alto alcance a escuchar la puerta de la entrada al abrirse, debía ser Alice. Decidí esperar a que el agua estuviera más fría para salir.

Escuche como sus pasos iban por el pasillo. Vi como la perilla giraba y la puerta se abría con un chirrido estridente que me ponía los pelos de punta. Esperaba ver el sonriente rostro de Alice tan perfecto como siempre; me encontré con una hermosa cara, solo que no era de quien yo creía… Hasta ese momento fui consciente del tiempo que estuve allí pues fije la vista en el agua que estaba libre de burbujas y dejaba al descubierto mi cuerpo.

Edward me miraba con sorpresa desde el umbral de la puerta, solté un grito ahogado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Sal de aquí! –le grité con furia. Edward seguía con la vista clavada en mí, me sonroje. Intente alcanzar la toalla pero la jalé con tanta fuerza que cayó al agua y termino empapada.

De alguna manera logre enredarme en ella aún en el agua, salí escurriendo de la bañera. Cuando iba a dar el primer paso mi pie resbaló con el agua que había derramado, Edward salió enseguida de su trance y corrió hacia mí para evitar que me golpeara; él también piso el charco de agua y se agarró de mí para intentar detenerse, por consecuencia ambos caímos a la bañera.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? –le pregunté casi a gritos mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima, él también hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse pero algo nos la estaba poniendo difícil.

-Bella, lo siento tanto –dijo. Había logrado salir y ahora me ayudaba a mí. Ahora los dos estábamos empapados.

-Eso no es suficiente. ¿Acaso nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar? –le reprendí. No espere su respuesta y me propuse hacer una salida dramática caminando hacía mi habitación pero al parecer me había torcido el tobillo y al intentar dar el primer paso un dolor agudo me recorrió, solté un grito aunque más bien sonó igual a un maullido. Al ver que no podía moverme decidí sentarme en el suelo.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? –Edward se puso de rodillas a mi lado.

-Creo que me rompí algo. No debe ser tan grave.

-Déjame ver –con cuidado tomo mi pierna y la estiró en el piso, fue presionando varias partes desde la rodilla hacia abajo pero se detuvo justo en el tobillo ya que solté un gemido de dolor-. Puede ser una simple torcedura o un hueso roto. Ya comienza a inflamarse.

Aún tomaba mi pierna entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza y por alguna extraña razón eso me incomodo, lentamente fui retirándola. El movimiento no le pasó desapercibido y fue él quien me soltó.

-Debes estar congelándote –siguió hablando con normalidad-. Te llevaré a tu habitación para que te cambies. No querrás pescar un resfriado –me paso un brazo por la cintura y comenzó a levantarme.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, me arrastrare –le dije zafándome de su agarre. Me miró como si estuviera loca pero no quito su brazo.

-No seas ridícula. Fui yo quien ocasiono todo así que estoy en deuda contigo.

No me dio oportunidad de protestar ya que deslizo su otro brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me acuno contra su pecho. Su ropa se adhería a su cuerpo por la humedad y podía sentir sus perfectos músculos chocando contra mi cuerpo. Fije la mirada en su rostro y aproveche el momento para apreciar cada rasgo que lo conformaba, sus ojos con una tonalidad verde tan bonita que nunca antes había visto, su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada, y sus maravillosos labios carnosos de color carmesí.

Edward se percató de que lo estaba mirando con atención y se giró, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y una extraña sensación me recorrió por completo. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente. Lo volví a mirar de reojo y vi que una sonrisa curvaba sus perfectos labios. Finalmente llegamos a mi compartimento, Edward me sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, tú cuenta esta saldada y ya no me debes nada. Será mejor que tú también te cambies, debes estar congelado.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, si no te importa. Y la verdad es que no tengo ropa aquí pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora, dime en qué cajón tienes tu ropa, seguramente no puedes moverte –dijo caminando hacía el closet, empezó a buscar en el primer cajón-. Tendré que revisar mejor ese pie, lo más probable es que tenga que llevarte con Eleazar.

-¿Eleazar? –pregunté distraída al darme cuenta de que estaba inspeccionado el segundo cajón, ese cajón en el que ahora recordaba haber guardado la lencería que Rose me había regalado para mi cumpleaños anterior. No había tenido oportunidad de probarme nada aún.

-El médico que saco todo el humo de tus pulmones aquella vez en el incendio. Es un viejo amigo de la familia –explicó al momento de sacar un sostén con encaje negro, lo sostuvo en alto y luego se volvió hacía mí-. Sinceramente espero verte algún día con esto puesto… o tal vez sería fabuloso ser yo quien te lo quitara.

Bajé la mirada al sentir como el rubor se extendía por mis mejillas. No dije nada más mientras esperaba que Edward eligiera algo de ropa seca para mí. Un puño de prendas aterrizo en la cama frente a mí; levante cada cosa para ver su elección, me detuve al ver una delicada falda azul que la última vez que la había usado me llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla ahora no quería saber por dónde quedaba. Lo miré desconcertada.

-Te será más fácil ponértela.

Asentí al comprender que sería todo un problema ponerme unos jeans. Lo seguí mirando fijamente y después señale la puerta para indicarle que saliera, pareció entender y caminó hacia la salida mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

La toalla seguía mojada así que me la quite rápidamente y la lance al puño de ropa sucia que aguardaba en la esquina, necesitaba un bote urgentemente si no quería que la alfombra se llenara de suciedad. Apoye mi pie sano en el piso y me estire hasta alcanzar otra toalla, me sequé el cuerpo y con cuidado deslice la ropa por mi cuerpo. Tomé otra toalla y la enrede en mi cabello para que absorbiera el agua. No creo que hubieran pasado más de diez minutos cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta y ya sabía quién era. La idea de ver a Edward hacía que me sintiera ansiosa y eso se reflejó en mi voz al decir:

-Adelante.

El hermoso rostro de Edward se asomó por la puerta a medio abrir, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba vestida se adentró a la habitación; me di cuenta de que solo estaba cubierto por una toalla amarrada a su cadera y dejaba ver su pecho, su sensual, definido y musculoso pecho. Llevaba algo en las manos, me sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Hora de poner manos a la obra –dijo con entusiasmo y abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Sacó un frasco con pomada para el dolor muscular y lo untó en mi tobillo, hice una mueca ante el dolor que su ligero tacto me produjo. Sacó un rollo de vendas y desenrollo una, colocó un extremo en la punta del pie y fue dándole vuelta hasta llegar a la parte lastimada, puso un diminuto broche y con mucho cuidado regreso mi pierna a su posición anterior.

-Eso servirá por ahora. No creo que sea nada grave, probablemente sólo fue un pequeño desgarre o una torcedura. En un par de día estarás como nueva.

-Gracias –le dije-. Supongo que buscabas a Alice, no está. Salió muy temprano, seguramente debe estar en camino. Puedes volver desp…

No termine de hablar pues Edward se inclinó hacia mí y plató sus labios contra los míos… Me estaba besando.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lo empujaba al tiempo que intentaba no responderle el beso pero mis labios actuaban por voluntad propia y se movían contra los de él. Podía notar que Edward intentaba intensificar el momento y su respiración se iba haciendo más agitada, me quito la toalla del cabello y enredo sus dedos en él; al igual que Edward también me deje llevar y le rodee el cuello con ambos brazos para atraerlo más hacia mí.

Estaba segura de no querer llegar demasiado lejos y es por eso que cuando Edward comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa lo detuve y le mordí el labio inferior. Se separó de mí inmediatamente y se llevó una mano a los labios, le había sacado un poco de sangre y una parte se había quedado en mi lengua aunque no la escupí, tenía un sabor metálico pero dulce al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó, más divertido que desconcertado.

-¿Esperabas que tuviera sexo contigo después de todo por lo que me has hecho pasar?

-Perdón pero yo no tengo la culpa de que seas la mujer más deseable de todo el mundo –dijo aunque no estaba segura de que fuera una broma. Estando ahí, junto a él me sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Iba a contestarle pero en eso se escuchó el clic de la puerta al abrirse, ambos nos sobresaltamos pues la situación se veía muy incómoda. No sabía que reacción tomaría Alice al vernos de esta manera; yo, vestida provocativamente y Edward quien estaba cubierto solo por una bendita toalla y además había tenido la amabilidad de no quitársela frente a mí. Temía que hubiera un malentendido y Alice se enfadara conmigo, seguramente pensaría que me le he estado insinuando a Edward aunque quién no se le insinuaría a ese hombre; lo juro, era demasiado hermoso para ser humano.

Edward se rió por lo bajo como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando pero eso no le preocupo, en cambio me dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió rápido de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir. Me costó unos minutos procesar lo que estaba sucediendo e incluso creí que todo había sido un sueño, pasé la legua por los labios inconscientemente y recordé la manera apasionada en que Edward me había besado, sentí algo extraño revoloteando por mi estómago y me sentí como una tonta cuando descubrí que mis labios se habían curvado hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

Había salido con varios chicos pero nunca más de una vez y por supuesto tampoco había besado a nadie. Esa tarde había dado mi primer beso, el primero y el mejor. Un hormigueo recorría mis labios, la palma de mis manos, mi tobillo ya no dolía tanto, algo había tomado vida en mi interior; me sentía más viva de lo que antes había estado.

Se escuchaban murmullos afuera, en la sala. Esperaba que Alice haya unido las partes del rompecabezas al ver a Edward en toalla y verlo salir de mi habitación, temía que se molestara conmigo pero también me lo tendría bien merecido. Sin embargo pude notar que su voz casi era un chillido de emoción y no de furia.

Me lleve las manos a la cara y me reprendí por haber dejado que todo eso pasara, tenía la esperanza de que Edward no creyera que ese beso significaba más, sin duda eso complicaría las cosas. Respiré profundamente y solté el aire, con cuidado fui recorriéndome a la orilla de la cama y me senté en el borde. Recorrí la habitación con la miraba pero no encontré mi teléfono por ninguna parte, recordé que lo había dejado en el baño. Maldije en voz baja.

Con cuidado me puse de pie y fui dando saltos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrí y descubrí que el piso estaba casi seco lo cual me hizo recordar que ambos habíamos salido del baño completamente mojados, seguramente Edward había limpiado aunque me parecía imposible que lo hubiera hecho en tan poco tiempo. Seguí avanzando sosteniéndome dela pared para no caer. Al llegar al baño casi me llevo un susto de muerte al chocar con Alice quien estaba saliendo de ahí, llevaba mis cosas entre sus delicadas manos.

-¡Bella! –Pareció más una reprimenda que un saludo-. Edward me dijo que te habías lastimado, esperaba encontrarte inmóvil en tu cama. ¿Por qué no estás ahí?

-No es nada grave, Alice –no entendía la razón por la que ella siempre actuaba de esa forma tan maternal. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por mí demasiado, al parecer ella no conocía límites y de pronto me agobio el hecho de que me mantuviera en reposo solo por una simple torcedura.

Otra cosa que llamo mi atención fue que parecía como si no hubiera tomando en cuenta que Edward estaba semidesnudo cuando lo encontró. O quizá había hecho caso omiso. Tal vez solo era yo y mi consciencia me hacía sentirme culpable; nunca había visto a un hombre a medio vestir, ni siquiera a Jacob o Charlie, y eso era nuevo para mí.

Alice chasqueo la lengua varias veces a modo de reproche.

-Llevaré tus cosas a tu habitación –dijo.

-De acuerdo. Muero de hambre, iré a la cocina a preparar algo.

-¿Segura que puedes caminar? No quiero que te lastimes más –dijo algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Alice. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo a ti también?

-Te agradecería mucho que hicieras eso. No he comido en todo el día, he estado de un lado para el otro.

Le sonreí a Alice y me dirigí nuevamente a saltos hacía la cocina. Edward se encontraba en el sofá leyendo una revista pero levanto la vista en cuanto me acerqué, una sonrisa hizo que sus perfectos labios se curvaran y me guiño en ojo; ese insignificante movimiento provoco que mi corazón se acelerara, me ruborice y desvié la mirada hacía mi destino.

No sabía que cocinar, al final me decidí por lasaña. Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa aunque sólo Alice y yo comimos. La ropa de Edward ya se había secado y ahora cubría su cuerpo por lo que la comida no fue tan incómoda.

-¿Ya te ha avisado Carlisle quién viene de visita? –preguntó Edward a Alice a mitad de la comida. Ella lo miró confundida.

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él, Edward –le respondió mi amiga molesta-. Ahora, no te hagas el misterioso y dime a quién te refieres.

-A tu prima preferida, Alice. Estoy hablando de Tanya.

Alice dejó caer su tenedor al escuchar el nombre. Definitivamente Edward la había tomado por sorpresa. Ella tomo su vaso de agua y bebió de él frenéticamente, el líquido se desbordaba debido a la inclinación apresurada mojando la blusa de Alice.

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo Alice con voz ahogada. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Tanya regresará de París en dos semanas, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Eleazar. Carmen y las otras se quedarán allá por un tiempo más, no tienen prisa en volver.

-¿Cómo pueden permitir que esa bruja vuelva aquí? A ella nunca le gustó vivir en Los Ángeles, fue por ella que todas se fueron al otro lado del mundo –casi estaba gritando.

-Relájate, Alice –respondió Edward en tono conciliador pero Alice apenas logró controlarse-. Tanya no es ninguna bruja y puede venir cuando quiera. ¿Por qué la odias tanto?

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste que intentó matarme? ¡A mí!

-Eso fue hace más de cinco años, Alice. Además todo quedó aclarado en ese momento y ambas acordaron que fue un accidente. No fue para tanto, es decir, sigues viva.

-¡Me empujo del borde de las escaleras, Edward! ¡Y sólo porque rompí su estúpida muñeca accidentalmente! ¡Tanya está loca! –gritó Alice sin guardar la compostura.

Me parecía terrible que alguien hubiera intentado hacerle daño a Alice. Ella lucía como una muñequita de porcelana y creía que el más mínimo toque la rompería. Ambos siguieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que Alice se fue molesta a su habitación pues Edward en ningún momento dejo de defender a Tanya. Él decidió que era buen momento para irse, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Solté un suspiro y volví a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama rendida por la larga tarde y enseguida mi mente se llenó del hermoso rostro de Edward.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La primera semana de clases había sido sumamente agotadora e interesante. El fin de semana no podía haber llegado más a tiempo, necesitaba un descanso. No había tenido ni siquiera unos minutos libres para telefonear a Rose o a Jake, debían estar extrañándome. Aún no era ni mediodía, Rose entraría a trabajar en poco tiempo así que era mejor darme prisa.

Rosalie contestó al tercer timbrazo, cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-¿Tú quién crees, Rose? –respondí con sarcasmo.

-¡Bella! Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está la universidad?

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, Rose. Estoy bien y la Universidad esta genial –respondí con entusiasmo. Enseguida se me ocurrió algo que podría interesarle y añadí-: Es una lástima que no estés aquí. En el instituto hay chicos que están realmente bien, te morirías por conocerlos –era una pequeña mentira, algo así. No me había detenido a observar a mis compañeros de clase, eso sería extraño.

Rosalie soltó un gruñido y yo me reí.

-Espero que lo estés disfrutando, Bella. ¿Has salido con alguno al menos?

-Claro, he tenido una agenda muy ajustada esta semana. Incluso he tenido que rechazar a varios chicos. No hay suficiente Isabella para tantos hombres, sería bueno que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme –Rose se volvió a quejar y yo estalle en carcajadas-. Estoy bromeando, Rose. Nada de lo que dije es verdad, ya puedes sonreír. Créeme, el instituto no me deja tiempo ni para fijarme en los profesores.

-Pues tomate un minuto para verlos y si alguno esta bueno le tomas una foto. Asegúrate de que salgan si camisa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco aunque sé que no puede verme.

-¡Rose! No puedo fotografiar a un alumno sin camisa a menos que lo espié hasta su casa y eso sería muy arriesgado. Y aunque fuera sencillo sabes que no lo haría.

-¿Y qué me dices de los vestidores del gimnasio? Y no olvides los baños.

-Los hombres no van al baño y casualmente se quitan la camiseta para posar frente al espejo.

-Pero se abren la bragueta y eso es mejor –nuevamente pongo los ojos en blanco. Rosalie no se guarda sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, Rose. Te aseguro que le tomare fotografías a cualquier chico sexy con el que me cruce –la palabra "sexy" me hizo pensar enseguida en Edward, él era mucho más que eso. Pensé en contarle a mi amiga sobre él pero no creía que fuera buen momento.

-De acuerdo. Hoy trabajaré hasta tarde. Otra empleada renunció hace poco y tengo que cubrir su puesto en lo que consiguen a otra chica, además las ventas han bajado al igual que mi sueldo –dijo desanimada-. Tendré que conseguir otro empleo si no quiero quedarme sin hogar. No he pagado mi parte de la renta hace como dos meses y Lauren está pensando en correrme.

-¡Rose! No tienes por qué vivir allí. Estoy segura de que Charlie aceptaría encantado que te quedaras en su casa, después de todo mi habitación está disponible y mi papá debe sentirse sólo. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en esa casa.

-No lo sé, Bella. No quiero darle problemas a Charlie y no creo que tenga ganas de tener que lidiar con otra adolescente bipolar.

-¡Yo no soy bipolar! –Rose se rio al otro lado de la línea-. Y tampoco serás un problema. Por lo menos piénsalo.

-Oye, te juro que me encantaría quedarme a platicar más tiempo pero sino salgo ahora es probable que me descuenten los minutos de retraso.

-No hasta que me prometas que lo pensaras.

-De acuerdo. Lo pensaré. Tengo que irme. Adiós, Bella. Disfruta muy bien el fin de semana.

-Lo haré. Tú diviértete en el trabajo. Adiós.

Me disponía a llamar a Jake pero la puerta se abrió inesperadamente lanzando una corriente de aire hacía mí. Entra Alice dando saltos en mi dirección sonriendo inquisitivamente, lleva una enorme bolsa en sus manos. La pone con cuidado sobre la cama de modo que se interpone entre nosotras y se sienta junto a ella. Su sonrisa parece más desquiciada que de felicidad como si tuviera planeado algo malo. La miro con confusión.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Bella? –me pregunta aún sin relajar su expresión.

-Sábado –respondo lentamente. Alice suelta una risita -. ¿Demasiada cafeína? Alice podrías dejar de mirarme así y decirme qué rayos te sucede. Estas comenzando a asustarme.

-Así es, Bella. Es sábado –asintió rozando la bolsa con la yema de sus dedos para parecer desinteresada. Continuó-: Estuve pensando... –se aclara la garganta. Ahora parece estar nerviosa -. Bueno, es tu primera semana aquí y creo que es algo que debe celebrarse. Y la mejor manera de hacer eso es llevarte a uno de mis lugares favoritos de Los Ángeles. Estoy segura de que te encantará.

La miró con alivio. No es algo tan malo como había pensado. Supongo que una pequeña distracción no me hará daño.

-Eso me parece genial, Alice. ¿Dónde es? –digo más animada.

-Es un club al que voy frecuentemente –responde más relajada. Veo un destello de duda en sus ojos, quiere decir algo más. De pronto se vuelve a poner tensa -. Hay algo más, Bella.

-¿Qué es?

-Me he fijado que nunca llevas maquillaje. ¿Es algo personal o simplemente no te gusta?

-¿A qué viene esto, Alice? –preguntó con cierto recelo. Creo saber a dónde quiere llegar.

-Quiero llevarte al club más cool de Los Ángeles pero no pienso llevarte vestida como lo estás siempre –sonríe con suficiencia. Señala el paquete que reposa sobre la cama -. Creí que necesitarías algo que usar y te conseguí un lindo vestido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? No tenías que comprarme nada.

-Tu ropa parece que la sacaste de la tienda de ofertas y no te preocupes por el vestido, lo hice yo misma –dice sacando la prenda de la bolsa -. Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente en que te maquille yo misma. No querrás herir mis sentimientos ¿o sí?

Trago saliva para ocultar mi nerviosismo. Alice era la única amiga que tenía aquí y por supuesto que no quería que se enojara conmigo. Inhale profundamente y asentí dejando en sus manos mi apariencia.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Alice había aprovechado bien cada minuto de las siguientes cinco horas para hacerme parecer bonita aunque no creía que eso fuera posible. Nunca me había visto a mí de esa manera, no creía que yo fuera bonita y mucho menos sexy pero Alice confiaba en que lo lograría.

Cuando ella hubo terminado de maquillarme y pintarme las uñas me pidió que cerrara los ojos. Como era de esperarse me negué rotundamente pero luego ella me explicó que me ayudaría a ponerme el vestido y no quería que me viera en el espejo hasta que haya terminado completamente de transformarme. Fue entonces que acepte.

Cuando ella me guió hasta su cuarto y me situó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina fui capaz de creer en lo que Alice me había dicho. La mujer reflejada en el espejo no se parecía en nada a mí. El vestido era un sencillo modelo de color purpura sin mangas pero con tirantes con piedrecillas plateadas incrustadas y estaba demasiado corto para mi gusto, como diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla; también se pegaba demasiado a mi cuerpo resaltando mis caderas, adhiriéndose a mi cintura y levantando mi busto. Mi rostro tiene una ligera capa de maquillaje pero Alice hizo que se viera natural, no muy exagerado.

Miré mis pies, estaba descalza. Enseguida mis pensamientos se fueron en dirección a los zapatos que llevaría y ahora estaba segura de que Alice no me dejaría salir de allí sino era con un tacón de cinco centímetros por lo menos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Tengo más de cincuenta pares en mi armario –al parecer se dio cuenta.

-No creo que sea buena idea. No me gustaría torcerme el tobillo nuevamente. Al parecer tengo tendencia a lastimarme demasiado.

-Creo que tengo unos con correa –dijo después de unos minutos -. Así al menos podrías caerte con estilo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recargue en la pared mientras Alice buscaba en su armario. Miré en el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche, faltaban unos minutos para que el reloj marcara las siete. Solté un suspiro de exasperación y fui a sentarme al borde de la cama de Alice.

Nunca había entrado a su habitación pero siempre había creído que sería como entrar a un mundo encantado con muchos colores y estantes llenos de todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Me detuve a examinar todo, no era como imaginaba, la habitación era pequeña y sólo tenía una ventana pero se mantenía oculta por una cortina azul, la cama era más chica que la mía pero seguramente Alice la consideraba cómoda, también había unas cuantas repisas pegadas en la pared y encima de ellas había muchos volúmenes de revistas de moda más de los que pudiera contar.

Cuando mi vista se fijó en el armario de Alice me quede boquiabierta. Era más grande que cualquiera que haya visto y no es que sea experta en eso. Esa bien podría ser otra habitación pero estaba ocupada por percheros llenos de ropa y otras cosas, y cajas de zapatos que casi llegaban al techo como si Alice se hubiera tomado un tiempo para ordenarlos.

-Espero que compartamos el mismo número, Bella –dijo ella poniéndose de pie con una caja negra en sus manos.

-Yo sólo espero regresar viva al departamento.

-No seas ridícula, Bella. Oye, no importa que no tengamos el mismo número. Hare que te entren.

Puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente y abrí la caja que Alice me dio. Justo como pensaba, las zapatillas se veían mortales. Tenían el mismo color del vestido, al parecer habían sido hechas a juego. Las deslice por mis pies y abroche las correas demasiado ajustadas. Me puse de pie y me examine en el espejo. No me veía tan mal después de todo.

-¿Lo ves, Bella? Te ves increíble. Mucho mejor que eso, te ves envidiable –dijo Alice tomándome de los hombros -. Ahora sigue el cabello. No tardare mucho.

Ella tenía razón. Tardo menos en peinarme que en maquillarme y vestirme. Arreglo mi cabello en una simple trenza de espiga aunque parecía combinar con todo el atuendo. Cuando yo estuve lista Alice se fue a su habitación pues según ella aún no estaba preparada aunque para mí sí lo estaba.

Me acercó a la enorme ventana que me muestra la ciudad. Hay una gran cantidad de luces iluminando la noche, como si las estrellas no fueran suficientes. Inclino la cabeza para mirar el piso y descubro que el vidrio esta sobre rieles que no había visto antes, pongo las palmas de mis manos sobre el frio cristal y con un poco de fuerza lo deslizo hacia la izquierda.

El viento golpea mi cara provocando que un estremecimiento recorra mi cuerpo. Al contrario de la alfombra del resto de la habitación, hay una serie de azulejos en una tonalidad azul. Con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con mis mismos pies, doy un paso adelante y luego otro. No había notado que había una pequeña barandilla allí. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a ella y paso mis manos por el metal frío.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo hondo. Una sensación de libertad recorre mi cuerpo, roza mi piel y no se desprende. Abro los ojos y suelto el aire contenido con un suspiro de felicidad. Nunca me había sentido así de bien y no quiero que la sensación me abandone. Miro hacia abajo y veo a la gente transitar libremente por las calles y los autos pasan a toda velocidad, no había tanto movimiento en Washington. De repente la altura me marea y retrocedo rápidamente pues temo caerme. Es obvio que una caída desde esa altura puede ser mortal.

Un escalofrió desciende por mi espalda y vuelvo a la habitación. Descubro que Alice ya está allí. Justo como esperaba ella se ve deslumbrante; su vestido negro le llega a la rodilla y resalta con la palidez de su piel, sus zapatillas son plateadas al igual que el pequeño bolso que lleva en sus manos. Me sonríe y dice que es hora de irnos. Hecho un último vistazo a la ventana detrás de mí y la sigo…

Unos minutos más tarde me encuentro caminando entre toda la gente que mueve su cuerpo al compás de la música en el centro de la pista. Intento no perder de vista a Alice que me conduce al lugar más alejado y despejado del club. Sinceramente no esperaba que el club fuera tan grande, pero mi sorpresa aumento cuando Alice me condujo al segundo piso y al mismo tiempo descubrí que había otro piso más arriba o quizás era más de los que imaginaba.

Ambas nos sentamos en un sofá de cuero negro que esta alrededor de una mesa del mismo color. Luces de diferentes colores se mueven por todas partes. Alice se va a conseguir algunas bebidas mientras espero sentada. Observo a la gente bailar iluminados solo por las coloridas luces que cuelgan del techo, sigo con la mirada los lugares que la luz azul toca. Pasa por una esquina y me detengo allí; hay una chica de cabello negro azabache con la espalda pegada a la pared, sus manos están alrededor del cuello de un chico quien la besa apasionadamente mientras sus manos vagan por el cuerpo de ella. Me doy cuenta de que nadie más los observa y me hace sentir incomoda.

Minutos más tarde el chico se aleja unos centímetros pero aún mantiene su mano agarrada. La guía a través del montón de gente en dirección a las escaleras y justo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca puedo advertir que es… Edward.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos incapaz de creer que él chico fuera Edward pero también era más que obvio, incluso en la oscuridad de la sala, el cabello castaño desaliñado, los ojos verdes, su nariz recta, sus delgados labios. Me detuve en sus labios recordando la primera vez que me beso pero luego otra imagen ocupo mi mente, él había besado a esa chica de larga cabellera negra y ahora me era más fácil ver que tenía un cuerpo fenomenal. Una punzada de celos me recorrió de arriba abajo pero pensé que mi actitud era un tanto irracional puesto que yo tampoco le quería dar demasiado significado a nuestro beso.

Estaba por apartar la mirada de ellos cuando Edward volteo en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él pareció desconcertado al principió pero luego continuó bajo la mirada como si no me hubiera reconocido y no creo que lo haya hecho gracias a la poca luminosidad del club y a mi cambio de imagen. Yo también desvié la mirada y encontré a Alice caminando hacía mi con un par de copas pequeñas de vidrio con un líquido rosa en él.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté casi gritando por encima de la música, ella puso ambas copas en la mesa.

-Sólo bébelo, Bella. Siempre pido esto cuando vengo, no he probado otras bebidas pero espero que esta te guste –responde tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Tomo la copa y la acerco un poco a mi nariz pero la alejo rápidamente. Es obvio que contiene alcohol y mucho. Nunca he probado nada que no sea cerveza y aun así no la tomo en exceso. Inclino la copa entre mis labios y trago el líquido que quema mi garganta al deslizarse por ella. Dejo el vaso en la mesa tan rápido que se voltea y derrama el contenido. Me cubro la boca con la mano para no vomitar. Escucho la risa de Alice.

-¿Demasiado fuerte para ti, Bella? –pregunta ella.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar eso? Sí, es demasiado fuerte.

-Te traeré otro con menos alcohol –dice poniéndose de pie.

Mi garganta sigue ardiendo incluso unos minutos después de que Alice fue por la segunda ronda. Intento tragar saliva para aliviar el ardor pero tengo la boca seca.

-¿Necesitas compañía, preciosa? –escucho una voz detrás de mí. Me giró lo suficiente hasta encontrarme con un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello negro que me sonríe seductoramente. Hace una señal hacia el asiento desocupado a mi lado y dice-: ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro –respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Él se desliza por el sofá hasta quedar junto a mí, estamos demasiado pegados así que me recorro disimuladamente. Él parece no darse cuenta, luego se estira y coloca su brazo en el respaldo del sofá alrededor de mí, de modo que nuestros rostros están a centímetros de distancia y me hace sentir incomoda.

-Mi nombre es Emmett –dice.

-Bella –respondo.

-No te había visto antes por aquí –menciona. Conozco esa frase, la he escuchado en muchas películas, se usa para romper el hielo y comenzar una conversación. Reprimí una risa.

-Es cierto. Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar.

-No es recomendable venir aquí por primera vez sin compañía. En especial para una chica linda como tú.

-No estoy sola. Mi amiga fue a conseguir algo para beber pero no ha vuelto.

-Y tu amiga… ¿es igual de sexy que tú? –dice casi susurrándome al oído.

Un estremecimiento me recorre al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí. Puedo sentir como el rubor se extiende por mis mejillas.

-¡Emmett! –escucho la voz de Alice y luego levanto la mirada para verla.

Ella lo mira fijamente como si quisiera asesinarlo, por su mirada también puedo deducir que se conocen de antes.

-¿Alice? –exclama Emmett sorprendido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Acaso ya no soy bienvenida, Emmett? –pregunta ella deslizándose en el sofá en mi lado libre, de modo que quedo entre los dos. Alice pone con cuidado las bebidas en la mesa.

-Nunca he dicho que no lo seas. Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí y me sorprendió verte, eso es todo –dice Emmett en tono ofendido.

-Y por la forma en que lo dices supongo que tú vienes muy seguido.

Él se encoge de hombros dando por terminada la conversación con Alice. Yo por mi parte tomo la copa que ella me ha traído y le doy un pequeño trago con desconfianza, la bebida tiene el mismo aspecto a la anterior pero definitivamente tiene menos alcohol lo que me permite apreciar el delicioso sabor dulce que contiene. Seguía bebiendo de la copa cuando de repente me di cuenta del silencio incomodo que existía entre los tres, incluso podía sentir la postura rígida de Emmett a mi lado. Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían antes? –no le pregunté a nadie en específico. Emmett soltó una carcajada estruendosa aunque yo no encontré la gracia a mi comentario.

-Somos hermanos –dijo Alice con seriedad. La miré sorprendida sin poder creerlo.

-Es verdad –coincidió Emmett -. Aunque hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos. Voy de un lado para otro. Supongo que la regla sigue en pie ¿verdad, hermanita?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y yo la mire sin comprender la pregunta de él.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie –dijo como si estuviera ofendida. Y añadió al ver mi mirada desconcertada-: Para evitar problemas, Edward, Emmett y yo hicimos un trato. Algo así como una ley entre hermanos, ninguno tiene permitido salir con ningún amigo o amiga de los otros y menos con los enemigos.

-Todo empezó cuando Edward se llevó a la cama a una amiga de Alice y luego la mando a volar, la chica se puso hecha una fiera y culpo a Alice. Nunca la volvimos a ver. Fue entonces que creamos esa ley, hace como más de cinco años –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Alice hizo caso omiso del comentario y se puso de pie.

-Iré por otra bebida –me dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa.

-Creo Alice se ha enamorado del barman, no creo que regrese hasta dentro de otra media hora –dijo Emmett. Sentí como él empezaba a relajarse de nuevo y volvió a acercarse demasiado a mí-. Supongo que podemos ignorar la pequeña regla mientras no esté aquí.

Iba decir algo al respecto pero Emmett tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzaba a inclinarse hacia mí, podía sentir su respiración, sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Iba a besarme en cualquier momento…


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Emmett deslizo sus labios entre los míos. Nunca había besado a nadie sin conocerlo, bueno de hecho nunca había besado a nadie a excepción de Edward y la verdad es que a él tampoco lo conocía a la perfección. Aun así no lo detuve, moví mis labios contra los suyos pero el beso no duró mucho pues enseguida Emmett empezó a apartarse de mí.

-¡Emmett! –no era la voz de Alice la que hablaba, era una voz masculina. Esa voz que conocía muy bien.

Emmett se tensó a mi lado y me soltó rápidamente. Ambos levantamos la mirada para descubrir que el que nos había interrumpido era Edward parado frente, tenía el cabello revuelto y no era difícil adivinar por qué. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, la chica ya no estaba con él.

-¡Genial! ¿Acaso alguien invoco una reunión familiar? –dijo Emmett en tono sarcástico seguido de un gruñido.

Me aparte de Emmett lentamente, tomé mi copa y bebí todo el contenido de un solo trago. Hice una mueca ante el ardor en mi garganta. Edward se sentó en el sofá pero no se acercó a mí. Vi como su mirada veía con recelo el brazo de Emmett alrededor de mí.

-Hola, Emmett. Es un gusto volver a verte –dijo Edward con total tranquilidad, luego dirigió una mirada a mí-: También es un placer verte nuevamente a ti, Bella.

-¿Ya la conocías? –preguntó. Reflexión un momento y antes de que Edward pudiera responder añadió con una sonrisa-: Claro que la conocías. Siempre vas un paso adelante, Ed.

-Por supuesto, Emmett. Y te digo desde ahora que Bella no es ese tipo de chica así que es mejor que no lo intentes. Ve a buscarte a cualquiera que ande por ahí, en este lugar no te será difícil encontrar a una chica que quiera pasar una noche contigo.

-¿Acaso la quieres para ti, hermano? –preguntó Emmett con hostilidad.

-¡No soy un objeto! –proteste con el ceño fruncido, enviando miradas a ambos.

Y justo en ese momento llegó Alice mirando con incomodidad a sus dos hermanos. Al parecer le disgustaba encontrarlos a los dos allí. Llevaba otras dos bebidas en sus manos, las dejo con poca delicadeza en la mesa. Estire el brazo para tomar una, la bebí con lentitud pero no solté la copa hasta que ya no hubo nada que beber.

Nadie dijo nada en minutos. Alice le lanzo una mirada significativa a Emmett y este sólo se puso de pie y se fue, ella tomó su lugar y se sentó a lado de mí. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Alice decidió ir por otro par de bebidas pues ella también se había acabado la suya, se puso de pie y caminó por tercera vez a través de la gente.

Solté un suspiro de exasperación, estaba harta de estar allí. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. A mí lado pude sentir que Edward se deslizaba más hacía mí, fingí no darme cuenta.

-Entonces –comenzó él-…Bella. No esperaba verte por aquí. No parece ser tu tipo de lugar. Estoy completamente seguro de que Alice te obligo.

-Pensó que sería buena manera de celebrar. Es mi primera semana aquí –digo. Edward parece sorprendido.

-¿La primera? –asiento. Él parece meditar y luego me sonríe-. Eso quiere decir que aún no has visto nada. No conoces la ciudad en su totalidad.

Me limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría conocer Los Ángeles a mi manera? –puedo percibir cómo su sonrisa se ensancha con malicia.

Sigo molesta con él por besarse con aquella chica pero mi mal humor se desvanece en cuanto veo sus ojos verdes. Podría derretirme cada vez que veo esa mirada, me gustaría perderme en ella. Estoy por contestarle pero Alice llega en ese momento con un par de bebidas de distinto color.

-El agradable chico de la barra dijo que esto era mejor que lo que estábamos bebiendo antes –dice ella en tono animoso. Emmett tenía razón, ella estaba fascinada con el barman.

Ella levanta la mirada y deja de sonreír al notar la cercanía entre Edward y yo.

-¿Interrumpí algo? –pregunta con ojos cautelosos.

-Estaba ofreciéndole a Bella un recorrido por la ciudad. Ella merece ver Los Ángeles desde todos los ángulos y no creo que tú tengas tiempo de mostrársela –responde él. Alice parece relajarse, yo por mi parte tomo el vaso alargado que me trajo ella y lo vació en un instante.

-Me parece una magnífica idea. ¿Cuándo exactamente será eso? –ambos me miran.

-¿Ahora mismo? –preguntó mirándolos alternativamente. No quiero herir los sentimientos de Alice al querer dejarla sola aquí pero a ella no parece molestarle la idea.

-No puedes obligarla a estar aquí, Alice. Además es obvio que no se está divirtiendo –le dijo Edward en tono conciliador. Alice asintió con resignación y se unió a la horda de gente que bailaba, no logré verla después.

Edward se pone de pie de un salto y me extiende su mano para ayudarme a mí. Acepto su ayuda pero cuando doy el primer paso siento que el piso se mueve y pierdo el equilibrio, él me sostiene a tiempo. Siento que puedo vomitar en cualquier momento y le pido a Edward que me ayude a llegar al sanitario.

Prácticamente corrí a encerrarme en un cubículo esperando soltar todo. No había sido buena idea beber alcohol sin comer antes algo de comida. Después de unos minutos sin vomitar decido que es mejor salir a tomar un poco de agua. A pesar de no haber expulsado absolutamente nada me enjuague la boca en el lavabo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, levanto la vista automáticamente. Es Edward con la preocupación presente en su rostro.

-Quería ver que estuvieras bien –dice.

-Lo estoy.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios y corrió hacía mí, plantó su boca en la mía con tanta fuerza que dolió pero no me importo, le respondí de igual manera. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y yo le rodee el cuello para acercarlo a mí. Puso más fuerza en su agarre y me levanto, lo rodeo con mis piernas y el me sienta en el lavabo. Mi vestido se sube hasta los muslos y sus manos recorren mi piel con cuidado. Sé lo que pasará si no lo detengo… Aun así dejo que continúe…


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Siento su sonrisa en mis labios y me rió. Se separa de mí con lentitud y me mira fijamente, su mirada intensa me hace olvidar mis pensamientos y el momento que estoy viviendo.

-¿Todavía quieres que te muestre la ciudad? –pregunta sonriendo.

-Prefiero conocer tu habitación –respondo. Lo hago a un lado y me bajo de un salto.

-Sera un placer mostrártela –dice tomando mi mano.

Salimos del club en menos tiempo de lo que me tomo entrar. Por un momento fui capaz de ver a Alice coqueteando con un chico, era apuesto, cabello castaño casi rubio y una sonrisa encantadora, no pude ver más.

Hacía frío en el exterior, cruce mis brazos para cubrirme. Edward vio el movimiento y enseguida se quitó la chaqueta y me la paso por los hombros. Me guió por la calle y se detuvo frente a un auto, un Volvo plateado bastante llamativo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la mantuvo abierta hasta que me subí al asiento.

Condujo en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, era tranquilizante escuchar el ronroneo del auto. Después de unos cuantos kilómetros pude ver la playa desde mi ventanilla; nunca había visto una playa tan grande sólo había visitado First Beach en una pequeña localidad en Washington, Forks era su nombre, un pueblo tan aburrido como se escucha.

Me erguí de golpe para ver mejor. Había un estacionamiento más adelante y me sorprendí cuando el auto se inclinó hacía uno de los espacios vacíos. Dirigí a Edward una mirada interrogativa pero él sólo se limitó a sonreír. En cuanto el coche se detuvo por completo abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente.

-Bienvenida a la playa de Santa Mónica –dice Edward acercándose a mí. Toma mi mano y me arrastra a la arena.

Aunque estoy a metros del mar puedo escuchar como las olas se golpean salvajemente entre ellas. Las zapatillas se hunden en la arena húmeda así me las quito y las dejo allí. Los efectos del alcohol aún adormecen mi cuerpo pero Edward me ayuda sosteniéndome por la cintura.

El agua me moja los pies cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca. La luz de la luna ilumina la superficie del mar y la hace lucir hermosa. El viento me golpea fuertemente, cierro los ojos y disfruto de la brisa que salpica mi rostro. Me adentro con lentitud al agua pero cuando estoy a punto de dar el tercer paso siento los dos brazos de Edward a mi alrededor impidiéndome caminar.

-La marea puede ser traicionera –me advierte.

-Igual que tú –respondo. El recuerdo de él con aquella chica me viene a la mente casi tan rápido como suelto las palabras.

Notó cuando Edward sabe a lo que me refiero, lo sé por su silencio, y en ese momento también sé que me reconoció en el club. Me revuelvo entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente me suelta, no lo miró cuando paso a su lado. No avanzo demasiado pues una mano se aferra a mi muñeca, me vuelvo para enfrentarme a él pero sus labios callan mis protestas y hacen que las olvide.

Mi cuerpo comienza una batalla contra mi cabeza quien solo busca una manera de hacerme razonar para alejarme de él. Mi cuerpo gana y me lanzo a los brazos de Edward. Mi corazón late a mil por minuto, mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, y en cada roce de sus manos mi piel hormiguea. En mi cuerpo había una sensación que me hacía sentir viva y completa.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos sin separarnos pero puedo sentir que mis rodillas se debilitan, se doblan instantáneamente y me sostengo de la camisa de Edward para no caer pero mi cuerpo se siente como si tuviera cincuenta kilos demás e inevitablemente caigo a la arena llevándome a Edward conmigo. Lo escucho hablarme con desesperación pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

Siento que todo me da vueltas, por un momento pienso que estoy soñando pero la arena picándome la piel se siente muy real así que descarto esa posibilidad. Cierro los ojos para no marearme pues todo lo que veo gira sin control. Y hasta allí llegan mis recuerdos de un sábado por la noche.

Parpadeo varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la brillante luz que entra por la pequeña ventanilla. Punzadas de agudo dolor inunda mi cabeza y es insoportable. Suelto un gemido y me llevo una mano a la frente con la esperanza de mitigar el dolor.

Trato de incorporarme en la cama que rechina bajo mi peso con cada movimiento, el sonido me saca de quicio y empeora la migraña que tengo. Lo pienso por un momento y recuerdo que normalmente mi cama no hace un sonido tan espantoso, mi cara era nueva y no había sido usada jamás. Con mis manos intento limpiar mis ojos para enfocar mi habitación pero todo esta extrañamente oscuro, mi dormitorio debería tener más luz.

Después de unos segundos reconozco que no sé en dónde estoy. Estoy en una habitación desordenada, hay prendas de ropa dispersas por todas partes, envolturas de comida, un reproductor de música está en una esquina con varios discos a su alrededor. Definitivamente nunca había estado aquí.

Salgo de la cama a toda prisa y descubro que estoy en ropa interior, con la mirada busco mi ropa pero no recuerdo qué llevaba en día anterior, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí. El dolor de cabeza no me permite pensar con claridad y bloquea mis recuerdos. Me dirijo al closet y saco lo primero que encuentro, es ropa masculina así que me queda demasiado grande.

Escuchó una televisión encendida en la habitación contigua. Lo pienso por un momento y camino hacia la ventana, abro las cortinas de un tirón con la esperanza de reconocer la calle pero no es así. Veo una fila de casas muy juntas unas de otras, todas ellas tienen un color blanco bastante pálido y son muy pequeñas. Cuando estoy a punto de retirarme, mis ojos captan un color brillante en la acera, es un Volvo plateado. Varias imágenes comienzan a brotar en mi mente y el rostro de Edward aparece en ellas. Es su auto.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando pienso en él. Esta debe ser su casa. ¿Pero qué demonios hago aquí?


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Me siento al borde de la cama intentado recordar algo aunque es imposible. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpe mis cavilaciones. Levanto la mirada con la esperanza de encontrarme con los verdes ojos de Edward pero mi desilusión llega cuando lo único que veo es a una chica rubia que me lanza una mirada de hostilidad.

-¡Al fin despertó! –gritó la chica con voz chillona dirigiéndose al corto pasillo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

Por la forma en qué lo dijo supuse que debería ser ya muy tarde. Busqué un reloj por toda la habitación, había uno en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama. Efectivamente, eran casi las 2 de la tarde. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto aunque la verdad no sabía a qué hora había caído rendida por el sueño.

Escuché unas fuertes pisada y pronto apareció Edward en mi campo de visión. Sólo llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura, su pecho estaba descubierto. Sonrió al verme y yo hice lo mismo, la chica seguía allí y soltó un suspiro de exasperación antes de irse.

-Has despertado –dijo Edward. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama-. ¿Tienes hambre? No has comido nada en muchas horas. Me diste un buen susto anoche. Primero estabas coqueteando conmigo, algo inusual en ti, y después estabas inconsciente en mis brazos.

-Sinceramente, Edward. No recuerdo nada –respondo con una sonrisa-. Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de la situación.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Esperaba que me conocieras mejor, Bella –logra decir aun riendo levemente-. Jamás me aprovecharía de alguien que no está en sus cinco sentidos, incluso no planeaba hacer nada contigo anoche. Mi ego estaría destrozado si tuviera una noche loca con una chica y que a la mañana siguiente ella no lo recordara.

-¿Es esta tu habitación? –preguntó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. La verdad no me importaba la respuesta solo quería extender el tiempo para estar juntos.

-Sí.

-Es…

-Da asco. Lo sé –me corta antes de que se me ocurra algo ingenioso-. Alice ha estado llamado como loca. Creo que debe ser ella. Mi teléfono está perdido en algún lugar de la casa y no he logrado encontrarlo. Te llevaré a casa una vez que hayas comido.

Asiento. Él se pone de pie y me ayuda ofrece su mano para ayudarme. Me lleva por el pasillo hasta la sala principal. No había mucho mobiliario, de hecho sólo había un viejo sofá café al que ya empezaba a salírsele fragmentos de algodón y esponja.

Me dirige por una puerta, al otro lado hay una sencilla mesa cuadrada y varias sillas alrededor. La chica de antes está sentada en una de ellas. No me mira cuando me siento a su lado, solo le dirige una mirada a Edward y una vez que logra captar su atención le guiña el ojo. Una oleada de celos me recorre pero la ignoro.

Trato de no sonrojarme cuando mi estómago gruñe escandalosamente, Edward suelta una leve carcajada y abre los gabinetes que están encima de la cocina buscando algo de comida. La chica comienza a golpear la mesa con las uñas y sólo en ese momento me preguntó: ¿quién demonios es y qué hace aquí? Olvide preguntárselo a Edward. No me dan ganas de preguntarle a ella pues por la manera en que me miro la primera vez sé que no le agrado. Edward vuelve y pone delante de mí un tazón, una caja de Froot Loops y un cartón de leche.

-Casi nunca estoy aquí así que no hay muchas opciones –dice Edward en tono de disculpa.

-Descuida. Me gustan los Froot Loops.

Edward sonríe y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que la chica pone los ojos en blanco y hace una mueca. Él se sienta en una silla y me ayuda a servir el cereal en el plato.

-Ella tiene ambas manos, Ed. Creo que puede hacerlo sola –masculla la chica.

-No tienes nada mejor qué hacer, Megan. Aún no sé por qué sigues aquí –responde él.

-Te di la mejor noche de tu vida. ¿Esperabas deshacerte de mí tan rápido? –preguntó ella con voz dolida.

Edward torció la boca con incomodidad y comprendí que había pasado la noche con ella mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Un aguijonazo de dolor golpeo mi pecho y sentí que la rabia provocaba que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me puse de pie sin decir nada más y salí de la cocina, no me molesto que Edward no me siguiera. Encontré la salida, abrí la puerta y salí.

Encontré un billete en la ropa de Edward, tome un taxi y en menos de una hora me encontraba afuera del espantoso edificio. Me aguante las ganas de llorar y espere hasta llegar a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta del departamento y enseguida me encontré con Alice, su rostro se veía preocupado y tenía su teléfono celular en la mano. En cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme, la rodee con expresión confundida.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti –dijo casi a punto de romper en llanto.

Me sentí mal por ella y con cuidado la arrastre conmigo al sofá. Nos sentamos muy juntas y pase un brazo por sus delicados hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Alice, relájate. Sabías que estaba con Edward no te pongas así –dije con delicadeza. Ella soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? Edward no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar.

No entendí lo que quiso decir y tampoco pude preguntarle al respecto pues su teléfono empezó a vibrar con desesperación. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y contesto la llamada de mala gana. Sólo dijo: "Estoy en camino" y colgó. Parecía cansada aunque la verdad no me sorprendió verla vestida como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta en ese mismo momento, era típico de Alice estar presentable hasta en las más incomodas situaciones.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar. Necesitamos una asistente y mientras no consigamos una yo tendré que hacer dos trabajos, es sumamente agotador.

-Yo podría hacerlo. Cubrir el otro puesto, quiero decir –respondo rápidamente -. De todas formas, iba a buscar un trabajo. ¿En qué trabajas?

-Trabajo en la revista Runway. Es una revista de moda. Mi trabajo consiste en confeccionar la ropa de las modelos y asegurarme de que todo esté listo para la sesión de fotos. El trabajo de la asistente consiste en ser la sombra de Esme, ella es la jefa de la revista. No muchas logran durar más de dos semanas, es por eso que siempre estamos solicitando chicas.

-¿Runway? Nunca he oído hablar de esa revista.

-Sólo es reconocida aquí en L.A. Y desde ahora te digo que si no quieres tener constantes dolores de cabeza será mejor que busques otro empleo. No es fácil trabajar para Esme, es demasiado perfeccionista y gran amante de la moda –dice con tono de advertencia.

-No le tengo miedo, Alice. Voy a intentarlo –dije decidida.

Sabía que sería todo un reto pero eso no me detuvo. Trabajar en una revista siempre había sido mi sueño aunque no me apetecía mucho ser asistente de alguien, yo quería ser periodista. Alice sonrió, se puso de pie y dijo:

-Bien, pues se hace tarde. No puedes llegar así como estas vestida y si quieres que Esme te acepte sin dudar entonces dejaras de usar tu ropa –me ayudo a levantarme.

Entre nuevamente al dormitorio de Alice y ella no tardo en poner manos a la obra.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

-¡Alice! –gritó una voz al entrar en la oficina de Esme. El pequeño lugar estaba pintado de blanco y había un escritorio grande en una esquina, había varios papeles desordenados sobre este además de la pantalla de un ordenador.

Alice me había prestado ropa suya aunque los zapatos que hacían juego con el atuendo no me quedaron y tuve que usar los míos. Ella esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. Salimos prácticamente corriendo en cuanto estuve lista. Cuando llegamos al edificio me quede con la boca abierta; entramos por unas enormes puertas de vidrio, el piso blanco estaba tan limpio que podía ver mi reflejo en él, había gente caminando de un lado a otro sin prestarnos atención. Alice me llevo a un ascensor y subimos hasta el piso 23, hay había varios escritorios con chicas vestidas con ropa muy elegante como la de Alice detrás de ellos. Todas quitaron la vista de sus ordenadores y me especularon con la mirada, mi miraron de arriba abajo pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que mis zapatos no eran de marca.

-Llegas tarde, Alice –reprende una voz dura pero a la vez suave.

Me vuelvo para ver a la mujer que habló y me encuentro con una bella mujer con cara en forma de corazón, la piel muy pálida, ojos verdes, nariz recta y labios delgados con labial rojo. Un vestido negro se adhiere a su cuerpo esbelto y le llega a las rodillas, encima tiene puesto un abrigo del mismo color. Su cabello castaño cae en cascada alrededor de sus hombros. Ella debe ser Esme.

-Ya estoy aquí –dice Alice con voz temblorosa.

-Alice, hoy es el día menos indicado para que llegues cuando quieras. La entrevista es en una hora y es probable que llegue tarde –dice Esme con el mismo tono.

-Sé que es un día muy importante pero…

-Todos los días son importantes –la interrumpe Esme. Alice tenía razón, es bastante insoportable.

-Tengo excelentes noticias. Encontré a tu nueva asistente –dice ella cambiando de tema.

Esme no había notado que yo estaba allí hasta que Alice me señaló. Esme soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se alejó unos centímetros para inspeccionarme de arriba abajo, me miraba sin expresión hasta que se detuvo en mis zapatos. Trague saliva con nerviosismo. Esme sólo sonrió con expresión divertida y se volvió hacía Alice.

-¿Esa blusa Gucci no fue la que te regale para Navidad, Alice? Y ese bolso Louis Vuitton lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, también fue un regalo mío –mi amiga hizo una mueca y Esme siguió hablando:- Sin embargo, Alice, no logras engañar a nadie. Esperaba que tuvieras una percepción de la moda un poco más amplia como para no haber intentado engañarme, la ropa de marca se diferencia fácilmente de la ropa de segunda –replicó con cierto desprecio.

-La necesitas más de lo que crees –se limitó a decir Alice -. Vino de Washington y necesita el empleo. Las favorece a ambas, ¿no crees? Aprenderá de moda más tarde.

Esme no dijo nada pero lo pensó un momento, bastante largo debo admitir. Trague saliva con nerviosismo, inspeccionaba cada uno de sus movimientos en busca de una respuesta. Creí que me rechazaría cuando subió la manga de su abrigo, había un bellísimo reloj dorado en su muñeca, ella verifico la hora apenas un segundo y volvió le devolvió la mirada a Alice. Mi amiga sonrió con suficiencia y Esme puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estarás a prueba todo el día de hoy. Sí me agradas entonces te daré el empleo pero no será permanente –me dice y luego se dirige nuevamente a Alice diez minutos para vestirla adecuadamente, explícale las reglas. Si hace algo mal, Alice, tú serás la única responsable.

Alice asiente, toma mi mano y me lleva de regreso al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abren tengo que obligarme a cerrar la boca y no babear, el piso entero es como una tienda de ropa. Personas caminando de un lado a otro, ropa acomodada en perchas o simplemente tirada en el piso, enormes rollos de tela.

Alice no duda ni un segundo y me conduce a una esquina de la habitación, hay un vestidor allí, me dice que la espere allí. Regresa al poco rato con un puño de ropa entre sus manos, me dice que me vista con eso y cierra la cortinilla para darme privacidad. Todo es bastante sencillo pero elegante.

Cuando salgo veo que Alice está caminando hacia mí con un bolso enorme pero bonito. Me lo da y yo lo acepto sin protestar. Ella mira el reloj circular que está por encima de la salida, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hicimos el trato con Esme pero creo que es mejor ponerse en movimiento, Alice también lo cree y juntas volvemos al ascensor.

-Aquí –palmea el costado del bolso-. Estará todo lo que necesitas. En el interior hay bolsillos situados a los lados; en los del lado izquierdo encontraras, tu nuevo teléfono celular, la agenda de eventos de Esme, una agenda con números telefónicos de personas que tú no conoces pero Esme sí, notas aunque la mayoría son de la tintorería. En los bolsillos de lado derecho, el teléfono celular de Esme y las tarjetas de crédito de ella. No es tan difícil si te memorizas todo. No debes cambiar las cosas de lugar. En el resto de la bolsa hay una botella de agua, volúmenes de Runway, siempre tienes que tener la revista más actual.

-¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo? –pregunté aún confundida por todo lo que dijo. No entendí gran parte de ello. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

-Llegarás a acostumbrarte. Serás como la sombra de Esme, no te despegues de ella. Evita tardarte demasiado al entregarle lo que te pida. No hables a menos que te haga una pregunta, no balbucees cuando respondas, eso la irrita bastante. Habrá muchos paparazzi en la conferencia, de ninguna manera tienes que hablar con ellos, te preguntarán por Esme. Probablemente se fijaran en ti por ser la nueva asistente de Esme, ignóralos y todo estará bien. Al principio te tratara de la manera más horrible para que falles pero si haces bien tu trabajo te aseguró que después de un tiempo ya no será tan malvada.

-¡Dios, debe ser una bruja! ¿Hay al menos una cosa buena que tenga? –pregunto. Estamos por llegar a la planta más baja, casi puedo sentirme temblando.

-Oh, sí. Esme no es tan mala una vez que la conoces. Y sí, tiene muchas cosas buenas. Entre ellas esta esa hermosa hija de la que nunca has oído hablar pero que ya la conoces –dice con expresión divertida, no sé a qué se refiere y creo que no tendré oportunidad de preguntarle pues estoy a unos pasos del auto en el que me espera Esme. Alice me detiene con suavidad y quedo frente a ella, me extiende una mano y dice:- Es un placer conocerte, soy la hija de Esme.

Me quedo pasmada esperando a que estalle en carcajadas y me diga que es una broma pero eso nunca sucede. Alice me mira con expresión divertida, le pareció divertido agarrarme con la guardia baja. Escuchó el claxon del auto y sacudo la cabeza para intentar despejar mi mente. Alice sacude su mano y corre de vuelta al ascensor. Yo por mi parte camino en dirección al auto y tomo asiento a un lado de Esme, la madre de Alice.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

El auto avanza a toda prisa entre el tráfico. Yo aún no puedo creer que llame a Esme "bruja" frente a su hija. Esto sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Apenas han pasado unos minutos y el silencio que abunda en el auto me hace sentir nerviosa. Abro el bolso que Alice me dio y reviso todas las cosas con la esperanza de grabarme su localización para que no me sea tan difícil buscarlas después.

No tardo en memorizar todo y eso es aún más desesperante. Luego de unos minutos una idea me viene a la mente. Con cuidado volteo a ver a Esme, ahora está usando lentes de sol y no puedo verla bien. Intento buscar algún parecido entre ella y Alice o Edward o Emmett. Estoy segura de que el único parecido que tiene con Alice es el gusto por la moda, aunque a simple vista parecen dos polos opuestos.

Pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlas? Esta bastante claro que Renée y yo estamos en la misma situación, no coincidíamos en nada. Renée era bastante extrovertida y yo igual de tímida que Charlie.

El auto se detiene e interrumpe mis cavilaciones. Miro por la ventana y descubro que Alice tenía razón, la acera esta abarrotada de gente con cámaras y aún dentro del coche el flash me ciega la vista. Esme no dice nada, aún tiene esa expresión de aburrimiento y superioridad. Ella baja del auto con elegancia y yo enseguida me pongo en movimiento pues temo perderla de vista entre todas estas personas.

La sigo muy de cerca y veo que ella se limita a sonreír a las cámaras, se detiene algunas veces como si fuera a posar para la portada de las revistas e instintivamente me aparto pues no quiero que me capten a mí también. Los periodistas y paparazzi gritan algunas preguntas sobre rumores para Esme pero todos hablan al mismo tiempo que no entiendo gran parte de lo que dicen.

Subimos por las escalerillas de un edificio y entramos sin más, hay más camarógrafos allí. Sigo a Esme por el pasillo, llegamos a un ascensor y entramos para refugiarnos de los flashes. Esme presiona el botón 15 y siento el movimiento del ascensor al subir. No estaba segura de sí eran mis nervios pero podía sentir su mirada aunque era difícil asegurarse pues temía verla fijamente y sus lentes eran demasiado oscuros.

El ascensor de detuvo abruptamente y enseguida se abrieron las puertas. No me sorprendió ver luces blancas en la otra habitación pero me irrito bastante. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a Esme? Por el rabillo del ojo vi que ella les lanzaba una sonrisa deslumbrante. Deje que ella saliera primero, fuimos a otra habitación y casi en el centro de la sala hay un sofá individual, Esme no vacila y se sienta en él, hay varias sillas delante de ella pero vacías. Ella revisa la hora en su reloj y cuando levanta la vista comienzan a llegar personas que toman asiento, todos llevan una sencilla libreta y un bolígrafo además de pequeñas grabadoras de voz.

La entrevista comienza en ese momento. Esme se quita las gafas y responde a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa, incluso hace varias bromas y eso me sorprende. Por horas le preguntan a Esme cada detalle sobre su nueva línea de ropa y por Runway. Ella adopta una actitud tan natural y agradable.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de tu línea, Esme. Cuéntanos sobre tu familia –pide un entrevistador. Esme hace una mueca pero intenta no borrar su sonrisa -. ¿Tu esposo te apoya en tu trabajo?

-Por supuesto. Carlisle me motiva lo suficiente y puedo decir que soy afortunada al estar con alguien como él –responde ella.

-Es bueno saberlo. ¿Y qué hay de tus hijos? Hemos escuchado que la pequeña Alice está siguiendo tus pasos –menciona otro entrevistador.

-Lo hace. Supongo que debo darle créditos por adelantado gracias a su valiosa colaboración con la nueva Línea. No es un verdadero trabajo para ella. Es una gran amante de la moda, como yo –responde Esme.

-Al parecer ya tenemos una pista sobre quién podría ser la próxima Directora de Runway –comenta con diversión el mismo entrevistador. Esme ríe ante la idea.

-Es una posibilidad –se limita a responder.

-¿Y qué podrías decirnos de tus otros dos hijos? Edward no parece interesado en la moda aunque se le ha visto en varios clubs –pregunta una mujer.

-Tienes razón. La moda es un trabajo de tiempo completo, sólo ciertas personas tienen la valentía para atarse a ella y olvidar todo lo demás. Edward prefiere la libertad de hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, pero si hay algo que en serio le apasiona creo que es la música. Adora tocar el piano. A mí me encantaba escucharlo –dice Esme con devoción y luego añade con voz desanimada:- Se mudó hace poco y ya no lo veo demasiado.

-¡Es una lástima! –exclama la entrevistadora.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de Emmett? –pregunta otro entrevistador. Esme se pone tensa tan pronto como hace la pregunta, la sonrisa de su rostro desaparece y veo que hace un esfuerzo por no parecer incomoda.

-Yo... -Esme parece estar eligiendo bien sus palabras. Ella recobra la compostura y continúa:- No tengo idea de cuáles son los intereses de Emmett pero estoy segura de que no lo es la moda. La verdad es que hace más de tres años que no hablo con él, ni siquiera lo he visto y eso que ambos vivimos en la misma ciudad.

Se hace un silencio profundo en la sala, los entrevistadores escriben algunas notas en sus cuadernos, después todos empiezan a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo. Todos quieren saber la razón del alejamiento entre Esme y Emmett, al igual que yo. Esme se pone de pie.

-Creo que son suficientes preguntas –concluye con una sonrisa aunque la felicidad no se refleja en sus ojos.

Ella se coloca nuevamente sus lentes oscuros y sale de allí conmigo detrás. Aún hay fotógrafos en el pasillo pero Esme no se detiene hasta llegar al ascensor. Ella extiende su mano hacia mí y me pide su teléfono, meto la mano en la bolsa y se lo entrego de inmediato.

En cuanto subimos al auto ella se quita los lentes, me sorprendo al ver que tiene los ojos rojo como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Se frota los ojos con las mangas de su abrigo, respira profundamente varias veces y se pone las gafas de nueva cuenta. La curiosidad arde en mi interior, tendré que preguntarle a Alice esta noche.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

La entrevista había durado cerca de dos horas y el trato era que seguiría a Esme el día entero. No fue así del todo. Ella me mando a la tintorería por su ropa y luego tendría que llevárselas a su casa, tenía que hacer eso en menos de una hora, aunque el tráfico de la ciudad no ayudaba en mucho logre hacer la entrega a tiempo.

Esme estuvo en su oficina unas cuantas horas y Alice me instalo en el escritorio que estaba afuera de la oficina de Esme por si me necesitaba. Mientras esperaba alguna nueva orden de Esme me puse a ojear varios volúmenes de Runway, había muchos artículos sobre las nuevas tendencias que se estaban usando y había pequeños tips de moda. También críticas sobre otras líneas de ropa hechas por diseñadores famosos que habían creado algún vestido para muchas actrices igual de famosas.

Conforme veía más y más modelos esqueléticas posando con vestido extravagantes comencé a crear mis propias críticas y pensaba que todas aquellas prendas tenían el mismo estilo extravagante y aburrido. No tarde en conocer la razón por la cual las imágenes me parecían pésimas; la culpa era de las modelos que tenían una expresión de aburrimiento permanente, ninguna de ellas sonreía y su aspecto era enfermizo. Tenían la piel prácticamente pegada a los huesos, el maquillaje oscuro no disimulaba en nada sus marcadas ojeras, sus delgados cuerpos no lucían bien en la ropa que traían y la mayoría parecía a punto de desmayarse. Me recorrió un escalofrió el simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que hacían para tener ese horrible aspecto. No debían comer nada y quizá lo poco que consumían terminaba en el baño.

En ese momento, mi nuevo teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Presione el botón verde para atender la llamada. Un tal Alec, asistente de Aro Vulturi, quería recordarme que Esme debía asistir a una fiesta organizada por Aro. Busque la agenda de Esme y busque el evento del que Alec me hablaba pero no lo encontré apuntado por ninguna parte. Tome una pluma y apunte yo misma la dirección, hora y fecha. Le asegure que allí estaría Esme y luego le colgué.

Me puse de pie y fui a la oficina de Esme, ella estaba atendiendo una llamada también. Di unos suaves golpecitos al cristal, ella levanto la mirada y me hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara. Cortó la llamada en cuanto cruce el umbral. Fue inevitable no darme cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado, ya no tenía esa dura mirada, ahora su rostro parecía más relajado y creí que la vería sonreír en cualquier momento.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Me pregunto regresándome a la realidad-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Llamaron de parte de Aro Vulturi. Mañana tendrá un evento importante y desea que usted esté presente –informe con voz neutral. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-De acuerdo. Dale los datos al chófer para que pase a recogerme diez minutos antes. Dile a Alice que vaya a Tiffany's a comprarme algo adecuado para el evento –ordena.

-Alice debe estar ocupada. ¿No preferiría que fuera yo? –le pregunto anticipando ya la negativa.

-No tienes buen gusto por la moda. Además, pensaba mandarte por mi café. Avísale a Alice, ella te dirá a dónde debes ir –responde. Toma su teléfono entre sus manos y se vuelve a mí de nuevo:- Ya puedes retirarte.

Asiento y salgo a toda prisa. Alice debe estar confeccionando la ropa. Subo al ascensor pero no recuerdo en qué piso esta la sala que parece centro comercial. Salgo del ascensor y vuelvo al escritorio. Tomo mi nuevo teléfono y enseguida encuentro el número de Alice. Pulsó el botón para marcar, ella responde al primer timbrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta alarmada.

-Alice, soy yo, Bella. Esme quiere que vayas a buscarle algo a Tiffany's, irá a una fiesta mañana por la noche. Confía más en tu gusto por la moda que en el mío –al otro lado de la línea Alice suelta una carcajada.

-Está bien, Bella. Iré en este instante. Pero, ¿por qué no subiste a decírmelo personalmente?

-Temía perderme. Aquí todos los pisos son iguales. Esme me pidió a mí que fuera por su café. ¿A dónde tengo que ir y de qué manera le gusta? –pregunto.

-Bella, esto es importante. No olvides nada de lo que te voy a decir. A Esme sólo le gusta el café de Starbucks pero no cualquier Starbucks, tienes que ir al centro de la ciudad, está por la Avenida Ocean. Al menos la tienes fácil con lo del café, pide un Late Express, asegúrate de que le pongan mucha crema. Tu trabajo depende de ese café. No es tan difícil. Y date prisa porque se molestara si te tardas.

Es ella quien termina la llamada y en lugar de tomar el ascensor corro escaleras abajo a toda prisa. Cuando estoy en la planta baja me detengo unos minutos para recuperar la respiración. También comprendo que trabajar para Esme será todo un reto.

-No estoy bromeando –le digo con irritación a Alice.

Después de llevarle el último pedido a Esme nos autorizó a Alice y a mí salir. Ambas tomamos un taxi para volver. Cuando Alice me pregunto qué me había parecido ser la asistente de Esme no me quede callada y no tarde en empezar a quejarme pero ella se limitó a reír.

-Ella me odia, Ali –afirmo. Estamos ante la puerta del departamento mientras ella busca la llave en su bolso -. Recorrí media ciudad para comprar su preciado café y no puede tomarse la pequeña molestia para decir 'gracias'.

Ella suelta una carcajada. Abre la puerta y me deja entrar primero. Me sorprende ver la luz de la sala principal encendida. Nos fuimos cuando aún había luz natural y no había necesidad de encenderla. Luego escucho pisadas que vienen del pasillo y a los pocos segundos me encuentro con la alta figura de Edward que camina hacia nosotras sonriendo tímidamente.

Todos los sucesos de esa misma mañana se agolpan en mi mente. No sé qué hace aquí pero no seré yo quien haga la pregunta.

-¡Edward! –exclama Alice sorprendida. Bueno al menos sé que ella no lo invitó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estuve llamándote todo el día pero no contestabas. Olvidé pagar la factura de la luz y… quería saber si podía quedarme aquí sólo esta noche… o tal vez dos –se escuchaba avergonzado.

-¿Sólo tú? –preguntó Alice con recelo.

-Sí. Al menos esta noche soy sólo yo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Lo pensó un momento. Se volvió a mí y luego a Edward.

-No soy la única que vive aquí, Edward. Ahora también cuenta la opinión de Bella.

-Ella dirá que sí –responde Edward confiado. Ambos me miran.

-Sí –mis labios se mueven sin que yo de la orden a mi cerebro.

Edward sonríe con alegría, me rodea con sus fuertes brazos antes de que pueda impedírselo. Alice suspira y se va a su habitación. Cuando Edward me suelta no levanto la mirada para verlo y en lugar de eso desaparezco por el pasillo y cierro la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí.

Estoy tan cansada que en cuanto mi cuerpo toca mi cama termino profundamente dormida, ni siquiera tuve la fuerza suficiente para quitarme la ropa o cubrirme con la sabana. Siento que han pasado sólo unos minutos cuando la alarma comienza a sonar alocadamente. Suelto un gruñido y la apago.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos, estiro todas mis extremidades para quitarme la enorme pereza que tengo. Miró el reloj. Sólo tengo media hora para estar lista y llegar a tiempo al instituto. Me paro de golpe y busco mis cosas para tomar una ducha. Salgo por la puerta casi sin tocar el piso pero cuando estoy por llegar al baño choco con algo y estoy a punto de caer al piso pero algo me sujeta. Miro hacia arriba para ver lo que impidió mi caída y me encuentro con la mirada penetrante de Edward y sus brazos rodeándome como la noche anterior.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, Bella –dice Edward estabilizándome en el suelo.

Así es como puedo notar que sólo tiene unos boxers puestos y su pecho nuevamente esta descubierto. Me alejo de él tan rápido como puedo con miedo de caer en sus encantos otra vez. No entiendo por qué este hombre tiene que ser tan malditamente irresistible. Intento mantener la mirada alta y no me dejo intimidar por su perfecto cuerpo.

-¡Edward! –intento sonar sorprendida aunque la verdad sí lo estoy-. Había olvidado que estabas aquí.

-Me ofendes, Bella. Nadie nunca olvida mi presencia. Soy difícil de pasar inadvertido –sonríe presumido.

-Está bien. Sería interesante quedarme a escuchar cómo engrandeces tu ego pero tengo prisa –digo cortante y lo rodeo para entrar al baño-. Debo tomar una ducha de cinco minutos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que enjabone tu espalda por ti? –pregunta a mi espalda. Me paro de golpe y lo miro sobre mi hombro.

-Yo nunca dije eso, Edward.

-No de manera directa. La mayoría de las mujeres no hablan de manera directa pero he aprendido a entender su leguaje. Siempre se hablan con palabras clave y, tu "Tomare una ducha" es igual a "Vamos Edward, tengamos sexo loco en la regadera".

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sin decir nada más cierro la puerta del baño detrás de mí. Apoyo mi espalda en la fría madera de la puerta y respiró con profundidad un par de veces. No sé por qué la presencia de Edward me afecta tanto, sólo es un chico como cualquier otro. Sacudo mi cabeza con la esperanza de así poder sacarlo de mi mente y luego me sumerjo en el agua que cae de la regadera.

Me envuelvo en una toalla cuando he terminado y salgo a toda prisa en dirección a mi dormitorio. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro. Le echo un vistazo al reloj que descansa en la mesita de noche y maldigo en voz baja. Ni aunque ocurra un milagro llegaré a tiempo. Suelto un suspiro de cansancio y voy corriendo a la cocina. Detesto cuando mi estómago no me permite concentrarme en clases.

No me sorprende encontrar a Edward en la cocina pero sí me pone nerviosa incluso aunque este vestido. Alice no está, ella siempre sale antes que yo. No me dejo intimidar por él y paso a su lado para buscar algo rápido que pueda comer. Lo miró de reojo y veo que está poniendo un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

-Buen día, Bella –dice Edward girándose para verme -. Olvide decirlo antes.

-Al parecer no soy la única que sufre de amnesia –respondo con una sonrisa.

El suelta una leve risa. Yo por mi parte sigo abriendo y cerrando las pequeñas puertas de la alacena sin encontrar nada que pueda comer en cinco minutos. Al parecer tendré que irme así. Edward me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –pregunta. El pan sale saltando de la tostadora y él se vuelve para colocarlos con cuidado en un plato.

-Llegaré tarde al instituto –respondo pasando a su lado para ir por mi bolso.

No es difícil darme cuenta de que él me sigue pero se detiene en el comedor. Busco mis cosas en mi habitación y vuelvo corriendo a la sala. Reviso mi bolso para confirmar que tengo todo lo necesario.

-¿Estas lista? –Levanto la mirada y veo a Edward parado a unos pasos de la puerta, está girando algo entre sus manos-. Vamos, te llevaré a la escuela.

-Caminar contigo a mi lado no me hará llegar más temprano, Edward –le suelto con exasperación.

-No seas ridícula. Te llevaré en mi auto –dice cogiendo una bolsa de papel de la mesa del comedor. Lo miró con incredulidad.

-No creo que a tu novia le guste eso. Se veía muy molesta ayer por la mañana –digo recordando a la chica rubia.

-No tengo novia –dice abriendo la puerta y haciéndome una señal para que salga. Hago lo que me dice y el sale detrás de mí.

Me pide que espere afuera y unos minutos más tarde llega conduciendo su flamante Volvo plateado, subo al asiento del copiloto. El acelera con brusquedad y salgo disparada contra mi asiento, busco a tientas el cinturón de seguridad, lo cruzo por mi pecho y lo abrocho. Sin perder de vista el camino me extiende la bolsa de papel.

-Cómelos antes de que se enfríen.

Abro la bolsa y descubro el pan tostado que estaba haciendo en la cocina, les ha untado mermelada de fresa. Mi estómago gruñe en respuesta.

-Gracias –le digo. Me llevo el pan a la boca y mastico con rapidez por el hambre feroz que tengo-. Edward, si la chica que estaba en tu casa no es tu novia entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

-¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la cual hagas esa pregunta? –pregunta sonriendo.

-Sólo curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia. Seré lo más breve –se aclara la garganta y comienza su relato:- Su nombre es Megan. Es mi vecina. Cuando recién me mude allí, ella me dio la bienvenida y me dijo que si algún día necesitaba algo no debía dudar en llamarla. Es claro que sus intenciones eran otras. Aquella noche, debo serte sincero, te tire en la cama y no tardaste en soltar todo lo que estaba en tu estómago. Estabas hecha un asco.

-Me halagas, Edward –digo con sarcasmo. El suelta una carcajada.

-No me malinterpretes. Bueno, el caso era que no me atrevía a desvestirte yo mismo. Fui a casa de Megan y le pedí que me ayudara contigo. Por supuesto, ella no acepto hasta estar segura de recibir algo a cambio. Así fue como ella te quito el vestido, cambio las sabanas de mi cama, te limpio y finalmente te cubrió con una sábana limpia. Luego fuimos al cuarto de huéspedes y…

-Ahórrate esa parte de la historia –lo corto con una expresión de asco.

-La verdad, Bella, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No es verdad que no hay luz en mi casa. Me fui porque desde esa noche, Megan no ha dejado de acosarme. Odio cuando las chicas se ponen posesivas y que por pasar una noche con ellas ya creen que eres de su propiedad.

-Tampoco es correcto jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, Edward.

-Yo no juego con los sentimientos de nadie. Antes de tener sexo con ellas les dejo bien claro que no las necesita más que para satisfacerme. Además, ellas aceptan sin problemas –lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso?! –exclamo molesta. Él se gira para mirarme con sorpresa-. Las mujeres no son tus juguetes, Edward. No puedo creer que seas tan insensible.

-¡Bien! –dice él casi gritando-. La próxima vez asegúrate de no sacar conclusiones tan rápido, Isabella. Y tampoco deberías juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo. No sé qué esperabas de mí pero, nunca encontrarás a un hombre romántico y con sentimientos en un club al que fuiste la última vez.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-Bella, te encontré besando a Emmett. ¿Piensas que él es diferente a mí? Él es mil veces peor. Emmett no soporta estar más de tres horas con la misma chica sin ponerse violento –me estremezco sólo de pensarlo. No creía que Emmett tuviera problemas con su genio.

-Gracias por la advertencia. Ya sé cuáles son las dos personas a las que debo evitar –digo con frialdad. Estoy a unas calles del instituto-. Detente. Aquí me bajo.

-Bella, lamento…

-Para el auto, Edward –le ordeno con voz firme. Él se acerca a la acera y se detiene -. Gracias por el viaje –le digo antes de bajarme del auto y caminar a prisa al instituto.

Al menos, ahora sé quién saco el corazón frío de Esme.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Mi teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde que salí de mi última clase. Olvide que aún trabajo para Esme y esa misma noche tiene una fiesta. Salí corriendo de la escuela directo al centro para comprar su café y dejarlo en su oficina antes de que llegara. No tuve tiempo de cambiarme de ropa y cuando Esme me vio no pudo evitar lanzarme un gesto de desprecio.

Alice ha estado buscando un brazalete que convine con el vestido que le compró ayer. No entiendo por qué es tan importante llevar todo a juego. El esposo de Esme, Carlisle, será su acompañante; lo que significaba que tendría el doble de trabajo.

El Sr. Cullen es profesor de medicina en la Universidad de Los Ángeles. Me alegraba de que al menos el esposo de Esme no fuera tan exigente como ella. Él se limitó a pedirme que alquilara un traje para él y lo dejará en su casa. Más tarde tendría que llevar a Esme a su casa, ir por Carlisle a la Universidad y llevarlo a él también.

El único lado bueno que le encuentro a todo esto es que tendré la mente ocupada y así evitaré pensar en Edward ya que desde que lo conocí no he dejado de hacerlo. El lado malo es que Alice no asistirá pues aún tiene trabajo pendiente, me dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde tratando de adelantar algo para la línea.

Cuando son casi las siete doy un último suspiro de tranquilidad y luego me pongo en movimiento. Me subo al auto de Esme y le digo al chofer el recorrido que tendrá que hacer. Cuando la primera misión, que es dejar que Carlisle y Esme se arreglen, no me queda otra cosa que hacer más que esperar y esperar a que terminen. A las ocho exactamente salen y partimos a la mansión de Aro Vulturi.

El lugar esta abarrotado de gente, todos visten elegantemente y me alegro de que Alice me hubiera ayudado prestándome algo más o menos decente. Llevaba un vestido corto de color azul claro de tirantes y unas sencillas zapatillas plateadas, se había tomado el tiempo de rizar mi cabello y coloco una ligera capa de maquillaje sobre mi rostro. Noté la expresión de alivio de Esme cuando me vio.

En cuanto pasamos las delicadas puertas de cristal, un hombre alto corrió hacía Esme y Carlisle. A ambos los abrazo amistosamente y beso sus mejillas. Aro Vulturi, era blanco como la cal, el cabello negro le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos marrones tienen un toque calculador, sus movimientos eran delicados y sutiles.

-¡Esme! No sabes cuan feliz me hace que hayas venido –dice con alegría.

Puedo ver la incomodidad de Carlisle ante el hecho de que Aro aún sostiene las manos de su esposa entre las suyas. Tampoco paso por alto que solo le hablo a Esme.

-Es un honor, Aro. Aunque lamento confesarte que no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo. Tenemos una reservación a la que no queremos faltar –responde Esme con tono amigable. La sonrisa de Aro tiembla un poco.

-No hay problema. Sólo asegúrate de hacerme saber cuándo se marchen –responde. Mira algo por encima del hombro de Esme-. Tengo que hacer algo. Volveré en un minuto.

Esme asiente y Aro pasa a su lado en dirección a la salida. Carlisle se inclina para susurrarle algo al oído, Esme se pone tensa al escucharlo. Sé que algo no está bien por la reacción de Esme, no es muy común en ella ponerse en ese estado. Hizo lo mismo en la entrevista y acto seguido se fue sin decir nada más. Ella le responde en voz baja a Carlisle pero no alcanzo a escucharla. Luego, se vuelve hacía mí.

-No te necesitaré hasta dentro de un rato, Isabella –dice con su tono usual. Capto la indirecta.

-Estaré afuera por si me vuelve a necesitar –respondo mirándolos a ambos alternativamente.

Doy media vuelta y atravieso la salida. Una ráfaga de viento golpea mi piel desnuda, he olvidado pedirle a Alice una chaqueta y a ella se le ha olvidado darme una. Rodeo la enorme casa y encuentro una fuente en forma de círculo instalada en el centro de un verde césped, no hay nadie cerca y camino hacia ella. Me siento en el borde. El viento hace que una brisa de agua me salpique la espalda y eso provoca que me estremezca.

Me dedico a mirar las estrellas que manchan de blanco el oscuro cielo. Incluso desde aquí puedo escuchar la música instrumental que viene de adentro de la casa, también puedo escuchar el bajo murmullo de las personas al hablar.

Llevo trabajando para Esme dos días y siento que han sido años, siento que a mi cuerpo le están comenzando a salir grietas. Estoy sumamente agotada. En este momento siento una paz infinita que no quiero que termine aunque sé que tarde o temprano lo hará. Mis piernas están matándome, he subido las escaleras de la editorial de Runway gracias a que el ascensor siempre estaba lleno. No veía la hora de volver a mi departamento y arrojarme a la cama.

-¡Bella! –me llamo una voz a mi espaldas. Reconocería esa voz aterciopelada en cualquier parte-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me vuelvo hacia atrás para encontrarme con Edward. No puedo evitar notar que no lleva su habitual vestimenta informal. Un traje negro se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su cabello aún tiene ese aspecto despeinado que lo hace lucir sexy. Él me mira desconcertado y se mueve hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Estoy trabajando, Edward –le digo indiferente. Recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos en la mañana y decido que no quiero ser una aventura más para él.

-¿Trabajando? ¿Con esa ropa? ¿Qué clase de empleo tienes? –me mira de arriba abajo. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Soy la asistente de Esme Cullen –le suelto.

No le he dicho que trabajo para su madre y creo que Alice tampoco lo ha hecho ya Edward parece sorprendido más que sorprendido la verdad parece divertido. Él se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrir su sonrisa pero inevitablemente deja escapar una carcajada.

-Lo siento mucho –logra decir entre risas, está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse-. De verdad, mis más sinceras condolencias. Espero que ya estés buscando otro empleo. No duraras demasiado.

-Todos dicen lo mismo –menciono tajante-. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Escuche que esta fiesta es exclusiva y no puedes entrar sin invitación.

-Tengo invitación –responde marcando las palabras-. De hecho soy una clase de invitado especial. Ya debes conocer a Aro. Bueno, pues su hija, Gianna, me pidió que viniera.

-Supongo que le darás las gracias a tu manera –le digo resaltando la última palabra.

Él sonríe pero puedo ver que la alegría no llega hasta sus ojos. Me mira a los ojos como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos, yo sólo me revuelvo en mi lugar. En el fondo sé que debería alejarme de él pero de alguna manera me resulta imposible alejarme. No quiero ser yo la que retome la conversación y Edward no deja de mirarme inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? –me pregunta en voz baja pero no susurrando.

-No sé a qué te refieres –respondo desconcertada-. ¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

-Lo que quiero decir es… –comienza haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. Él parece serio y su rostro no tiene expresión alguna. Continúa hablando:- … Desde que te conocí algo ha cambiado en mí, Bella. Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que serías fácil de conquistar pero no fue así. Simplemente no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti. He pasado la noche entera con mujeres que están verdaderamente bien pero su compañía ya no me satisface. Sólo te quiero a ti, Isabella. Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti hago algo mal y lo único que consigo es alejarte cada vez más. Me estoy volviendo loco. Te deseo con todo mí ser. Lo único que quiero saber es: ¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo?

Lo miró con sorpresa. Eso algo a lo que no puedo responder. Creía que solo yo era la que no podía mantenerse distanciada de Edward pero al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo aunque bien podría estar mintiendo para que me acueste con él, no sé qué pensar. Él se mantiene quieto como si no hubiera hablado pero tiene una expresión atormentada en rostro. Me pongo de pie, me acerco a él y coloco la palma de mi mano en su mejilla con la esperanza de que su boca se curve en una sonrisa, Edward se limita a poner su mano sobre la mía y se la lleva a los labios. El sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel hace que me recorra un cosquilleo por todo el brazo. Miró hacía arriba y mi mirada se cruza con la suya, sus ojos irradian ternura y sé que todo lo que me dijo es verdad.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Edward no se resiste y me rodea con sus brazos, yo acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho y siento que presiona sus labios en mi cabello. Se siente tan… bien estar así. Juntos. Sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Puedo escuchar su corazón latir y me parece el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. También alcanzo a escuchar el mío pues late a mil por segundo, esta tan acelerado que no me sorprendería si Edward pudiera escucharlo. Siento que el tiempo se detiene en ese momento.

Estamos así varios minutos sin que nadie se mueva. Es agradable sentir el roce de su piel con la mía, su dulce aroma que me embriaga, el calor que me proporciona su cuerpo a pesar de que antes sentía frío. No quiero que este momento se termine. Inevitablemente, mis piernas comienzan a entumirse por la falta de movimiento, intento ignorarlo pero siento que podrían doblarse en cualquier momento.

Comienzo a separarme pero él se aferra mí. Me rió y pongo mis manos sobre sus brazos para aflojar su agarre pero sigue sin ceder.

-No te vayas –me susurra al oído-. Temo que esto sea un sueño y desaparezcas en cualquier momento.

-Soy real, Edward –le aseguro. Me giró y nuestros labios están a milímetros de distancia, puedo sentir su aliento. No quiero ser yo la que elimine el espacio entre nosotros.

Separo mis labios inconscientemente pero él capta la señal al instante y comienza a inclinarse. Cuando nuestros labios se rozan escucho un chasquido y siento pinchazos fríos en mis brazos y piernas. Nos separamos a regañadientes para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Los rociadores automáticos disparaban agua en todas direcciones y en menos de cinco minutos mi vestido está completamente mojado y se pega a mi cuerpo.

Edward me toma por el brazo y me lleva lejos del alcance de los rociadores. Limpio mis brazos con las palmas de mis manos y después los cruzo. Edward sacude su cabello y luego me sonríe.

-Esas cosas son irritantemente inoportunas –menciona sin dejar de sonreír.

Él se quita su chaqueta y la pasa por mis hombros pero esta tan mojada que no hace cambio alguno.

-Edward, esto no cambia nada –le digo.

-Intento ser romántico. Acéptala y di gracias.

-Gracias.

-Creo que son suficientes emociones para una sola noche. Es hora de irnos –sugiere.

-Esme no me ha dado permiso de irme –respondo con tristeza. Nada sería mejor que irme con él ahora.

-Eso tiene solución. Ella no puede negarme nada –me guiña un ojo-. Espera aquí un momento.

Edward se va y yo me quedo allí. Me llevo las mangas de la chaqueta de Edward a la nariz y aspiro su exquisito aroma. Miro al cielo y cuento las estrellas esperando a que llegue. Edward vuelve un rato después, pero no viene sólo. Una chica alta de cabello castaño hombros está caminando junto a él, muy cerca de él. No puedo evitar captar que su mano se cierra en torno al interior del codo de Edward y siento ganas de arrancarle el brazo completo. Los celos disminuyen cuando veo que Edward no se ve cómodo a lado de ella.

Una vez que ambos están de pie frente a mí siento el incómodo silencio que se abre entre nosotros. La chica me observa de arriba abajo con descaro. Es la misma mirada que me dio Megan, la vecina de Edward, la primera vez que me vio. Alice nunca me miró de esa manera cuando la conocí y tampoco Rosalie.

-Bella, ella es Gianna. Es la hija de Aro. Te hable de ella hace unos minutos –dice Edward después de unos segundos. Es la chica que invito especialmente a Edward a la fiesta de Aro, y no es difícil adivinar que esperaba obtener de Edward lo mismo que otras chicas. Lástima que no será esta noche.

-Claro. Ya recuerdo –respondo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Gianna, ella es Bella. Es la asistente de Esme. Te hable de ella en el camino –le dice Edward a Gianna.

Le extiendo la mano esperando que la estreche pero ella se limita a ignorarme deliberadamente. Bajo mi brazo con lentitud al tiempo que pongo los ojos en blanco. Gianna es definitivamente una creída, no sé cómo Edward pudo aceptar su invitación para venir aquí.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Edward, presentarme con la empleada de Esme. Aunque la verdad no entiendo, ¿a qué viene todo esto? –pregunta Gianna sin mirarme.

-Tú quisiste acompañarme hasta aquí –responde Edward con educación:- La verdad es que… Lamento no poder quedarme aquí contigo. La ropa de Bella esta mojada y la llevaré a casa.

-¿Y no puede irse ella sola? –pregunta Gianna.

-Las calles pueden ser peligrosas a estas horas.

-¿Y qué se supone que haré yo el resto de la noche? –chilla Gianna.

-Hay como más de cien personas allí dentro. Encontraras a alguien interesante con quien platicar –responde Edward y luego le guiña el ojo-. Bien. Me encantaría quedarme pero, ¿qué se le va hacer?

Edward ni siquiera se molesta en parecer triste ante la perspectiva de irse y creo que eso provoca que el enfado de Gianna vaya en aumento. Aun en la oscura noche puedo ver que el rostro de Gianna esta rojo como un tomate, seguramente debe estar aguantando las ganas tirarse al piso y ponerse a patalear. Conozco a las chicas de su tipo. Nunca aceptan un no por respuesta.

Pero eso no detiene a Edward cuando pasa a su lado y me toma por el brazo suavemente. Gianna me fulmina con la mirada. Edward le hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y enseguida salimos de allí.

No puedo evitar reírme cuando Edward insiste en cargarme de las escaleras hasta el departamento. Le advierto que las escaleras son bastante peligrosas y algo podría ocurrirnos pero él me ignora y antes de que pueda darme cuenta me encuentro en sus brazos.

Edward sube con dificultad por las escaleras. Cuando está a punto de pisar el quinto escalón una de sus piernas falla y ambos caemos golpeándonos contra el metal oxidado. Siento una punzada de dolor en el brazo pero, cuando hecho un vistazo para comprobar la magnitud de la herida, me sorprende ver solo un pequeño rasguño del que apenas han salido unas gotas de sangre. Hago una ligera mueca ante el olor de la sangre que llega a mi nariz.

-Creo que fue una mala idea –admite Edward poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Me extiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Acepto su ayuda y al mismo tiempo suelto una risita ante lo cómica que me parece la escena. Edward aprovecha que estoy entre sus brazos para darme un suave beso en los labios. En un segundo mis pies dejan de tocar el piso y estoy otra vez en sus brazos, esta vez sube con rapidez las escaleras y llegamos al departamento sin problemas.

Edward me deja en el piso y nuevamente me besa, pero esta vez con más pasión y desesperación. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para atraerlo más a mí, él me empuja para acorralarme contra la pared y me toma por la cintura. Con precaución levanto una pierna y la enrollo en su cadera, cuando él comprende lo que pretendo hacer pone más fuerza en su agarre y de esa forma logro ajustar ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Siento mi corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mis costillas, es como si tuviera la urgencia de salir volando de mi pecho. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Mi cabeza da vueltas y en ese momento sólo somos él y yo. No hay nada que pueda separarnos. Antes temía que no me quisiera de verdad, temía que sólo me quisiera para pasar el rato, pero ahora estoy segura de que creeré cada palabra que me diga y nunca dudaré que sean mentira.

Nunca creí que el poder de amar estuviera a mi alcance, siempre evitaba a cualquier hombre que intentará algo conmigo. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Edward me sostiene firmemente y con facilidad logra apoyarme en la pared mientras que él maniobra para abrir la puerta sin interrumpir el beso. Sé perfectamente qué sigue después y no pienso detenerlo además de ser consciente de que mi cabeza no escuchara razones.

Edward cierra de una patada la puerta detrás de sí, camina a trompicones por la sala que está a oscuras y de golpe me deja caer en el sofá. Con cuidado se pone encima de mí y comienza a repartir suaves besitos por mi cuello, suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos. Él desliza sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis piernas, luego empieza a subir de nuevo hasta llegar a mis muslos y juega con el dobladillo de mi vestido. Cada toque es como una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo y termina en… Hmm, bueno, ahí.

Escuchó el ligero chasquido del interruptor al encender la luz. Abro los ojos de golpe y la luz deslumbra tanto mi visión que automáticamente tengo que llevarme una mano a los ojos. Edward sigue encima de mí pero su cuerpo se pone rígido en cuanto escucha lo mismo que yo. Me incorporó en un rápido movimiento y Edward cae al suelo con un gruñido. Frente a mí y a un lado de la puerta esta Alice.

"Mierda" pienso. No se supone que debería estar aquí. Me dijo que trabajaría hasta tarde y aun no es ni medianoche. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? No escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse por lo que creo que estaba aquí cuando llegamos, quizás se encontraba en su habitación. Debió escucharnos al llegar, no fuimos muy silenciosos. La situación en si es bastante incomoda y al parecer nadie sabe qué decir. Edward aún no puede salir de la sorpresa y permanece en el piso, mientras que Alice nos mira a ambos alternativamente como si pidiera una explicación.

Alice ya me había dicho que Edward no era alguien confiable y aunque no me lo había dicho directamente sé que a ella no le gustaría que estuviera con él. De lo único que estaba segura era que ella sí preferiría verme con él y no con Emmett. No entendía la razón de eso pero algún día me enteraría. Mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir, Edward salió al rescate con uno de sus comentarios ingeniosos aunque no muy adecuado para el momento.

–A veces puedes ser un poco inoportuna, Alice –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y en ese instante sentí que la atmosfera comenzaba a aligerarse, aunque Alice seguía mirándome con la incógnita presente en su rostro. Me encogí de hombros levemente y me lleve las manos al cabello tratando de arreglarlo pues debía estar hecho un revoltijo, también me bajé el vestido con disimulo. Le sonreía a mi amiga con timidez, lamentablemente ella no pudo responder igual pero no me sorprendió.

–Creí que estarías acompañando a Esme, Bella –dice Alice y alcanzo a captar su tono de reproche.

–Me dijo que podía irme. No se quedaría mucho tiempo en la fiesta de Aro, mencionó una reservación –respondí a modo de explicación. Ella asintió como si recordará, al menos esa parte de la historia aunque sé que ella no entendía cómo había terminado con Edward. Sentí que debía explicar eso también y traté de sonar lo más casual posible: – Por suerte Edward estaba allí. Ocurrió un accidente y tuvimos que volver antes. Esme pensó que estaba bien.

–Está bien. Debes estar muy cansada. Trabajar para mi madre no es fácil. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? –pregunta Alice. Asiento y camino en dirección a mi habitación.

Cuando cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio me recargo en ella y pongo una mano en mi pecho, mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Una vez que consigo calmarme me quito el vestido y los zapatos, busco mi pijama y la deslizo por mi cuerpo. Me siento mejor cuando siento la suave tela se presiona contra mi piel.

Me acuesto en la cama cubriéndome con la cobija. Intento dormir pero todos mis sentidos están más despiertos que nunca. Edward tenía razón, habían sido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche. La inquietud crece en mi interior de manera inesperada y las preguntas surgen con ella. Edward me dijo que yo lo había cambiado de alguna manera, obviamente él había hecho lo mismo conmigo pero ahora, sin estar bajo su desconcertante presencia, podía detenerme a pensar con detenimiento. ¿Qué pasaba si él tenía una gran habilidad persuasiva y sólo quería tener sexo conmigo? ¿Habría mentido para obtener lo que quiere? Dijo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de rogarles a las mujeres. Tampoco mantuvo en secreto que yo fui su próximo objetivo la primera vez que me vio.

Mis pensamiento no tardan en llevarme a la deriva y yo me dejo llevar por la pesadez del sueño.

Despierto agitada, sudorosa y jadeante a causa de la pesadilla. Miro por la ventana y compruebo que aún no sale el sol. Deben ser las cinco de la madrugada. Intento establecer mi respiración a un ritmo constante. Estiro la mano para encender la lámpara que reposa sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama, la tenue luz consigue tranquilizarme un poco.

Nunca pensé que me dolería perder a alguien hasta que soñé con Edward y veía cómo su cuerpo era absorbido por la siniestra oscuridad a pesar de gritarle y suplicarle que se quedara. Hasta que desperté. Afortunadamente era sólo una terrible pesadilla. Ya había tenido malos sueños antes de esta noche, pero la desesperación que me invadió no la sentí jamás, hasta ahora.

Decidí que una ducha era la mejor solución para todo. Me quitaría el asqueroso sudor viscoso que se aferraba a mi piel, además me ayudaría a despejar mi mente y el agua caliente relajaría mis músculos. Me puse de pie y agarre mis cosas en un rápido movimiento. Mi mano estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a girarlo cuando una pequeña serie de susurros al otro lado me detuvo.

Sabía que Alice debía despertarse temprano pues nunca me encontraba con ella por las mañanas, también tenía la pequeña duda sobre si dormía o no. Por un momento creí que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Edward respondiéndole. La curiosidad ardió en mi interior y antes de pensarlo pegue mi oído a la puerta para enterarme de más.

–No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Edward –le dijo Alice arrastrando las palabras. Por su tono de voz era obvio que estaba molesta.

–No es lo que piensas –Edward parecía más tranquilo, intentaba razonar con ella.

–Sí, claro. Anoche me mostraste bastante bien que no es lo que pienso –respondió Alice con sarcasmo–. Te conozco perfectamente, Edward.

Sí. Definitivamente están hablando de mí o de lo que paso anoche, de cualquier forma sé que estoy involucrada. El remordimiento por escuchar a escondidas no evita que siga pegada a la puerta, quiero conocer la respuesta de Edward.

–Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Bella es distinta y mi intención no es hacerle daño.

– ¿Esperas que te crea? –preguntó Alice.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y me pregunté si aún seguían allí.

–Edward, he vivido sola aquí por años. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es eso? Es un milagro que Bella aún siga aquí. Te agradecería que no intentaras seducir a mi amiga.

–Mi plan no es seducirla, quiero enamorarla –respondió Edward con determinación.

–Inténtalo con alguien más, Ed. Si insistes en engrandecer tu ego al querer conquistar a Bella tendré que pedirte que te marches de mi casa –dijo Alice. Después de eso escuche el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse.

"¡No!" Edward no podía irse aún. "¿Por qué Alice no confiaba en él?" Me dolía pensar en la respuesta pero sabía que era verdad. Si Edward me hubiera dicho que me amaba un par de días antes habría pensado que estaba de broma. De alguna forma comencé a dudar mis conclusiones hacia los sentimientos de Edward ya que si de verdad me quería no habría intentado aprovecharse de mí en el sofá la noche anterior. Por otro lado, él le había confesado a Alice que su propósito era enamorarme aún sin saber que ya lo había hecho.

En ese momento decidí que lo mejor era volver a la cama y dormir. Deje mis cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Sentía mi cabeza pensada por tantas cosas en las que debía pensar pero no quería empezar el día con dudas que resolver. Buscaría otro momento y lugar para pensar con claridad.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Los años que viví en casa de Renée me parecieron los mejores hasta ahora. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y nos divertíamos juntas haciendo cualquier cosa; a veces salíamos al parque, íbamos de compras, otros días simplemente nos quedábamos en casa a ver una película o ella ponía música y bailábamos. Nunca pasamos un día sin hacer nada. Eran días verdaderamente buenos.

Según las leyes o reglas después del divorcio de mis padres, yo debía pasar los fines de semana con Charlie pero se cambió debido a que no podía viajar de una ciudad a otra. Por esa razón, sólo visitaba a mi padre en las vacaciones. Cuando era más pequeña, Renée me acompañaba hasta el aeropuerto de Washington y no me soltaba hasta que me dejaba en manos de Charlie. Él le aseguraba que nada me pasaría al viajar sola pero eso no detuvo a Renée hasta unos pocos años después.

Hubo una vez en que Charlie no podía recogerme en el aeropuerto porque aún estaba en su trabajo y tenía un asunto que atender. Debía tener unos seis o siete años en ese entonces y Renée tampoco me dejaría caminar hasta la casa de mi padre, ni siquiera consintió dejarme tomar un taxi. Me llevó hasta allí y, como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos en lugar de años desde que huyo de ese lugar, tomo la llave que descansaba debajo del tapete de la entrada y abrió la puerta. Me sorprendí ante la familiaridad con la que lo hizo. Esperamos en la sala principal hasta que llego mi padre. Fui capaz de notar la ligera incomodidad que entre ellos pues sólo habían estado juntos en esa sala pocas veces antes del divorcio, por supuesto yo no me sentía extrañada pues no recuerdo haberlos visto como pareja nunca. Para la mala suerte de Renée, comenzó a llover a cantaros por lo que se cancelaron todos los vuelos de regreso y tuvo que quedarse con nosotros. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi interior, deseaba que solo una noche fuera suficiente para que mis padres se reconciliaran y volviéramos a intentar ser una familia feliz. Mi pequeño sueño no se cumplió ya que esa noche también me di cuenta de que Charlie era pésimo para conquistar, no entendía como lo hizo la primera vez y creo que Renée se preguntaba lo mismo en ese momento. El clima del siguiente día le permitió a mi madre volver lo antes posible a Phoenix.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, me sorprendió que Renée me permitiera volver sola a casa y al mismo tiempo me desconcertó. Esperaba que el volver a casa de Charlie no hubiera afectado a mi madre, me sentí aliviada cuando comprobé que no era así. Las cosas seguían como siempre; hasta que un día, mientras ella me leía antes de dormir, interrumpió su lectura y me confeso todas las emociones que sintió al volver a Washington. No entendía la razón por la que me estaba diciendo eso, hasta que me dijo que cuando ellos decidieron casarse eran demasiado jóvenes y no sabían lo que hacían. Tomaron decisiones apresuradas y resultó que no eran capaces de vivir juntos. En el fondo sé que ella era consciente de que no tenía la edad suficiente para entenderla pero me limité a escuchar porque eso era lo que Renée necesitaba, ella necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse y yo no era de mucha ayuda en aquel tiempo.

Esa noche también le prometí no cometer el mismo error que ella. Un par de años después conoció a Phil y no fue difícil captar lo feliz que mi madre era a su lado, su rostro se iluminaba cuando lo veía y su risa era incluso contagiosa. Eso me hacía dudar un poco de mi promesa pues pensé que en aquel momento Renée no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y sólo intentaba que no fuera desdichada como lo era ella antes de encontrarse con Phil. Fue entonces que decidí mudarme de manera más o menos permanente a casa de Charlie. Renée de entre todas las personas que conozco merecía una segunda oportunidad en el amor y yo no sería un obstáculo.

De alguna manera, todos estos pensamientos se mezclaron con el cansancio que tenía y crearon un sueño que para mí calificaba como pesadilla.

En el sueño, yo estaba justo en frente de la casa de Renée en Phoenix. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba allí por lo que me sentía desconcertada, a pesar de eso corrí con emoción a abrir la puerta. Al tomar la perilla, el paisaje cambio y ahora me encontraba en la entrada de una iglesia, esto me asusto más pero caminé al interior. A lo lejos pude escuchar la marcha nupcial y enseguida me pregunté quién se estaría casando, no fue un reto descubrirlo. Al mirar abajo pude darme cuenta del largo y elegante vestido blanco que cubría mi cuerpo; el pánico se apoderó de mí pero eso no evito que corriera por el pasillo para descubrir que el novio me esperaba en el altar, era Edward. Me giré hacía los invitados, no tenía muchos conocidos pero allí no faltaba ninguno, ahogue un grito cuando el rostro de Renée entro en mi campo de visión. Su cara mostraba una expresión de pura decepción que no le había visto jamás. Me imaginaba lo que debería estar pensando. Estaba por sufrir un desmayo cuando me desperté. Que mis padres se sintieran decepcionados de mí sería lo peor que me podría suceder, el peor castigo que podría tener.

Por lo general, cuando tenía pesadilla me despertaba casi gritando y jadeando, a excepción de hoy. Esta vez, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y quedé recostada en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, el alocado latir de mi corazón era la única prueba del mal rato que pasé mientras dormía. La luz que entraba por la ventana era un poco más tenue y no me molestaba tanto, de hecho el sol se veía en un punto más alto al que correspondía. Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda con la esperanza de encontrar el reloj sobre la mesa de noche pero no fue lo primero que encontré.

Edward estaba recostado a mi lado como si llevara un rato allí. Su rostro, que estaba a centímetros del mío, estaba sereno, hermoso como siempre y al parecer no le preocupó el hecho de haberlo atrapado mirándome, de hecho, parecía divertido.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba para mantener una distancia prudente entre nosotros. En el fondo, empezaba a culparlo por formar parte de mi sueño y ser la razón de provocar la decepción de mi madre hacía mí; después pensé que era absurdo ya que sólo había sido un sueño, una situación creada por mi mente como consecuencia de la fatiga y la conversación que escuché hace una horas antes de volver a dormir.

– ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? –Responde con sarcasmo-. Nunca había visto a nadie mientras duerme. Es interesante. Tú eres interesante.

– ¡Genial! Me alegro ser parte de tu entretenimiento.

–Sí. Me entretienes de una manera diferente a la que estoy acostumbrado –reflexiona.

Siento el movimiento de la cama y en un segundo él está sentado a mi lado.

–El que este aquí comprueba mi teoría, nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar –le digo recordando aquella vez que entró al baño mientras me duchaba. Para mi sorpresa, Edward se ríe. No lo escucho reír muy seguido y creo que es el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado, hasta ahora. Todo en él es hermoso.

–A ti tampoco te enseñaron a ponerle el seguro a las puertas. Es útil en algunas ocasiones.

–Estoy en mi casa. No es necesario –contraataco.

–De acuerdo. Me rindo, tú ganas –dice. Me da una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y tengo que tomar unos segundos antes de volver hablar.

– ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto cuando consigo salir de mi aturdimiento.

–Creo que las doce –mira hacia atrás. –Sí, las doce.

– ¡¿Las doce?! –grité. Él me miró como si estuviera loca–. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

–Te veías tan tierna durmiendo. La idea de despertarte me pareció horrible –respondió extrañado–. Además, no pasa nada si faltas un día a clases.

–Puede evitar que me gradué –le digo.

–Ya deja de quejarte –exclama poniéndose de pie de un salto y luego se pone frente a mí por lo que tengo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo–. ¿Qué pasó con la ardiente Bella que vi ayer? Desde que abriste los ojos hoy sólo me has tratado con frialdad.

Tiene razón. He sido grosera con él sin ninguna razón… o tal vez si la había. Aunque no podía decirle que había escuchado su conversación con Alice y mucho menos decirle que no confiaba en él. Temía que se molestara conmigo. Respire hondo tratando de olvidar el hecho de que había faltado a clases. Cuando estuve segura de haber calmado mis nervios le sonreí y Edward me respondió con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que he visto hasta ahora. Tomé otros segundos para controlar los latidos de mi corazón, sentía como si se quisiera escapar de mi pecho.

– ¿Ya te he dicho que te ves encantadora cuando sonríes? –Preguntó observándome como si fuera una obra de arte. Negué con la cabeza y el suspiró–. Pues lo eres. Debes estar hambrienta. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, la comida en deliciosa y el ambiente es bueno.

–Claro. Sólo dame unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa –le pedí poniéndome de pie.

Asintió. Estaba esperando a que se fuera pero en lugar de eso me entre sus brazos y plantó su boca sobre la mía con desesperación. Aunque estaba desconcertada no pude evitar devolverle el beso. Edward se separó unos centímetros de mí.

–No tardes demasiado –susurro en mis labios antes de salir por la puerta.

Corrí a buscar algo bonito y provocativo que ponerme aunque no tuve mucho éxito. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, no quería perder ni un momento a su lado. Al diablo con las dudas que Alice había hecho crecer en mi interior. Cepille mi cabello casi con furia y salí a reunirme con Edward.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Estábamos en el restaurant que Edward había dicho. Se encontraba solo a unas calles del edificio por lo que no fue difícil encontrarlo. El lugar era muy diferente a como Edward lo había descrito; las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono marrón que le daban un aspecto aburrido, había un mostrador tan largo que casi dividía la estancia en dos, de la pared detrás del mostrador estaban colgados algunos cuadros con imágenes de la ciudad en blanco y negro. El día era perfecto, un sol brillante hacía resplandecer la ciudad y todos los transeúntes parecían felices de caminar por la calle directo a su trabajo o sus casas; mientras yo estoy bajo un techo que impide el paso de la luz y hace que tenga un mal presagio. Al menos, la compañía de Edward parece mejorarlo un poco y él no parece incomodo por el lugar.

–Edward –lo llame para atraer su atención porque estaba distraído mirando algo detrás de mí. Cuando fijo su mirada en mí continúe–: Me dijiste que el ambiente de este lugar era fantástico.

–Así es –respondió extrañado.

–Pero sí parece que aquí acaban de asesinar a alguien –le dije mirando hacía las otras mesas que estaban vacías. A decir verdad, sólo Edward y yo estábamos allí. Él soltó una carcajada que me sorprendió.

–Tienes razón. Este lugar es horrible. No sé porque no lo había notado antes.

Me encantaba escucharlo reír y saber que yo lo había provocado. Le sonreí aunque en el fondo sentía que algo no iba bien. Él volvió a mirar detrás de mí y no dijo nada hasta que llego la mesera con nuestra comida. Por lo menos mi omelette tenía buena pinta, tomé mi tenedor con ganas y comencé a comer. Edward seguía sin hablar, estaba serio y tenía la mirada clavada en su plato que ya estaba vacío.

–Bella –Edward por fin rompió el silencio pero seguía serio y distante.

– ¿Sí?

–Yo… -empezó dudando o escogiendo muy bien sus palabras–. No sé bien cómo decirte esto.

–Sólo suéltalo, Edward.

–Pienso que debemos mantener la distancia entre nosotros –dijo separando las palabras. Sabía que algo malo sucedería pero esto era más que malo, era terrible.

–No te entiendo –susurré para evitar que mi voz se quebrara.

–Es sencillo, Bella. Tú y yo no somos del todo compatibles, es mejor dejar las cosas como están –sus palabras eran como agujas clavándose en mi pecho. Respire hondo antes de volver a hablar.

–Dijiste que me querías –le recordé. Quería decirle que se equivocaba, que éramos el uno para el otro pero sabía que si lo hacía sólo daría comienzo a un interminable llanto y no quería que sintiera lástima de mí.

–Y aún lo hago. Te quiero. Es sólo que una relación entre nosotros no tendría futuro y tampoco quiero lastimarte, Bella. Mereces algo mejor que un hombre que usa a las mujeres para su diversión, mereces a alguien que te haga feliz y nunca te haga daño –dijo como si le doliera–. Me gustaría ser ese hombre y estar a tu lado pero no terminaría bien. Me alegra que lo de anoche no haya llegado lejos, después de haber estado en la cama con tantas chicas puedo comprender que no es correcto despojarte de tu virginidad como si lo mereciera. Ahora me apartaré de tu camino para que puedas tener una vida feliz.

–Todo esto es por lo que te dijo Alice, ¿cierto? –exclamé sin poder contenerme más. Él no pareció extrañado de la mención hacía su hermana–. Lo que dijo no es verdad.

–No te estaría diciendo todo esto si creyera que no tiene razón.

– ¿Dónde vivirás ahora? –pregunté en un intento de cambio de tema. No soportaba escucharlo decir que no nos veríamos de nuevo.

–Hablaré con Megan. Nunca me ha importado desilusionar a las chicas, no será difícil. Además, pensaba cambiarme de casa hace un tiempo, es hora de llevar mi plan a cabo –me sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado pero la sonrisa no llego a tocar sus ojos. Él estaba tan en desacuerdo con la idea de separarnos como yo.

Y con eso me fui. No soportaba un minuto más en ese lugar y menos en presencia de Edward sabiendo que no lo vería de nuevo. Ahora todo tenía explicación, el horrible ambiente del restaurant encajaba a la perfección con la situación, ahora yo me sentía monótona como el color marrón que se aferraba a las paredes. Caminé deprisa y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez para no hacer más insoportable el dolor de lo que ya era.

Todo este corto tiempo me había dedicado a formar ideas sobre Edward y yo juntos. Sabía que era todo un Don Juan y no pasaba más de una noche con una mujer, pero tenía la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar. No, él me había ayudado a pensar eso. Él me había dicho que me quería aquella noche y yo le creí como una estúpida. Si de verdad me amara habría hecho todo lo posible por estar a mi lado y no le habría importado lo que Alice pensara.

No fue hasta que estuve segura en mi cama que empecé a llorar desconsolada, todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras lágrimas calientes abandonaban mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas hasta chocar contra mi almohada, flexione mis piernas llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y rodeándolas con mis brazos en un intento desesperado de mitigar el dolor en mi pecho. Sólo quería quedarme así hasta que el dolor se fuera por completo. Deseaba hablar con Rosalie, ella sabría qué decirme, seguramente un abrazo suyo sería suficiente pero ahora estaba completamente sola.

Creía que solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando una música interrumpió mi llanto, no supe de dónde provenía. Intente ignorarlo pero el tono era tan insistente que me levanté con un gruñido y comencé a buscar lo que fuera que provocara aquella tortura. Encontré mi celular de trabajo en el fondo de mi bolso, eso era lo que producía un sonido tan estridente y molesto. Esme Cullen estaba llamándome, no quería contestar pero tampoco pondría en riesgo mi empleo. Cuando conteste Esme estaba hecha una furia, recibí cinco minutos seguidos de regaños por su parte, odiaba que no contestara a la primera pero odiaba más llegar a su oficina sin un café esperándola. Sabía que decirle que su hijo me había roto el corazón no era una excusa y dejé que ella hablara. Una vez que hubo finalizado su sermón sólo me pidió estar allí en diez minutos, sin más que decir me colgó. Corrí a buscar ropa adecuada, mis ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar así que usé un poco de maquillaje, tomé mis cosas y salí a toda prisa del departamento.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

– ¡Bella! –gritó Alice quien iba saliendo del ascensor. Enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba feliz, sólo Alice podía caminar y dar saltitos al mismo tiempo con tacones sin caerse.

La miré detenerse frente a mi escritorio, la enorme sonrisa que tenía en sus labios me permitía ver casi todos sus blancos y brillantes dientes. Se moría por decirme algo, lo veía en sus ojos llenos de emoción, pero por alguna razón se estaba conteniendo. No tenía ganas de ponerme a escuchar toda su cháchara sobre lo que sea que fuese pero sabía que me la diría de todos modos. Solté un suspiro de exasperación, ella hizo una mueca ante mi expresión pero después de un segundo volvió a sonreír. Debía ser algo verdaderamente bueno si no permitía que nada le borrara la sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, Ali. Suéltalo –dije de la manera más amable que pude. Ella soltó un chillido de emoción y corrió a arrastrar a mi lado una silla que estaba cerca.

– ¿Quién crees que irá a la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York? –preguntó casi en un susurro pero sé que en realidad quiere gritar.

–Espero que no sea yo –respondo preocupada. No me gustaría ir a Nueva York en este momento, sé que trabajar para Esme es complicado pero intento mantenerme enfocada en mis estudios–. ¿La moda tiene una semana? –pregunto desconcertada. Nunca había escuchado eso. Alice se limita a mirarme como si estuviera loca.

–Todas matarían por ir a la Semana de la Moda –dice recalcando cada palabra–. Pero de todos modos la respuesta es no. YO voy a ir a la Semana de la Moda en Nueva York.

–Eso es fantástico, Alice –dije sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en todo el día. No pude evitarlo, me acerqué a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, ella también me abrazo con alegría.

El entusiasmo de mi amiga era contagioso, ni siquiera había sido capaz de culparla por el abandono de Edward. No era culpa suya, desde luego. Edward había tomado sus propias decisiones y sé que Alice sólo lo hacía porque creía que su hermano no era bueno para mí. Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

– ¿Esme también irá? –pregunté.

–Por supuesto. Ella es la anfitriona principal –respondió. Esas eran buenas noticias. Con mi jefa en Nueva York, dispondría de más tiempo libre; a menos que Esme tenga la magnífica idea de llevarme con ella como si fuera una mascota, aunque no creía que ese fuera el caso.

–Pues espero que te diviertas mucho –le desee de corazón–. ¿Será una semana completa? ¿Cuándo empieza?

–Claro, no se llama Semana de la Moda solo porque sí. Mi vuelo sale la madrugada del sábado. Fue buena idea quedarme horas extras trabajando. La línea está terminada y Esme la exhibirá haya –pone su muñeca frente a sus ojos para consultar la hora en su reloj y parece sorprendida–. ¡Vaya! Se me ha pasado el día volando. Hoy es el mejor día para ir de compras, no quiero ir con ropa vieja a Nueva York.

Alice se pone de pie rápido y con su usual elegancia, me guiña un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para caminar al ascensor. Mi estado ánimo volvió a decaer. No me gustaba la idea de quedarme sola en el departamento por una semana entera. Deseche el pensamiento tan pronto como vino, no quería preocuparme por eso hasta que Alice se fuera, ya me las arreglaría para no sentirme sola. Tomé una revista y comencé a hojearla, buscaba una manera de entender la moda y esta me pareció la mejor forma.

No había llegado a la página número cinco cuando el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse se escucharon de nuevo, pensé que sería Alice pero me equivoqué. Aro Vulturi camino hacía mi escritorio y se detuvo frente a mí. Lo miré sorprendida, sólo lo había visto una vez y nunca se había pasado por aquí a pesar de ser buen amigo de Esme. Estaba vestido de negro.

– ¿Esta Esme Cullen? –preguntó con tranquilidad. Su voz tenía cierto tono siniestro por lo que sólo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Él sonrió con suficiencia y continúo hablando: – Entonces avísale que estoy aquí.

Era una orden, lo sabía. Esme estaba en su oficina y no debía molestarla a menos que fuera algo importante; las personas que necesitaban hablar con ella, por lo general, hacían cita primero. Dudé un momento, no quería interrumpir a mi jefa pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Aro. Finalmente me puse de pie y camine a paso moderado a la oficina de Esme, golpee levemente la puerta y esperé a que me diera permiso de entrar. Esme estaba concentrada en su ordenador, ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando entre.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Aro Vulturi está aquí. Quiere hablar con usted. ¿Quiere que lo haga pasar? –ella por fin me miró, estaba sorprendida.

–No –respondió–. Llévalo a la sala de juntas y dile que me espere allí.

Hice lo que me dijo. Aro se dirigió encantado a la sala, tomó asiento en una silla y esperó. Yo, por mi parte, regrese a lo que estaba antes de esa pequeña interrupción. Esme salió de su oficina unos segundos después, noté que se había retocado el maquillaje, camino directo a la sala de juntas sin dirigirme ni una mirada. No sabía que asuntos tenía que arreglar con Aro pero no era de mi incumbencia.

Ya casi terminaba de ver una segunda revista cuando el teléfono de mi escritorio comenzó a timbrar. Conteste al instante. Era el fotógrafo oficial de Runway, Mike Newton. Había ocurrido algo durante la sesión de la nueva edición y requerían la presencia de Esme de inmediato. Esto calificaba como una emergencia para Esme así que corrí a buscarla para informarle.

La sala de juntas estaba un piso más arriba. Tomé el ascensor y tardé solo unos segundos en llegar, caminé apresurada por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de juntas. Nunca había venido aquí pero Alice me describía todo a la perfección y sabía que aquí debía estar Esme. Golpee la puerta fuerte pero con moderación, no recibí respuesta por lo que volví a hacerlo. Tampoco tuve éxito esta vez. Se suponía que debería estar aquí. Abrí la puerta sin más y al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Esme estaba de espaldas y apoyada en la mesa, sus manos se aferraban al borde de esta. Aro tenía una mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra tomaba su cabello mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

¡Mierda!


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

No me habían escuchado entrar pero aun así era consciente de que no había escapatoria. Nada podía borrar lo que mis ojos habían visto. Me debatía entre salir, cerrar la puerta y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado o interrumpir a Esme y arriesgarme a perder mi empleo.

– ¡Isabella! –un gritó me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me había demorado en tomar una decisión. Ahora Aro estaba a un metro de distancia de Esme y ambos me miraban con horror, seguramente no esperaban que yo los visitara. Me quedé sin habla, busqué en mi mente con rapidez para recordar la razón por la que la estaba buscando pero estaba en blanco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

–Yo… Mike Newton la necesita en el estudio de fotografía ahora mismo –dije de forma mecánica. Ella sólo continúo mirándome con miedo–. Es urgente.

–Dile que iré en unos minutos –respondió.

Asentí y corrí directo a mi escritorio. La incomoda escena seguía dando vueltas por mi cabeza. ¡¿Esme Cullen y Aro Vulturi?! ¿Hace cuánto sucede esto y cómo inicio todo? ¿Qué hay del Sr. Cullen? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él si se enterará? ¿Y Aro? Por lo que sé de él, tiene una hija aunque desconozco el hecho de si está casado o no. Tengo que obligarme a detener mis pensamientos ya que no sólo ponen en peligro mi empleo sino a la mismísima Esme. Ella odia cuando la prensa intenta acercarse a su vida personal. No puedo hablar de esto con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Tomo un puñado de revistas que hay en el escritorio frente al mío. Desde que llegué no he visto a nadie ocuparlo y siempre está hecho un verdadero desastre, es como la papelera de reciclaje, algunas personas van y dejan olvidadas cosas inútiles. Las revistas son bastante antiguas pero con tal de ocupar mi mente en cualquier cosa esta bien. Cuando miro el reloj de la pared me alegro de que sólo falte una hora para irme a casa, nada me iría mejor.

Escucho el ascensor abrirse después de unos minutos, el singular sonido que se produce del choque de los zapatos contra el piso es señal de Esme. No levanto la mirada cuando pasa frente a mi escritorio y sigue caminando hasta su oficina. Suelto el aliento contenido.

Cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos más y seré libre. Esme no había salido de su oficina y no recibí más llamadas en el tiempo restante por lo que ordené mi escritorio, ahora solo contaba con anhelo los segundos que pasaban. Cuando decidí que era momento de irme, tome mis cosas y me puse de pie.

–Isabella –escuché la voz de Esme detrás de mí. Ni siquiera la había oído abrir la puerta. Era mi fin, estaba segura. Me giré lentamente.

– ¿Si?

–Quisiera hablar contigo si me lo permites –dijo no muy segura. Pero no era una orden, la frase dejaba en claro que podía negarme pero también era obvio que esa sería una muy mala decisión.

Asentí levemente y la seguí al interior de su oficina. Mi corazón late tan rápido que temo que Esme lo escuché. Ella no me mira mientras se acomoda en su asiento, señala el único lugar disponible y me ordena que me siente, y eso hago. Las palmas de mis manos están repentinamente húmedas, el cuero cabelludo me pica y siento que unas pesadas gotas de sudor deslizarse por mi nuca y llegar hasta mi cuello. Dios, estoy muy nerviosa.

–Isabella –comienza. Su voz ya no es tan firme como antes. Se remueve incomoda en su asiento, buscando las palabras correctas para continuar: – Sobre lo que viste hoy…

–No creo que sea asunto mío –la interrumpo antes de que pueda completar la frase. Ella me mira sorprendida.

–De cualquier forma viste lo suficiente y ahora estas involucrada.

–No –niego con la cabeza. Ella está asustada de lo que presencie hoy en la tarde y eso me da valor para interrumpirla cuando sea necesario. Debe sentirse humillada al pedirle a una empleada suya que olvide lo que vio, se siente vulnerable.

–Creo que mereces una explicación…

–No –repito–. Yo solo soy su asistente de trabajo, no de su vida personal. Y puede estar tranquila, no le diré a nadie. Hare como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Esme se limitó a mirarme extrañada, seguramente esperaba que fuera sobornarla para no decir nada como haría cualquier otra persona, pero se trataba de la madre de mi mejor amiga. No podía hacer eso. A decir verdad… Alice era mi amiga y ella sí que merecía una explicación pero tampoco podía decirle. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hiciera eso? La decisión estaba hecha, no estaba dispuesta a perder mi empleo.

–Le aseguro que su secreto está a salvo conmigo –le digo con más convicción. Esme parece más tranquila ahora y su postura deja de ser rígida.

–Muchas gracias, Isabella –y es la primera vez que me agradece por algo–. Ya puedes retirarte.

Sin decir otra palabra di media vuelta y salí de allí lo más rápido posible. En el ascensor podía sentir la culpabilidad aflorando en mi interior; en el fondo sabía que lo que había hecho está mal, realmente mal. Alice se iría en pocos días a Nueva York, pero esos cortos días serían una tortura sabiendo que no podía contarle ni una palabra de lo ocurrido. No tenía ni un mes completo en Los Ángeles y ya estaba envuelta en demasiados dramas. ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Alice está hablando por teléfono con no sé quién mientras camina de un lado a otro. Su vuelo sale en una hora y aún tiene que vestirse adecuadamente, según ella, para ir al aeropuerto. Yo la observo entretenida, captando cada expresión que cruza por su delicado rostro. Su armario ha quedado vacío después de deshacerse de toda su ropa de la temporada anterior, me obsequio algunas cosas que no quería desechar y acepté agradecida. Aún no me hago a la idea de estar sola por una semana.

–De acuerdo. Adiós –se despide Alice con frustración.

–Alice, perderás el avión si no te das prisa –le advierto. Ella se gira hacia mí y luego mira con fastidio las maletas que le falta por hacer.

–Tienes razón pero me acaban de avisar que Tanya, mi prima, llegará de Londres este martes y no tiene dónde quedarse –dice con preocupación–. Sinceramente, creo que podría quedarse en un hotel pero dice que no quiere estar sola.

–Podría quedarse aquí, Alice. Puedes prestarle tu habitación mientras estas fuera.

–Eso es exactamente lo que me ordeno mi madre que hiciera pero… –se detiene y desvía la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Ali?

–No quiero que Tanya este cerca de ti. Ella es… peligrosa.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que eran familia.

–No –niega con la cabeza–. Tanya es hija de Eleazar Denali. Él y mi padre han sido amigos desde que eran niños, inseparables. Nos dijeron a mis hermanos y a mí que somos prácticamente familia. Los Denali son una buena familia pero Tanya es la maldad personificada.

Un escalofrió me recorre de pies a cabeza. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede Alice decir eso? En sus ojos puedo ver el temor puro y sé que no está mintiendo. Me pregunto qué le haría Tanya a mi amiga como para tenerla tan asustada pero no me atrevo a preguntar; no quiero que Ali piense más en ello. Camino hacia ella y pongo mis manos en sus hombros para reconfortarla.

– ¡Hey! –No está mirándome así que la llamo–. Alice, no debes preocuparte por nada. No creo que ella venga aquí, en especial si tú no estás. Olvida el pasado. Estas a unas horas de estar donde siempre quisiste y no voy a permitir que esto arruine tu viaje. Te prometo que no le abriré la puerta mientras no estés aquí.

Ella me da una sonrisa cálida y me envuelve con sus delgados brazos.

– ¡Gracias, Bella! –me suelta pero mantiene sus manos en mis hombros como yo hice con ella hace unos minutos–. Me ocuparé de esto hasta que vuelva.

–Y no llegaras a hacerlo si no te pones en movimiento –le digo señalando el reloj en la pared.

Ella asiente y corre al baño a ducharse mientras yo termino de guardar sus cosas en las últimas maletas. ¿Quién necesita tanto equipaje? Sólo estará una semana en Nueva York y lleva 5 maletas llenas de ropa, zapatos y otros accesorios. Me la imagino cambiando de atuendo cada dos horas, posando para las cámaras a lado de su madre. Esme. Logré permanecer callada alrededor de Alice pero la culpa me carcomía desde adentro. ¿Podré olvidar lo que sucedió algún día? ¿O sólo estaré tranquila hasta que la verdad sea conocida y se haga justicia?

Alejo mis pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron y continúo con mi tarea.

– ¿Ya tienes todo? –le pregunto una vez más a Alice.

–Sip.

–Bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar tus cosas?

–No. Erick lo hará.

Asentí. Había llegado el momento. Alguien toco la puerta y las dos fuimos a la entrada. Era Erick, el chófer de Esme; ella le había pedido que llevara a Alice al aeropuerto. Él le dedico un saludo cortés a mi amiga y acto seguido tomo un par de maletas y salió al pasillo, le tomaría al menos tres viajes para bajar todo el equipaje pero a Alice no parecía importarle. Una vez que el muchacho bajo con la última maleta, Alice se giró hacia mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me tenía ya entre sus brazos, me presionaba con fuerza.

Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no llorar. ¡Dios! Sí que me había encariñado de Alice, y en tan corto tiempo. Enterré mi cara en su cabello y aspiré su olor, tratando de memorizarlo para cuando se fuera. Después de unos minutos nos soltamos y ella se encaminó a la entrada. Se detuvo y me miró por encima del hombro.

–Nos vemos luego –dijo y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminé de nuevo al sofá y me senté en él. Ya comenzaba a sentirme sola, extrañaba escuchar la risa de Alice era como campanillas agitadas por el viento, su voz animosa en una charla sin pausas, el sonido de su lápiz rozando cuidadosamente las páginas de su cuaderno de dibujo. Aunque el departamento estuviera amueblado con mobiliario de lujo y los colores fueran una combinación perfecta, se necesitaba la presencia de Alice para iluminar la sala que ahora parecía decrepita, vacía y sin vida. Alice era sinónimo de vida.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cavilaciones que fui capaz de darme cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta hasta que los sonidos eran tan insistentes. Quizá era Alice, no me sorprendería que hubiera olvidado algo pues con tantas cosas en la cabeza hasta a mí me habría ocurrido algo similar. Al ponerme de pie y dirigirme hasta la puerta pude darme cuenta que no era lo que yo pensaba.

Era Edward quien llama con tanta urgencia. ¿Qué hacía allí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, soy nueva en esta interesante plataforma conocida como Fanfiction :v Varias veces intenté usarla pero no le entendía así que busqué un buen tutorial en Google xD

Esta es mi primera fic y quería compartirla con todos; ya la he subido en Wattpad y una fanpage de Facebook. Creo que también esta registrada en Safe&Creative. Les agradecería que me avisaran si es que alguien la esta plagiando y la ven en cualquier otro lugar y que no sea bajo mi firma "Vii" :3

Espero que disfruten leyendola :') Esta algo avanzada y son capítulos cortos a diferencia de otras fics de por aquí :p

Es bastante cliché pero no me importa, así quería que fuera :3 No se vayan sin dejar review ¡Gracias de antemano! 3 3 3


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Su expresión me dejo claro que no había venido a ponerse de rodillas ante mí y rogarme que lo perdonara por hacerme sufrir. "Sigue soñando" se burló mi consciencia. Me recargue en la pared intentando parecer desinteresada, a la espera de escuchar los motivos de su visita. Él parecía nervioso y preocupado, debía estar metido en algún problema. Era difícil estar molesta con él cuando se ve tan vulnerable, resistí las ganas de acércame y besar la pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas, mejor dicho: resistí las ganas de besar sus perfectos labios. Alejé de golpe todos aquellos pensamientos que no traían nada bueno.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo has estado? –lo saludé con sarcasmo. Él puso los ojos en blanco, me empujó con suavidad y entro al departamento. Cerré la puerta y me volví furiosa hacia él.

–No estoy para bromas, Isabella –¡Genial! Ahora me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

– ¡Bien! Alice no está. Va directo a tomar un vuelo –respondí y sin esperar una respuesta caminé a mi habitación. Me lancé a la cama y vi a Edward mirándome desde la puerta, me había seguido como yo esperaba.

– ¿Dónde está? –repitió más serio.

– ¡Ya te dije! Se fue a Nueva York a la Semana de la Moda.

– ¡Mierda! –maldijo. Cerró los ojos con frustración, trato de calmarse y finalmente me miró de nuevo–. De acuerdo. Mira, estoy metido en un lio enorme. ¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí unos días?

Lo miro sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Será otro de sus trucos para seducirme? De pronto, un plan fue formándose en mi cabeza. "Es hora de la venganza"

–No creo que sea una buena idea, Edward.

–Por favor. No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir.

–Podrías ir a tu casa –le sugiero. Él me mira exasperado.

–Esa no es una opción. Hay un tipo que está buscándome para darme una paliza –confiesa.

– ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Edward? –le pregunto sentándome en la cama y llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho. Esta será una historia fascinante.

–Algo de lo que no me siento muy orgulloso. Preferiría no hablar de eso –contesto desviando la mirada. Se veía, por primera vez, avergonzado.

–Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú me cuentas lo que hiciste y yo te dejó quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

Edward dudó por un momento. Le era difícil tomar una decisión. Finalmente suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse al borde de mi cama. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, trague saliva e intente volver a la normalidad.

–Sucedió hace dos días. Necesitaba compañía –me echa un vistazo esperando no haberme hecho enojar, cuando ve mi expresión tranquila continua –: Ya te había dicho que Megan, mi vecina, estaba acosándome. Bueno, pues no tuve otra opción. Me sedujo, me llevó a su casa y… Bueno, omitiré esa parte de la historia. En resumen, dormí con ella, a media noche llegó un hombre y nos encontró en la cama.

Yo lo miré sorprendida. Edward dejo de hablar, tenía la mandíbula tensa y su postura estaba rígida. Me acerqué y cubrí su mano con la mía, no sé por qué lo hice pero él no pareció desconcertado; al contrario, tomo mi mano entre las suyas con ternura. Su cuerpo se relajó en cuanto lo toqué.

– ¿Quién era, Edward? –le pregunté.

–El esposo de Megan –respondió después de un rato–. La muy zorra nunca me dijo que estaba casada. No tuve tiempo de preguntar ni aclarar nada, el tipo quería asesinarme y salí corriendo a medio vestir.

–Edward, ya habías venido antes para evitar a Megan. ¿Por qué decidiste de un día para otro cumplir sus exigencias?

– ¿En serio no tienes ni idea? –me preguntó claramente divertido. Negué con la cabeza–. ¡Bella! Estaba intentando olvidarte, y fue en vano –explicó como si eso fuera más que obvio, bueno, no para mí.

–Pues esto no habría sucedido si no me hubieras dejado –recalco. Retiró mi mano de entre las suyas, me había dolido el hecho de saber que quiso olvidarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Era lo mejor –dice entre dientes.

– ¿Para quién?

–Ya hablamos de esto –suelta poniéndose de pie. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

–Bien. Si crees que es lo mejor, entonces deberías buscar otro lugar para ocultarte –respondo con suficiencia. Me lanza una mirada de "Debes estar bromeando".

– ¿Lo ves? –pregunta frustrado–. Esa es exactamente la razón por la que me vuelves loco. Si fueras cualquier otra chica ya me habría ido pero estoy cerca de ponerme de rodillas y rogarte que me dejes quedarme aquí.

–Hazlo –ordeno con voz firme.

– ¿Qué? –pregunta confundido.

–Tú lo pediste. Ruégame –Edward pone los ojos en blanco, no puede creer lo que le estoy pidiendo y la verdad yo tampoco.

–No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. Haré algo mejor –dice casi para sí mismo.

Vuelve a sentarse en la cama, más cercano a mí esta vez. Mi cuerpo reacciona al instante, intento alejarme pero ya casi no hay espacio para huir. Esto es malo, muy malo. Edward me da una intensa mirada lasciva, me ve fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos en ellos. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que duele, como si quisiera huir de mi pecho. Soy tan débil que ya me veo cayendo rendida a los encantos de Edward y soy consciente de que él también lo sabe, es por eso que lo hace. "Tienes que ser fuerte, Bella" dice una voz en mi mente. Nuestros rostros están a centímetros de distancia que puede ser cortada en tan solo un suspiro.

–Así que debo implorar, ¿no es así, Bella? –dice con voz aterciopelada. Su aliento acaricia mi rostro y confunde mis pensamientos. Levanta su mano y la lleva al lado derecho de mi cuello, mi piel arde ante su tacto–. ¿Por favor?

–No –respondo en un susurro. Edward curva sus labios en una sonrisa, se está divirtiendo. Su mano se mueve un poco más arriba, hacia mi mejilla.

– ¿Por favor? –repite. Niego con la cabeza ante la incapacidad de hablar. Corrientes eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo entero. Acerca un poco más su rostro al mío–. ¿Y ahora? –sus labios rozan los míos en cada palabra.

Estoy acabada. Edward no espera una respuesta y finalmente une nuestros labios en un cálido beso, acaricia mi labio inferior con la lengua y suelto un jadeo en respuesta. Mis pensamientos se disuelven y solo estoy concentrada en el movimiento de nuestras bocas juntas, se amoldan a la perfección como si estuvieran hechas a la medida. Mis manos se mueven con vida propia y se dirigen al pecho de Edward, lo empujo con cuidado y sin separarnos le recuesto sobre la cama conmigo encima de él, nuestros cuerpos juntos tan solo divididos por unas cuantas capas de ropa. Edward se ríe contra mí y deja mis labios para hablar.

–Ya no eres tan reacia, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo quedarme ahora?

–Sí –digo no muy segura de mi respuesta. Él vuelve a reír, me toma por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento yo estoy bajo su cuerpo.

–Entonces iré por mis cosas –dice. Me da un casto beso en los labios y se incorpora antes de poder detenerlo–. Vuelvo en una hora.

–Te estaré esperando –respondo con una sonrisita tonta en los labios. Él me sonríe divertido y sale del cuarto.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer, Isabella?" me reprende mi mente. Ahora que no estoy bajo los efectos de Edward soy capaz de pensar con más claridad. ¿Le dije que sí? ¿A Edward? ¡Se suponía que lo tendría a mis pies! Es verdaderamente astuto. Ahora estaremos viviendo juntos hasta que Alice regrese. Los dos bajo el mismo techo. Será una larga semana.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

– ¡No! –le grité sorprendida a Edward.

–Por favor… –pidió él. Recuerdo haber visto hace mucho tiempo la imagen de un gatito que me pareció bastante tierno y la expresión que en este momento tenía Edward era muy similar.

–Por última vez, Edward. ¡No dormirás conmigo!

–Nadie se dará cuenta –insistió.

–No es apropiado. Ni una palabra más –dije con voz firme. Edward frunció el ceño pero no estaba molesto. Si hubiera su técnica anterior seguramente habría accedido en menos de un minuto pero al parecer pensó que sería demasiado.

–De acuerdo –respondió parándose de un salto. Tomó sus cosas y se fue al cuarto de Alice, después de un rato lo seguí.

Estaba intentado meter en un cajón su ropa en un puño, solté una sonora carcajada y él se volvió sorprendido. No me había escuchado llegar. Se detuvo y me miró serio, le di una cálida sonrisa de comprensión, me acerqué a él, arrebaté las prendas de sus manos y doble con cuidado cada una y las fui metiendo al cajón.

–No entiendo por qué trajiste tanta ropa –murmuré abriendo la segunda maleta que descasaba sobre la cama–. Alice volverá la siguiente semana.

–Hablaré con ella.

– ¿Crees que te dejé quedarte más tiempo?

–Sólo si me porto bien –me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

–Eso debería ser todo un reto –me burló.

–Puedo intentarlo –reflexiona mirando el suelo. Pasan unos segundos que me parecen horas antes de que él vuelva a hablar, mantiene sus ojos puestos en los míos–. Lamento mucho todo esto, Bella.

– ¿Qué cosa? –no sé a qué se refiere.

–No he sido bueno contigo, te hice sufrir, intenté usarte por una noche. Y aún después de todo eso estas aquí, aceptaste dejarme dormir aquí aunque creo que yo te obligue a hacerlo. Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad de actuar bien, quiero estar a tu lado y no en el sentido morboso de la palabra.

–Yo… –una vez más, Edward me deja sin habla. Él me mira suplicante–. Sabes que siento lo mismo que tú así que mi respuesta es obvia.

–Entonces es un hecho. Estamos oficialmente juntos. Intentaré hacerte feliz cada minuto que estés a mi lado –dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, sonríe y acto seguido se inclina para unir nuestros labios.

"Juntos" la palabra no dejaba de hacer eco en mi cabeza. Necesitaba que alguien me diera un pellizco para comprobar que no estaba soñando pero la suavidad de sus labios era más que suficiente. Y pensar que sólo hace unas horas trataba de actuar indiferente hacia él. Si sus manos no estuvieran aferradas a mi cintura podría estar flotando por la habitación, mi vientre hormigueaba como si miles de mariposas estuvieran teniendo una pelea a muerte súbita.

Cuando Rosalie y yo teníamos catorce años comenzamos a organizar fiestas de pijamas aunque solo éramos nosotras dos; las noches eran eternas, hablábamos sin parar de cosas triviales sin importancia hasta altas horas de la madrugada. En una ocasión, cuando ella había comenzado a salir con Royce, se quedó hablándome de lo perfecto que era y lo mucho que lo amaba mientras yo escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban de forma especial y nunca paraba de sonreír. Me confeso que cada vez que él la besaba la hacía sentirse amada, feliz y completa y así era exactamente como me sentía en este momento pero estaba segura de querer cometer el mismo error que mi amiga al entregarse completamente a su novio. La nostalgia llega en ese momento y deseo con todas mis ganas volver a esos años en los que podía localizar en todas partes a Rose para contarle cualquier cosa, ahora una llamada telefónica no me parece muy apropiado para contar con detalles todo lo que me ha pasado.

Edward comenzaba a alejarse de mí pero puse alrededor mis brazos con fuerza negándome a dejarlo ir. Él se rió contra mis labios pero se limitó a seguir con el beso que tras unos segundos fue subiendo de intensidad; con mucho cuidado de no soltarlo me fui recostando en la cama trayéndole conmigo, Edward se colocó encima de mí apoyándose con sus codos para no aplastarme, pero no fue hasta que mis manos vagaron hacia el borde de su camisa e intenté sacársela que me detuvo en un rápido movimiento y se incorporó de golpe dejándome desconcertada.

–Bella, debo decirte que eres una maldita tentación. Por favor, quiero hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida y tú no me lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil –me confeso con una mirada torturada. No pude evitarlo, volví a tirarme en la cama y reí a carcajadas. Más que su expresión, fue su comentario lo que provocó que me doblara de risa; jamás había pensado en mí como una chica sexy pero que Edward me viera como una tentación era demasiado.

–Bien. Me alegra que te diviertas con mi sufrimiento –exclamó fingiendo estar molesto. –No me rio de eso –le respondo tratando de volver a la normalidad. De manera inesperada mi estómago ruge con ganas de manera vergonzosa y ahora es Edward quien ríe.

–Debes estar hambrienta –señala y se pone de pie–. Vamos, te llevaré a cenar. Conozco un lugar increíble, te encantará –dice con entusiasmo.

–Recuerdo la última vez que dijiste eso –murmure recordando el restaurant en el que lo vi la última vez.

–Lo mejor será que dejemos eso en el pasado –dice sombrío.

–Opino lo mismo. Iré a ponerme algo más apropiado –dije mirando mi ropa, no podía creer que aun tuviera la pijama puesta. Eso era algo que generalmente hacía en un fin de semana en casa de Charlie.

–Para mí te ves fantástica –me escudriña con la mirada como si fuera un experto en moda.

– ¡Qué buen chiste! –Exclamo con sarcasmo–. Serán solo cinco minutos.

–Ese si es un buen chiste. ¿Qué mujer puede arreglarse en solo cinco minutos, Bella?

–Tienes razón. Que sean quince –retracto luego de pensarlo mejor.

Corro hacía mi habitación y busco mis cosas para tomar una ducha de cinco minutos. Cuando salgo vuelvo a mi dormitorio y comienzo a revolver entre mis cajones con la esperanza de encontrar algo adecuado aunque sin éxito; enseguida recuerdo las amables donaciones de Alice a mi guardarropa y me dirijo a la pila que descansa sobre mi cama, no había tenido tiempo de acomodar nada. Por suerte, encontré un fabuloso vestido strapless de color negro y lunares blancos; definitivamente era algo que antes no habría tomado por opción pero últimamente actuaba como si mi vida en Washington no hubiese existido nunca, había cambiado bastante estas semanas, en ese momento decidí que era momento de enterrar a la vieja Bella y crear una totalmente nueva. Sequé mi cuerpo con la toalla y enseguida deslice el vestido por mi piel, era corto pero ya no me importaba, después coloqué una ligera capa de maquillaje como Alice me había enseñado una vez. Tomé unas zapatillas negras y enterré mis pies en ellas. Era de noche y supuse que debía hacer frío afuera, del armario saqué una chaqueta de mezclilla, cortesía de Rosalie, me la había regalado una semana antes de venir a Los Ángeles a manera de recuerdo. Suspiré ante el recuerdo y caminé a la sala.

Edward ya estaba allí, esperándome con impaciencia. Sonrió al verme y después su mirada descendió para contemplar mi cuerpo fascinado, recorrió mis piernas un par de veces y a regañadientes me miró a los ojos de nuevo.

–Eres la mujer más perfecta que he visto en toda mi vida –dijo acercándose a mí. Me tomó por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los míos. El beso se estaba intensificando pero con un gemido de reproche Edward se separó de mí sin soltarme–. Vayámonos ya. Si esto continúa morirás de hambre.

–Es cierto. Aunque podría comerte a ti –le susurre de manera seductora.

–No me desagrada la idea pero ya te dije que haré las cosas como es debido. Ahora es tiempo de irnos.

Sin decir más salimos por la puerta a lo que Edward prometía que sería una velada mágica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo quería decirles que... No se les va a pegar el SIDA por dejar un review :v Ok no xD Hasta ahora solo una persona me ha dejado uno :') ¡Gracias!

Yo solo quiero saber si les gusta la historia o si creen que le falta algo TTnTT

Como sea... ¡Gracias por leer? ;)


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

La cena había sido inesperadamente fantástica y me sorprendió comprobar que Edward tenía razón, el restaurant era elegante, hermoso y cómodo. Estaba repleto de gente, no había ni una mesa vacía y afuera había una larga fila de personas esperando por entrar; al parecer Edward conocía al dueño del lugar pues pudimos entrar sin reservación. La comida también había estado bien, era italiana y Edward tuvo que elegir por mí ya que yo no reconocí nada.

Íbamos en el auto de regreso, ambos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Tuve la oportunidad de saber más de él y también se interesó en mí pero no dije mucho. Me contó de su vida antes de conocerme, su familia, amistades e incluso de algunas chicas con las que había tenido aventuras, de manera extraña esto último no me molesto al contrario me reía de la manera en que Edward describía a sus conquistas. Me confesó lo unida que era su familia hace ya bastantes años; Esme no era una bruja como la que yo conocía y tampoco trabajó siempre en Runway, era una madre amorosa y dedicada a sus hijos, salía a cenar con su esposo cada viernes de cada semana, le encantaba cocinar y si le gustaba la moda pero en aquel tiempo no era una obsesión; Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, era igual de bueno que Esme, amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos, siempre procuraba volver pronto del trabajo para pasar más tiempo con su adorada familia; Edward no siempre fue un mujeriego, su pasatiempo favorito era tocar el piano y leer libros, también era buen estudiante, anhelaba ser como su padre algún día y tener una familia propia como la de sus padres; Emmett tampoco era como ahora, él también era dedicado a los estudios y le gustaba jugar béisbol, tenía una novia a la que amaba como a nadie pero luego los problemas comenzaron; Alice no había cambiado mucho, ella siempre había sido dulce e hiperactiva, el único cambio fue su sueño por ser bailarina de ballet profesional a dedicarse a la moda.

Aunque él insistió en querer saber de mi familia al principio me negué rotundamente a contárselo. En parte porque no recordaba ni un solo momento que haya sido bueno en compañía de mis padres juntos, en realidad creo que nunca existió y por el otro lado no quería que supiera la porquería de familia que tenía. Me limité a hablarle de Rosalie y Jacob, eran lo único bueno que recordaba de mi vida, los consideraba mi familia aunque no compartiéramos la misma sangre. Después me vino a la mente la idea de que ahora la familia de Edward estaba casi tan rota como la mía; Emmett había abandonado a su familia, Edward también se había independizado y no termino sus estudios, Alice estaba tan abstraída en la moda que no le importaba mucho lo que sucediera a su alrededor, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen prefería estar en la Universidad que en su casa; y Esme le era infiel a su esposo y actuaba como si sus hijos fueran unos desconocidos para ella. Era bueno saber que después de todo teníamos algo en común.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto miré por la ventanilla del auto. Íbamos de regreso al departamento y para eso fue necesario pasar nuevamente por la playa de Santa Mónica. Me sorprendía la perfección y tranquilidad de aquellas aguas negras que eran iluminadas por la brillante luz de la luna cuando subían por la arena o cuando las olas chocaban unas contra otras provocando que la orilla se llenará de espuma.

—Hermoso, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Edward. Me volví hacía él y me encontré con su mirada llena de fascinación pero no era el mar lo que la provocaba, era yo. Me miraba fijamente como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que me miraba de aquella manera.

—Yo diría mágico —respondí casi en un susurro. Volví a mirar por la ventanilla al tiempo que intentaba controlar mi corazón. Cuando vi la playa más cerca supe que el auto había cambiado de dirección, Edward conducía directo al estacionamiento y aparco el auto en una rápida maniobra.

—La última vez que estuve aquí contigo no fue del todo mágico —dijo haciendo una mueca de diversión.

— ¡Calla! —exclamé avergonzada. Cuando el auto se detuvo por completo, bajé con entusiasmo y Edward detrás de mí.

—Eso no quiere decir que no podamos volverlo mágico en este momento —dijo acercándose más a mí. Estaba por responder cuando sentí sus labios buscando los míos, no podía negarme ante tal urgencia y le respondí el beso con toda la pasión de la que fui capaz. Comenzaba a rodearlo con los brazos pero me detuvo y cortó el beso, lo miré con enfado fingido pero Edward se limitó a reír.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —se excusó.

Asentí y lo seguí hasta la playa. Los tacones se hundían en la arena y tuve que quitármelos, sentía los diminutos granos húmedos enterrándose entre mis dedos y adhiriéndose a mi piel. Nos detuvimos a tan solo dos metros del agua y admiraba la manera en que la marea subía hasta llegar casi hasta mis pies y volver a su lugar de origen. Podía ver el comienzo del mar pero no el final, la luna parecía rozar el agua a lo lejos. La brisa salpicaba mi rostro, el agua debía estar congelada, la simple idea de ponerme a nadar allí envió una oleada de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

—No he conocido a nadie que haya salido de allí sin hipotermia —me susurro al oído como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—. En realidad, creo que no he conocido a nadie que se haya metido a esta hora, cuando el sol no puede calentar el agua.

—El sol no se metió hace mucho —señalé.

— ¿Quieres probar su temperatura? —preguntó divertido. Sabía que era una locura pero nunca lo había hecho y algo en mi interior me animó a asentir. Edward me miró como si hubiera enloquecido y yo le sonreí para que comprendiera que yo iba en serio.

—No creo que nos suceda nada malo. No es como si nos estuviéramos lanzando a un lago de Canadá en pleno invierno —lo animé.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Pero deberíamos quitarnos la ropa. Es lo único que tenemos y no quiero pescar un resfriado.

Deje mis zapatos en la arena y enseguida comencé a sacarme el vestido por la cabeza, el frio viento se envolvió en mi cuerpo y provoco que se me erizara la piel. Me giré hacía Edward mientras observaba cómo se quitaba el pantalón hasta quedar en calzoncillos; la poca luminosidad se ceñía a su piel haciéndola lucir aún más pálida parecida al mármol. Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, seguramente debí verme como una estúpida.

— ¿Estas lista? —preguntó Edward levantando la mirada.

—Algo así —respondí dudosa.

—De acuerdo, no vayas a arrepentirte en el último segundo —advirtió.

Tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta la orilla.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

El agua rozo la punta de mis dedos, estaba helada. No podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esta locura. Miré a Edward con inseguridad, no estaba segura de hacer esto. Él me miró burlón y dio otro paso hacia el agua, lo seguí con cuidado. Cuando el agua llegó hasta mis tobillos solté la mano de Edward e intenté correr de regreso pero en cuando di la vuelta sentí un brazo aferrándose a mi cintura negándose a dejarme ir, antes de poder protestar sentí otra mano deslizarse por el interior de mis rodillas. Edward soltó una carcajada en cuanto me tuvo bien sujeta, caminó a pasos grandes hacia el agua y sólo hasta que la superficie le llegaba al pecho decidió soltarme. Me estremecí ante el contacto del líquido congelado sobre mi piel, mi tonta superstición sobre la temperatura del agua había fallado.

—Es lo más loco que se te pudo haber ocurrido, Bella —dijo Edward riendo. Me tomó por los hombros y me arrastro hasta él.

—No me cuestionaste —le respondí.

Levante mis brazos y le rodee el cuello para atraerlo más a mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, me estiré un poco más hasta unir nuestros labios, él enseguida me envolvió en sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al mío. El beso había empezado suave pero no tardo en volverse intenso, Edward coloco su lengua entre mis labios y yo abrí más mi boca permitiéndole la entrada, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron e iniciaron una danza erótica. Había visto que las personas de las películas hacían algo como esto y siempre me pareció algo desagradable e incluso asqueroso, pero ahora esas ideas se había esfumado con mi vergüenza.

De pronto, el agua dejo de ser fría y sentía mi cuerpo entero ardiendo como si estuviera en llamas. El toque de Edward sobre mi piel era como una corriente eléctrica que me recorría de arriba abajo y me hacía desear más, nuestras respiraciones se fueron volviendo más agitadas y de vez en cuando nos deteníamos a recuperar el aliento. Mis manos tomaron vida propia y se deslizaban por el pecho desnudo de Edward, él me tomó por la cintura con fuerza y con cuidado me levanto, lo rodee con mis piernas, estaba totalmente abrazada a él. Mi cordura se desvanecía con cada segundo que pasaba, lo único que era capaz de pensar era el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos juntos, encajaban a la perfección como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas al unirse.

Supe que Edward también había perdido el juicio cuando llevo sus manos hasta mi espalda y empezó a jugar con el broche de mi sostén, en menos de cinco minutos sentí cómo se soltaba y él deslizaba los tirantes por mis hombros. Mi corazón latía enloquecido en mi pecho. La lujuria se vio interrumpida por la duda. ¿De verdad quería hacer esto? Deseaba a Edward con toda mi alma pero en el fondo sabía que era demasiado pronto para entregarme a él y tampoco me apetecía hacerlo en un lugar público, cualquiera podría pasar y vernos. Me separé de Edward antes de que me hubiera quitado el sostén por completo, él me miró extrañado.

—Para eso no estoy lista —le explique.

—Lo lamento, Bella. Me deje llevar —se disculpó—. Deberíamos volver ya. No quiero que te enfermes.

—Al menos encontramos una forma de evitar la hipotermia —bromee para romper la tensión. Edward sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue de nuevo hasta la orilla? —preguntó divertido.

—Claro —respondí con poca convicción. Edward rio de nuevo.

—De hecho, quiero intentar algo. Ven —me soltó y se puso de espaldas a mí—. Sube —dijo.

Hice lo que me pidió y me aferré a él otra vez. Entre risas él comenzó a correr de regreso a la arena, con cuidado me separé de Edward tratando de pisar firmemente pero mi pie se dobló en el proceso y caí de espaldas golpeándome con la arena. Maldije en voz baja mientras intentaba incorporarme, Edward se giró y me encontró en el suelo, vi cómo estaba luchando contra las ganas de reírse. Lo fulminé con la mirada lo que causó que finalmente estallara en carcajadas, me ayudo a ponerme en pie luego de unos minutos. Busqué mi ropa con la mirada, estaba a unos pasos más a mi izquierda, fui por ella y la tome. Tendría que quitarme la ropa interior que estaba húmeda pero no quería hacerle frente a Edward y tampoco había ningún lugar donde ocultarme. Me di la vuelta para ver si él estaba mirando, y así era. ¡Diablos!

— ¿Podrías darme unos minutos? —le pregunté. Él enarcó una ceja pero asintió.

—Iré por algo al auto. Vuelvo en un rato, no tardo —prometió regalándome una sonrisa radiante.

En cuanto se fue me despoje de las únicas prendas que se pegaban a mi cuerpo por el agua, nunca me había desnudado en un lugar que no fuera mi habitación y era sumamente incomodo, sentía que alguien podría pasar y verme en cualquier momento. "¿Quién más pasea por la playa a esta hora, Isabella?" reprochó mi consciencia. Sentía que tenía arena en cada parte de mi cuerpo y me picaba, en un rápido movimiento me puse el vestido de nuevo, la tela que se pegaba a mi piel no ayudaba en nada a la comezón que tenía. Debía darme una ducha y pronto. Mi cabello también estaba empapado y no tardó en humedecer mi vestido, un escalofrío inundo mi cuerpo. Me agache a recoger mis zapatos y caminé tiritando en dirección al auto, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando vi a Edward corriendo hacia mí con algo entre las manos.

—No bajé todas mis pertenencias del auto cuando fui por ellas —explicó cuando estuvo más cercas. Fijé la vista en el objeto que agarraba, era una frazada azul, tenía aspecto suave y por alguna razón desee cubrirme con ella—. No pienso dejar que mojes mi auto. Quítate ese vestido y envuélvete en esto.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté incrédula—. Estoy bien así. Podemos esperar aquí hasta que me seque.

—No me hagas desvestirte yo mismo, Bella.

—Quiero verte intentarlo —lo reté levantando una ceja. Él me lanzó una mirada seductora pero negó con la cabeza.

—Haz lo que te digo y vámonos. Está empezando a hacer más frío.

—De acuerdo. Date la vuelta y no espíes —Edward hizo lo que le ordené. De nueva cuenta, me quite el vestido y sin perder tiempo tomé la frazada y la enrolle alrededor de mi cuerpo; la tela era bastante suave y me hacía olvidar la picazón en mi piel, además de todo eso tenía un aroma muy agradable el cual no tarde en identificar que pertenecía a Edward, era dulce y fresco—. Muy bien. Estoy lista.

—Perfecto —Edward se dio la vuelta y tomo mi mano—. Volvamos a casa. Debes estar cansada.

—Después de nadar en el mar a mitad de la noche, creo que sí —admití.

—Al menos cambiamos la perspectiva de Santa Mónica. Nunca me ha gustado venir aquí pero después de esta noche estoy seguro de que eso cambio —me confesó con complicidad. Volvimos al auto, antes de subir Edward me robo un tierno beso en los labios. Y con eso cerramos esa maravillosa noche.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

— ¿Cereal con leche o Waffles? —preguntó Edward concentrado en la caja de cada alimento frente a él. A mí me daba igual y deje que fuera él quien decidiera pero se estaba tomando su tiempo viendo los pros y los contras de ambos desayunos.

—Es la tercera vez que dices lo mismo. Elige algo rápido —rezongué con cansancio.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

—Cierra los ojos y deja que tus instintos te guíen —recomendé dulcemente.

—Debo admitir que es una buena idea —respondió con una sonrisa. Puso ambos empaques sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos como le había indicado, estiró la mano y tomó la primera caja que sus manos tocaron, abrió los ojos para descubrir su elección—. No sé hacer Waffles —dijo frunciéndole el ceño a la caja—, será cereal.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamé. Edward me puso los ojos en blanco, se puso de pie y fue hasta la nevera.

—No hay leche —dijo con decepción.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté sorprendida—. Creo que era de esperarse. Mi vida es muy agitada, siempre como cualquier cosa en la calle. Y Alice casi no está aquí así que nadie ha hecho las compras en semanas.

—Mi hermana y tu son una desastre juntas —dice negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo un poco —respondo leyendo las instrucciones de la caja de Waffles. No tengo ganas de cocinar pero muero de hambre.

—De acuerdo. Ve a vestirte, saldremos a comer.

—Es domingo. Y el día es perfecto para quedarse en casa —gruño.

—No pienso dejarte morir de hambre —replica.

—Pues yo no me pienso mover de aquí —digo cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Edward me lanza una sonrisa maliciosa, eso no es bueno.

—Aún no puedo entender cómo lo haces —le digo enojada a Edward. Estaba sentada frente a él esperando nuestra comida, en menos de diez minutos me tenía más que dispuesta a salir de casa.

—Eres bastante débil, Bella —responde.

—Bien, ya estamos fuera. ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Edward se queda pensativo mirando a la nada.

— ¿Qué te parece si rentamos algunas películas, compramos palomitas, y nos ponemos cómodos en casa como cualquier persona normal en un fin de semana?

— ¿Quieres que pasemos la tarde viendo películas? —le pregunté incrédula. Edward no parecía el tipo de hombre que podía encerrarse en una casa a mirar televisión, y a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho esa actividad pero haría cualquier cosa si era a su lado. Él me miró divertido, obviamente tenía otra idea en mente pero no sabía cuál era.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en fingir ver una película contigo.

—No te entiendo —admití con desconcierto. ¿Qué caso tenía rentar una película, reproducirla y aparentar que la estás viendo cuando en realidad no es así?

—Te lo explico luego —se limitó a decir Edward cuando la mesera se acercó con nuestra comida.

Los labios de Edward se mueven contra los míos con ferviente pasión, enredo mis dedos en su suave cabello inspirándolo a continuar. Después de comer habíamos llevado a cabo su plan; fuimos a un videoclub y rentamos películas, luego volvimos al departamento y nos instalamos en la habitación de Alice pues era el único lugar en el que había un televisor. Ahora entendía a la perfección qué había querido decir Edward con eso de fingir ver la película; en cuanto le puso Play al reproductor de DVD se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme.

Rosalie me había contado una vez que la mayoría de las parejas que van al cine en su primera cita no iban exactamente con la intención de ver la película. Tampoco había comprendido muy bien esa vez lo que eso significaba, pero era obvio que Rose sí y me lo decía por propia experiencia.

Escuchaba las voces de la película de manera amortiguada, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de películas había comprado Edward y la verdad me daba igual pues lo único que ocupaba mi mente en aquel momento era la forma en que el cuerpo de Edward se amoldaba al mío; encajaban perfectamente como dos piezas en un rompecabezas, me hacía sentir completa y feliz. Mis manos no tardaron en vagar de manera independiente por el pecho de Edward, nuestras lenguas se unieron en una batalla erótica, mi pecho dolía gracias al impetuoso latir de mi corazón. Sin separarnos empuje a Edward sobre la cama, me situé arriba de él enredando mis piernas con las suyas, mis manos fueron directo al dobladillo de su camisa y con movimientos lentos fui subiéndola hasta que Edward me ayudo a despojarlo de ella; interrumpí el beso solo para poder apreciar sus bien marcados músculos, miré con detenimiento cada detalle de su cuerpo, era simplemente perfecto.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, pero él no me miraba con lujuria ni deseo, no, su mirada irradiaba amor y ternura. Sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviéramos a punto de hacer allí no sería solo sexo, al menos no para él y tampoco lo sería para mí. Edward me sonrió con timidez y coloco sus manos en mi cintura, yo por mi parte comencé a quitarme la playera con determinación hasta quedar solo en sostén, él me miro sorprendido. Me acerqué y continué besándolo antes de que él se arrepintiera, el correspondió a mi beso con ganas, me rodeo con sus brazos y rodo sobre la cama haciendo que quedara debajo de él.

Nuestra ropa continúo desapareciendo hasta que ambos quedamos solo en ropa interior. No sabía cómo Edward se había permitido llegar tan lejos, seguramente yo le transmitía la confianza necesaria pues de alguna manera no sentía miedo, estaba decidida. Habría seguido así de no ser porque un gemido de mujer, que no había salido de mi boca, interrumpió mis pensamientos y el momento de efusión que estaba viviendo con Edward; me separo de él y le doy una mirada extrañada pero al parecer él tampoco comprende nada. Dirijo mi atención al televisor y todo cobra sentido, la película había seguido su curso y ahora se veía una escena algo intima entre dos personajes. No puedo evitarlo, suelto una carcajada que resuena por toda la habitación olvidando que hace solo unos segundos estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Edward.

—Tomé las películas al azar, ya sabes, el plan era no verlas —explicó Edward con diversión.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que sigamos todos los pasos del plan —respondo entre risas.

Edward asiente pero se pone de pie, camina hasta la televisión y la apaga. Duda un momento antes de reunirse conmigo en la cama, pongo mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y junto nuestros labios de nuevo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho que alguien llama a la puerta principal. _Perfecto._ ¿Quién demonios interrumpe ahora? Decido ignorarlo pero los golpes son tan insistentes que con un suspiro de frustración salgo de la cama, voy al armario de Alice y saco una bata de seda, no le molestara si la uso una vez, le digo a Edward que volveré pronto y salgo al pasillo.

Más le vale a la persona que está llamando que sea un asunto importante. Me aliso el cabello un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Bella!

Mis ojos se abren como platos. ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Cómo llegó y qué hace aquí? Ella me mira con entusiasmo pero no dejo de mirarla en estado de shock. Le cierro la puerta en la cara sin importarme lo que piense y corro de regreso a la habitación, cierro la puerta del cuarto detrás de mí y Edward me mira como si estuviera loca, no quiero saber que expresión tengo aunque me imagino como me he de ver.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta preocupado.

—Mi madre. Esta aquí —respondo.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Los golpes en la puerta principal se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, como si quisieran tirar la puerta. Mi pecho sube y baja con velocidad, siento que no hay aire suficiente para llenar mis pulmones y temo que en cualquier momento pueda desmayarme. _De acuerdo. Detente, Bella_ me reprende una vocecita en mi mente. Debo admitir que tiene razón, me calmaré e intentare pensar con claridad.

Muy bien, comienzo a reducir mi respiración a un ritmo constante. Todo está mejor. No puedo evitar pensar que estoy soñando, más que pensarlo lo deseo. ¿Qué demonios hace mi madre aquí? Hace demasiado tiempo que no hablo con ella y recuerdo perfectamente no haberle dicho nada de mi graduación ni de mi cambio de ciudad. ¡¿Quién se lo dijo?! No es que no quiera que esté aquí pero creo que podría haber llegado en otro momento.

—Bella —llama Edward. Levanto la mirada hacia él, está buscando su ropa tirada en el piso.

¡Es verdad! Yo aún no tengo puesto nada decente y no pienso abrirle la puerta a mi mamá mientras estoy semidesnuda solo con una bata de seda encima. Me pongo en movimiento buscando mi ropa al igual que Edward.

— ¿Podrías esperar aquí unos minutos? —le pregunto a Edward con voz distante—. No creo que sea un buen momento para presentarte a mi madre, y tampoco es buena idea decirle que estamos viviendo tu y yo juntos aquí solos.

—Descuida. Esperaré aquí —responde con una sonrisa.

Cuando estoy vestida de una manera prudente salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Camino hacia la puerta principal con pasos grandes y decididos. A pesar de ser tan inoportuna la verdad es que quiero ver a Renée; no la he visto hace dos años, solo platicábamos por unos minutos por medio de llamadas telefónicas que no eran muy constantes. Sé que estará molesta conmigo por no haberle dicho que me mudaba a Los Ángeles, y ahora estará más enojada por cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Respiro hondo antes de pisar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la abro de golpe y allí esta ella. Esta justo como la recuerdo; sus ojos me miran fijamente con dureza, su cabello rubio rojizo cae con delicadeza a ambos lados de su cara, la piel de sus mejillas tiene un poco de rubor natural como si hubiese pasado horas bajo el sol.

—Mamá —susurro antes de lanzarme directo a sus brazos.

Ella me toma de la misma manera, acaricia mi cabello con sus manos y yo acomodo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula. Mis ojos pican como si quisieran derramar lágrimas desesperadamente, me obligo a tranquilizarme pues no me gusta llorar en público. Su aroma tan familiar inunda mi nariz mientras me aferro con más fuerza a ella. Ella intenta separarse luego de unos minutos pero yo me niego a soltarla.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —Exclama con ternura—. No has cambiado demasiado —continúa.

—Tu tampoco —le digo. Ella se ríe. Por mucho que no quiera separarme de ella sé que tengo que hacerlo así que con un suspiro deshago mi abrazo, ella mantiene sus manos en mis hombros y se lo agradezco en silencio.

Veo que hay una maleta en el piso a un lado de ella, me agachó y deslizo una mano por las correas; me hago abro paso para que entre y así lo hace. Renée pasea la mirada por el departamento, seguramente yo tenía la misma cara la primera vez que vine, es difícil creer que ese pequeño espacio tuviera mejor aspecto que el resto del edificio. Me dirijo al sofá y dejo allí la pequeña bolsa de mi madre; desde luego, planea quedarse unos días y no pienso impedírselo.

—Se ve acogedor —dice mi madre finalmente, le echa un último vistazo a la sala antes de reunirse conmigo en el sofá.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —le pregunto con incomodidad, no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Ella alza una ceja en mi dirección.

— ¿Qué modales son esos, Isabella? Primero me cierras la puerta, me dejas esperando un buen rato y ahora me preguntas que qué hago aquí. Puede que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo, Bella, pero recuerdo que yo no te enseñe eso —responde indignada.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento —me disculpo, los ojos de Renée se suavizan al instante y me sonríe.

—No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa por no avisarte que vendría pero fue algo que no tenía planeado. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con Phil y decidí que lo mejor era salir para despejar mi mente, y aproveche la situación para visitarte y pasar tiempo contigo. El único inconveniente fue que al llegar a la casa de Charlie tú no estabas por ninguna parte, y luego él me miró extrañado al comprender que yo no sabía que tú no estabas allí.

—Mamá, lamento no haberte avisado pero no he tenido suficiente tiempo libre para hablar con nadie. Intente llamarte cuando aún estaba en Washington pero nunca contestabas.

—Mi teléfono móvil decidió ocultarse por un tiempo —dijo con una mueca.

—No debería sorprenderme.

—Basta de criticar a tu madre, Isabella. ¿Qué hay de ti? Podrías haberme enviado un e—mail, así por lo menos te habría ayudado a encontrar un lugar mejor para vivir.

—Sé que el edificio provoca terror pero…

— ¿Terror? —me interrumpe—. ¡Bella! Alguien debe avisarle al dueño que Halloween ya pasó y no volverá hasta el próximo año.

—Lo sé pero no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras —respondo. Tal vez debería añadir que no es tan malo vivir allí si es con Edward, pero ella no sabe nada y aun no debe saberlo.

— ¿Y vives aquí tu sola?

—No. Mi compañera de piso está de viaje por el momento pero volverá la próxima semana —mi madre me ve poco convencida pero decide dejarlo pasar.

Ella abre la boca para decir algo mas pero se detiene y mira algo por encima de mi hombro, o mejor dicho a alguien. Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo normal. Sólo hay una cosa que puede estar viendo y creo estar en lo correcto por la expresión que tiene en la cara. A regañadientes me giró para encontrarme con Edward que mira en nuestra dirección como si le sorprendiera vernos allí, sé que está fingiendo pero eso no me ayuda en nada. ¡Maldita sea! Me prometió quedarse encerrado en el cuarto de Alice.

—Hola —saluda él en dirección a mi madre mientras yo trago con dificultad.

—Amm… Hola —dice ella dudosa. No quiero mirarla y ver la desaprobación en sus ojos pero tarde o temprano tendré que afrontar la realidad y qué más da que sea ahora.

—Mamá, creo que olvide decirte sobre esto. Él es Edward Cullen, es hermano de mi compañera de piso y está viviendo en su habitación en lo que ella regresa —le explico con voz débil.

Ella asiente pero no deja de mirar a Edward… esperen, conozco esa mirada. Es la misma que todas las mujeres le lanzan a Edward cuando va caminando por la calle, la misma forma en que yo lo miro en ocasiones. ¡Mi madre se está comiendo a Edward con la mirada! Volteo a ver a Edward y me encuentro con su hermosa sonrisa torcida, definitivamente esta divertido con la situación y yo lo fulmino con la mirada por el lio en el que me ha metido.

—Bueno, es un gusto conocerla señora… —Edward deja la frase inconclusa al no saber el nombre de mi madre.

—Renée Dwyer —dice ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¡Wow! Es oficial, le ha gustado Edward y eso que no ha tenido la suerte de besar sus labios ni de apreciar su perfecto cuerpo al desnudo.

—Señora Dwyer. Bien, pues tengo que salir un momento. Nos vemos luego —dice él caminando hacia la puerta. Se gira un poco cuando mi madre esta distraída y me lanza un guiño. Pongo los ojos en blanco aunque sé que ya no puede verme pues ha desaparecido al otro lado de la puerta.

—Es bastante apuesto —se limitó a decir ella como si no fuera lo más obvio.

—Sí, él es…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —pregunta ella de repente. La miro con sorpresa e incredulidad, no pudo haberse dado cuenta en tan poco tiempo.

—Yo… No sé de qué estás hablando —digo haciéndome la tonta aunque sé que no la puedo engañar. Estoy perdida.

— ¡Bella! Vi cómo te miraba y vi cómo lo mirabas. Es un alivio que no hayas querido estudiar actuación, habrías fracasado —ella se ríe.

— ¿No estas enojada? —su expresión es la misma, ni una pizca de enfado.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella —responde extrañada—. Ahora entiendo por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme. Solo prométeme que usaran protección.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamo sorprendida. Mis mejillas arden por la vergüenza.

—Bueno, suficiente de bromas. Cuéntame desde el principio y con detalles —no necesita decirme a que se refiere.

Comienzo a relatar cada pequeña experiencia que he tenido desde que llegue allí, Renée me escucha con atención. La tarde se vuelve noche y mi madre avisa que es hora de irse, yo le digo que puede quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quiera pero ella insiste en que tiene que volver. Al parecer se quedó dos días en casa de Charlie a causa de las malas condiciones del clima, además su avión sale esta noche de regreso a Florida y quiere volver lo más pronto posible para arreglar las cosas con Phil. No da detalles de su visita a Charlie y aunque sé que me oculta algo no insisto más en ello. Me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un largo abrazo antes de que se vaya. Ella me promete que volverá a visitarme y no tengo dudas de que así será.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

—No sé tú, Isabella, pero creo que fue obra del destino —dice Edward con el ceño fruncido. Yo lo miraba entretenida desde el sofá, él no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees que el destino quería que viera a mi madre una última vez antes de dedicar por completo mi vida al periodismo? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—No. En realidad nos estábamos dejando llevar y llegamos demasiado lejos para mi gusto. Eres una maldita tentación, Isabella Swan —reclama. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras él se queda pensativo un momento, luego continuo diciendo—: Será mejor que haga una promesa de castidad, de esas en las que todo el mundo se entera de tu abstinencia solo por llevar un anillo que sale en las cajas de cereal.

—Edward, basta —le ordene poniéndome de pie. Él me ignoro y yo tuve que tomarlo por los hombros para que me mirara a los ojos—. No necesitas un anillo para cumplir una promesa, la mayoría de las personas que hacen eso terminan por quebrantar su juramento. Yo no ten…

—Para, Bella. Sé lo que vas a decir y estás equivocada —interrumpe—. Ya te he dicho que tú no eres como las otras chicas con las que he estado y no pienso tratarte como una cualquiera.

—Ya lo sé —dije con el ceño fruncido. Detesto cuando me trata de esa manera, como si tuviera un valor mayor al que de verdad tengo; ni siquiera sé por qué está conmigo pero mi lado egoísta no me permite dejarlo.

Edward me da una mirada tierna, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclina para juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Puede que mis hormonas este algo desatadas últimamente pero ambos sabemos nuestro objetivo no es solo tener sexo, él hace un gran esfuerzo al no dejarse llevar por el deseo carnal, está intentando enamorarme aunque ya sea así. Yo aún tenía mis dudas sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, existía un gran debate entre mi corazón y mi cerebro, hasta que llegó mi mamá a decirme que aprobaba mi relación con Edward (y de hecho aprobaría a cualquier chico pero yo solo lo quiero a él).

—Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir al colegio —dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación. ¿Qué no daría yo por otro día completo a su lado? Estos dos días han sido maravillosos a pesar de que pasaron volando.

—Duerme conmigo —me atrevo a decir, ya conozco la respuesta pero puedo ser muy convincente si me lo propongo. Los ojos de Edward brillan con emoción pero veo como se resiste ante la idea.

—No es una…

—No es una pregunta, Edward. Solo vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de un minuto, bastante largo para mi gusto, él asiente con determinación y sonríe. En un movimiento rápido, se agacha tomándome por las piernas y deslizando su otro brazo por mi espalda antes de que golpee el suelo con mi cabeza, suelto una risa ante eso y él me da un beso fugaz en la frente. Me arroja a la cama en cuanto entramos a mi habitación.

—Tengo que ponerme la pijama —le digo cuando él se sienta al borde de la cama.

—Está bien —responde.

Tomo mi ropa y voy al baño a cambiarme, me quito todo con movimientos desesperados. No puedo creer que dormiremos juntos, nunca lo hemos hecho y eso hace que oleadas de euforia me recorran de arriba abajo. Regreso trotando por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi cuarto; Edward esta acostado en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, me deslizo a su lado bajo las sabanas y pronto siento sus fuertes brazos rodeándome firmemente, me recargo en su pecho sintiendo su descenso y asenso constante así como el suave latir de su corazón. Me sobresalto cuando siento sus labios rozar el borde de mi oreja pero me relajo en cuanto escucho su voz cantándome al oído, mi corazón se encoje con afecto pues nunca nadie había hecho eso. Luego de un rato por fin me dejo vencer por el sueño.

Desperté con mi cuerpo ardiendo como si estuviera en una llamarada, no sabía la razón por mi cabeza paso la posibilidad de un incendio, pero pronto descarte esa idea pues eso no explica el peso que siento sobre mí impidiendo que pueda sentarse en la cama. Un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la ventana pero no era suficiente para saber qué estaba sucediendo. Como por arte de magia recordé que Edward había dormido en mi cama y enseguida comprendí que sus brazos se aferraban al igual que su pierna se enredaba en las mías, parecía un Koala abrazado a un árbol… y yo era el árbol, muriendo de calor por la alta temperatura que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo me fui moviendo fuera de su abrazo, después de varios intentos supe que sería imposible, estaba muy pesado y por mucho que me moviera tampoco lograba despertarlo. Sentí algo líquido y viscoso deslizándose por mi sien, me lleve una mano hasta la cabeza para descubrir que estaba sudando exageradamente. ¡Suficiente! Me giré sobre mi eje hasta quedar con el pacifico rostro de Edward a centímetros del mío; me derretí al instante al ver la tranquilidad que estaba presente en su hermoso rostro, parecía un ángel caído del cielo. No resistí las ganas de estirar una mano y posicionarla en su mejilla. ¿Cómo es posible que su piel se mantenga tan fresca cuando yo estoy prácticamente hirviendo? Deslice mi pulgar por su labio inferior, era increíblemente suave justo como mis labios lo recordaban.

— ¿Qué haces? —su boca se movió de repente contra mi mano, me asuste y rápido levante la mirada hasta él. Me miraba con curiosidad pero el brillo de sus ojos me decía que también estaba divertido y feliz.

—Nada —respondí.

Sus exquisitos labios se alargaron en una sonrisa radiante y yo le respondí con otra algo tímida. Nunca había despertado así de bien, no siento sueño y la verdad es la primera vez que despierto con ganas, siempre le pido cinco minutos más al despertador pero hoy fue la excepción. Ojala pudiera amanecer así todos los días a partir de hoy. Por la mirada de Edward sé que piensa lo mismo que yo.

—Lo lamento —dijo él de repente. No entendí a qué se refería hasta que sentí un movimiento entre mis pies. Es cierto, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba aprisionándome y ahora él se movía para dejarme libre.

—No te preocupes —le dije. Por alguna extraña razón ambos estábamos muy callados, como si estuviéramos apenados y ninguno se atreviera a romper el silencio.

—Entonces… —comenzó el con voz dudosa—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Bastante —admití con una sonrisa.

—Yo también —dijo él después de unos minutos.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y pego nuestros labios en un casto beso que se vio interrumpido por la alarma del reloj que sonaba desesperada desde la mesa de noche. Edward maldijo en voz baja mientras que yo lo hacía mentalmente. Esa estúpida cosa siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos; primero se metía con mis dulces sueños y ahora va tras mis sueños hechos realidad con Edward. Tendré que deshacerme de ese reloj del infierno. Me separé de Edward y estiré la mano hacia la mesita, tomé el reloj apenas unos segundos antes de arrojarlo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que estuviera a punto de hacerse pedazos.

— ¿En qué estábamos? —pregunté girándome de nuevo hacia Edward. Él me miraba sorprendido y luego soltó una carcajada.

—No me gustaría terminar como esa cosa pero debo admitir que tiene sus motivos para molestar. Será mejor que te alistes para ir al instituto —dijo él con una sonrisa tierna.

—De acuerdo —dije a regañadientes.

Me puse de pie en busca de las cosas necesarias para tomar un baño, agarre un conjunto de ropa del armario si fijarme en si combinaba o no, aunque era ropa aprobada por Alice así que no debería preocuparme. Me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba fijamente desde la cama, no se había movido y se veía despreocupado.

—Te ves muy tranquilo —señale—. ¿Qué haces generalmente? No creo que estudies. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Voy de un lado a otro como si fuera un nómada. Siempre hay personas que necesitan algún favor mío y me dan algo a cambio. Cuando eso no pasa puedo recurrir a Eleazar, voy a su consultorio para servirle de ayudante y él me paga; no he ido últimamente porque cada vez que voy intenta convencerme de estudiar medicina pero soy un alma libre y no me gusta estar atado a esas cosas, los libros de texto no son lo mío.

— ¿Y nunca tuviste un sueño que quisieras cumplir? ¿Alguna motivación o metas en la vida? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Hace años quería ir a la escuela de Bellas Artes —se limita a responder con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Mis padres estaban felices por esa decisión y creían que era lo correcto, luego mi familia se rompió y no quedaba nadie que me alentara a hacer eso. Hasta que descubrí que este estilo de vida es más fácil que cualquier otro.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente, Edward. ¿Cuál es tu sueño ahora?

—Tú —respondió con una sonrisa, me miraba con tanta intensidad que mi corazón reacciono al instante y comenzó a golpear contra mi pecho—. Anoche supe que quiero todo contigo, Bella. Quiero dormir contigo de esta manera todas las noches, quiero despertar así todos los días, mirarte a los ojos al despertar y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo fundiéndose con el mío. Quiero casarme contigo, que vivamos juntos en otro lugar que no sea este horrible departamento al que ya te acostumbraste; quiero protegerte, amarte y hacerte feliz cada día del resto de mi vida.

Me quedé sin palabras. Edward siempre me deja sin palabras. Sentía un hormigueo recorrer toda mi piel, la sensación se estableció en mi estómago y creo que eso era lo que Rosalie me había explicado como mariposas en guerra en mi interior. No tendía cómo Edward había logrado eso en mi sin siquiera tocarme pero el sonido de su voz había provocado eso. Él ya había confesado que me quería pero esto era algo más complicado que eso. ¿Me acababa de proponer matrimonio?

—Es un poco pronto para eso —dije intentado no ser grosera al rechazar su oferta. Edward no pareció sorprendido.

—Estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, después de todo, no creo cambiar de opinión. Sé que tú eres la indicada —confirmo con convicción. Deje mis cosas en una esquina de la cama y después la rodee hasta llegar a donde Edward estaba acostado, me arrodille para quedar a su altura. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me incline para besarlo con dulzura en los labios.

—Te quiero —le susurre en los labios.

—Lo sé. Soy un encanto —respondió riendo. Él me tomo por los hombros cuando intente alejarme, me beso con pasión una vez más y me soltó solo para decir—: Ve a ducharte, no quiero que se te haga tarde.

—Podrías bañarte conmigo —le sugerí con una sonrisita tonta. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y con su dedo índice señalo la puerta sin decir más. No quería jugar más con la supuesta abstinencia de Edward e hice lo que me pidió.

En menos de media hora ya estaba lista y fui a la sala en busca de Edward, lo descubrí preparándome el desayuno y casi lloro de la emoción, nadie había hecho eso por mí jamás. En el tiempo que estuve duchándome tuvo la oportunidad de ir al súper mercado y comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer huevos revueltos y pan tostado, me sorprendió saber que la comida tenía muy buen sabor y acabe todo de casi un bocado.

Después de eso Edward insistió en llevarme personalmente a la escuela y fue un verdadero alivio pues no quería caminar. Volver al instituto después de un fin de semana demasiado largo fue como regresar a la realidad de golpe, mire con nostalgia los pasillos y las paredes que me separaban de la presencia de Edward.


	34. Chapítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

"Página: 1 de 1" "Palabras: 3" Mis dedos oscilaban por encima de las teclas con desgana, mi cabeza palpitaba cada vez que hacía un mínimo esfuerzo de pensar. Fije la vista en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla, los diminutos números me presionaban avisando que eran las 3:05 p.m. Solté un suspiro de frustración, tome la computadora portátil quitándola de mis piernas y luego la puse a mi lado.

Llevaba una bendita hora tratando de hacer mi tarea, un ensayo que el profesor de literatura decidió dejarme solo a mí ya que estaba distraída y no lo escuché cuando me hizo una pregunta. Hasta ahora no iba muy bien, solo tenía tres palabras y era mi nombre. ¡Ya sé! Deslicé mis dedos por las teclas una vez más, sonreí cuando se sumaron cuatro palabras más. ¿Por qué no pensé en poner la fecha desde antes? ¡Muy bien! Ya sólo faltan 1993 palabras y mi trabajo quedará terminado.

Edward había salido con la excusa de no querer ser un distractor. Estaba bastante segura de que todo mi trabajo sería más fácil si él se hubiera quedado allí sirviéndome de inspiración, aunque por otro lado temía equivocarme y ponerme a escribir sobre la mitología griega (ya que Edward parece todo un Dios griego) en lugar de divagar sobre las teorías filosóficas de Aristóteles.

Cerré el portátil en el momento exacto en el que escuché la puerta principal abrirse con estrepito. Era más que obvio que Edward había vuelto, mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante provocando que mi corazón se acelerara, mi respiración se entrecorto en cuanto vi a mi novio entrando a mi cuarto. ¿Acaso nunca me cansaría de verlo? Un minuto… ¿Lo había llamado "mi novio"? Nunca había usado esa palabra pues lo nuestro no era un noviazgo común, vivíamos juntos (temporalmente), no salíamos en citas (al menos no en citas oficiales); prácticamente vivíamos como una pareja formal pero sin estar casados. Definitivamente teníamos una relación extraña, pero nos amábamos y es lo único que importa.

— ¡Edward! —exclame seguido de un suspiro. Él me regalo una sonrisa torcida que casi hacía que me desmayara.

—Veo que has terminado tu trabajo —observó con entusiasmo, mi sonrisa vaciló por un momento pero fue suficiente para que Edward supiera que en realidad no había hecho nada.

—Está casi listo —mentí por si acaso.

—Por supuesto —dijo sin convicción, se sentó al borde de la cama muy cerca de mí.

—Te lo aseguro. Sólo me faltan 1993 palabras y una buena calificación estará asegurada.

—Me decepciona saber que mis grandes esfuerzos por ayudarte no sirvieron de nada —responde con un suspiro melancólico.

— ¿Ayudarme? —Pregunté incrédula—. Lo único que hiciste fue irte y dejarme a mi suerte —le recriminé.

—Fue muy difícil para mí, Bella —dijo con aflicción fingida. Se acercó más a mí y coloco su mano derecha en mi mejilla con delicadeza—. ¿Sabes lo complicado que fue para mí irme? Aun sabiendo que podría quedarme y hacer esto…

Eliminó la poca distancia entre nosotros y besó mis labios con ternura, después de unos segundos el beso se fue intensificando.

—O esto… —dijo separándose de mí para hablar y luego posando sus suaves labios sobre mi mandíbula recorriéndola de un lado a otro con frustrante lentitud. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que me llenaban por completo.

—…O esto —esta vez sus labios bajaron hasta posicionarse a un costado de mi cuello. Mi piel ardía ante su toque volviendo mi respiración dificultosa.

Edward soltó una risita contra mi cuello y se retiró de golpe dejándome desconcertada. Lo mire con una ceja levantada, él se limitó a seguir riendo dulcemente. Le fascinaba ver cómo me volvía loca, y yo adoraba servirle de entretenimiento con tal de perderme en su toque y sus besos.

—Sí. Eso habría hecho si no me hubiera ido pero preferí permitir que te concentraras en tu ensayo —dijo con diversión. Frunció el ceño y continuó—: Admito que me siento decepcionado. Esperaba que al volver y saber que ya habías terminado para poder continuar con lo que te acabo de demostrar, parece que nada sucederá hasta que lo hayas concluido.

—Supongo que me lo merezco —dije bajando la mirada. Sabía que diría algo como esto pero no quiero darle la satisfacción de saber que me afectaba de algún modo.

—Claro —respondió él con desinterés. Espera un comentario sarcástico o algo más animado que esto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—Yo… —comenzó dubitativo—… ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de dejar que alguien se quedé aquí por unos días? —lo miré sin comprender.

— ¿De quién estamos hablando específicamente?

—Nadie que tú conozcas aun, Bella. Una prima mía viene de visita y no tiene un lugar dónde quedarse. Es hija de Eleazar, lo lógico sería que se quedará con él pero tiene que hacer un viaje a no sé dónde.

—Creo que sí.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó él con entusiasmo—. Tanya no será ningún problema, estoy seguro de que te agradará.

— ¿Tanya? —ese nombre me cayó peor que un cubo de agua helada.

Es la misma prima de Alice, bueno algo así, ella ya me había explicado que los Cullen eran amigos íntimos de Eleazar y su familia. Y es la misma chica de la que Alice me había advertido que me mantuviera alejada. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Me había olvidado de ella gracias al fabulosisimo fin de semana que tuve; y no puedo negarle eso a Edward, ya había aceptado. ¡Demonios!

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Edward extrañado.

—Alice me habló de ella —decidí decirle la verdad. Él solo se rio con ganas, para sorpresa mía.

—Indudablemente te la describió como una completa bruja —se aventuró Edward entre risas. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza—. Es mentira. Tanya no es así, al menos no la he visto hacer nada malo. Ella es tierna y no mata ni a una mosca.

—Pues Alice me lo dijo muy convencida —murmuré con una mueca—. Solo podrá quedarse unos días hasta que tu hermana regrese. ¿Cuándo llega Tanya?

—Debo pasar por ella al aeropuerto en aproximadamente una hora, estas íntegramente obligada a acompañarme.

—Está bien. Espérame en la sala, me cambiaré de ropa —le pedí poniéndome de pie.

Edward se retiró sin decir nada más, sabía que no se molestaría en decirme algo así como 'No tardes demasiado' pues como cualquier otra chica normal tardaría un buen rato, bueno, menos hoy ya que solo disponemos de una hora para ir a recoger a Tanya al aeropuerto y tal vez no llegue a la hora exacta pero si tomamos en cuenta que el aeropuerto está un poco alejado de aquí, más el hecho de buscar a Tanya entre toda la gente que estará caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto pues si nos llevaríamos un buen rato fuera de casa y si me tardó demasiado buscando algo que ponerme no dudo que la prima de Edward preferirá tomar un taxi.

Sentía como si me faltara el oxígeno o mis pulmones no absorbieran suficiente aire. Justo como lo sospechaba, la terminal estaba atestada de personas caminando deprisa de un lado a otro, lo cual era raro pues no se acercaba ninguna fecha especial como para que la gente decidiera viajar. Edward, al igual que yo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de su prima. Cuando fuimos a revisar por los horarios descubrimos que su avión había aterrizado hace quince minutos, por lo que no debe estar muy lejos y creo que debió esperarnos aquí pero no la vemos por ningún lado.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que era? —le pregunté una vez más a Edward. Probablemente no había escuchado bien las características y estaba buscando a alguien más.

—Es como de tu estatura; su cabello rubio y esta rizado, quizá ahora este un poco largo; usa un extraño aparato en los dientes, no recuerdo de qué color son sus ojos pero usa lentes, y lo más seguro es que esté usando ropa poco llamativa o del tipo uniforme de un convento —describió él con la vista perdida en la multitud.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro? No he visto a nadie así.

—Claro que estoy… —se interrumpió mirando a lo lejos. Creo que ya la encontró.

Las personas que nos rodeaban al parecer fueron movidas por una fuerza magnética pues se abrieron paso para dejarle libre el camino a una chica. Y no era cualquier chica, era la prima de Edward. Era casi como él me había dicho… de acuerdo, la verdad no. Esta chica era rubia, sí, y también se veía como de mi altura quizá un poco más alta gracias a los tacones de aspecto mortal que usaba; sonreía en dirección a Edward, era una sonrisa deslumbrante y obviamente ningún aparato le impedía mostrar su perfecta dentadura blanca; tampoco usaba lentes y era fácil saber que sus ojos eran verdes; y por supuesto que no usaba ropa sencilla, llevaba una blusa púrpura con un escote tan pronunciado que dejaba todo su pecho a la vista, y un trozo de tela blanca que suponía era una falda muy corta que exponía sus piernas bien tonificadas.

— ¿Es ella? —le pregunté en voz baja a Edward. Él se limitó a asentir sin siquiera voltear a verme, no dejaba de admirar a Tanya y pronto yo seguí haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Eddie! —gritó ella con entusiasmo al estar lo suficientemente cerca, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra Edward y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos.

Estaba estupefacta pero no tanto como cuando mi novio le correspondió el abrazo de manera demasiado cariñosa. En cualquier otro caso no me habría importado, pero era más que obvio que Tanya y Edward no eran absolutamente nada, no compartían la misma sangre ni tenían ningún tipo de parentesco, prácticamente eran libres de salir si así lo quisieran. ¿Le había llamado 'Eddie'? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo de esa forma? _¡Suficiente, Bella!_ Es verdad. ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? No debo tener celos de Tanya. Tal vez no comparta nada con Edward pero sí crecieron juntos; es como Jacob y yo, habría hecho lo mismo si él me visitara.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Tanya —le dijo Edward intentando alejarla pero fue inútil, Tanya permanecía aferrada a él. Me aclaré la garganta sonoramente para advertir de mi presencia, con eso Tanya se soltó al instante y me miró con una interrogativa en sus ojos.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó ella indecisa y luego se volvió hacía Edward en busca de una explicación.

—Tanya, ella es Bella —anunció con una sonrisa—. Es mi novia —añadió con orgullo.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, y al parecer también Tanya. Edward nunca había mencionado que fuera su novia, creía que le era difícil aceptar esa palabra pues nunca había tenido una relación formal. Mi día comienza a mejorar.

—Es un gusto conocerte —le extendí la mano, ella me escrutó con la mirada por un segundo no muy segura de querer estrechar mi mano pero después de un minuto por fin lo hizo.

—Es gusto es mío, querida Bella. Soy Tanya, Tanya Denali —se presentó.

Vi un sentimiento oscuro cruzar por sus ojos pero fue tan rápido que creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Tanya se ve agradable, nada a como me había contado Alice que sería. Bueno, mientras no se acerque demasiado a mi Edward no habrá problemas.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

La piel del dorso de mi mano hormiguea al contacto de la piel de Edward; empiezo a creer que nunca superare su toque o actuaré normal cuando lo veo venir hacia mí. Así fue como supe que lo amaba, porque jamás me había sentido de esta forma con ninguna otra persona. Había salido con chicos, sí; pero su presencia no me volvía loca, sus palabras no provocaban nada en la boca de mi estómago como lo hacían las frases profundas que me recitaba Edward con frecuencia, su tacto no enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo cuando el simple aliento de Edward rozando mi piel lograba hacerme perder la consciencia.

— ¡Listo! —exclamó Tanya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Salí de mi trance ante el sonido de su voz; estaba perdida, como siempre, ante la belleza antinatural de Edward, me gusta observarlo cuando él no se da cuenta o finge que no lo sabe.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó Edward con alegría.

—Sí —coincido con él, me obligo a mirar a Tanya para agradecerle—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Tanya.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de permitir que me quede aquí —responde de manera agradable. Comienzo a creer que Alice exageraba con respecto a Tanya, es bastante buena y me ayudó a terminar mi ensayo.

—Lo sé, mi Bella es como un ángel caído del cielo. Alice le había prohibido dejarte entrar —le confiesa Edward a su prima. Lo miro con la boca abierta, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso pero para mayor sorpresa descubro que Tanya suelta una carcajada.

—No me extraña que los sentimientos de Alice hacia mí no hayan cambiado.

—Ella definitivamente debe madurar —masculla Edward.

—Intentaré hacer las paces con ella cuando vuelva. Lo que menos quiero es arruinar la boda de Kate con tanta tensión, ella está demasiado presionada de por sí —murmura Tanya poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Kate se casa? —pregunta Edward. De repente siento que me estoy quedando fuera de esto, no tengo idea de quién están hablando así que mejor decido guardar silencio.

—Claro. ¿No te lo ha dicho nadie?

—No sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—En un mes, aproximadamente. Es por eso que decidí venir aquí por un tiempo, mi hermana esta como loca —dice Tanya rodando los ojos.

—Debió casarse en Las Vegas. Es más sencillo y sin una gota de estrés —responde Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Tanya se ríe pero no dice nada más, nadie lo hace.

Una extraña inquietud comienza a crecer en mi interior. Era consciente de la forma de vivir de Edward y también me dijo que había viajado a varias partes del mundo, incluyendo Las Vegas. ¿Se habrá casado en secreto en Las Vegas? La verdad no lo veo como una idea demente viniendo de Edward, pudo haber estado ebrio o algo peor. ¿De verdad lo habrá hecho? Mencionó la opción de manera muy natural, como si fuera algo que sucediera todos los días. _¡Basta ya, Bella!_ Reprende mi consciencia; tiene razón, ¿qué cosas estoy pensando? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió siquiera?

— ¿Tienen algo de comer aquí? —preguntó Tanya—. No he comido nada en horas.

—Prepararé algo —digo al instante.

— ¡Fabuloso! Yo también tengo hambre —informa Edward.

—Recuérdenme enviarle mis felicitaciones al chef —dice Tanya llevando otro bocado de lasaña a su boca, cierra los ojos y hace una expresión de euforia en cuanto la comida toca su paladar.

—Esa soy yo —le indico con una sonrisa.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclama ella con entusiasmo.

—Lo sé, las manos de Bella fueron bendecidas por el mismísimo Dios —dice Edward. Siento mis mejillas ardiendo, no estoy acostumbrada a tantos halagos.

—No es para tanto —suelto con la vista fija en mi plato.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nunca había probado algo que fuera hecho en casa. Mi mamá no sabe cocinar y en los restaurantes no tienen ese toque casero que hace que la comida tenga un sabor exquisito —explica Tanya.

—Entonces es extraño porque mi mamá también es un desastre en la cocina —digo entre risas recordando la vez en que Renée casi incendia la casa tratando de hornear un pastel.

—Yo estuve en un taller de gastronomía pero después de la primera clase no me permitieron entrar de nuevo —dijo ella riendo y me le uno.

Tanya es muy divertida y no ha intentado asesinarme hasta ahora como esperaba, definitivamente Alice tenía una muy mala visión de ella. Seguimos platicando sobre cocina un rato hasta que Edward nos interrumpe exigiendo otra ronda de lasaña dándole la misma idea a Tanya y todos terminamos comiendo lasaña hasta que ya no quedo más.

Descubro que Tanya y Edward tienen gran variedad de anécdotas de cuando era pequeños; incluso mencionan un día en el que fueron todos juntos a la playa, incluyendo a Emmett y a las hermanas de Tanya, ellos lo recuerdan como los tiempos felices antes de que la familia de Edward se rompiera y antes de que la familia de Tanya se fuera a Paris. Tanya conversaba de manera animada hasta que le hice una pregunta sobre su vida en Europa, ella se tensó al instante y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, Tanya me respondió de manera vaga sin entrar en detalles.

—Ya es un poco tarde —menciono ella consultando la hora en el reloj que cubre su muñeca.

—Apenas darán las siete —dice Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero el viaje fue demasiado largo y agotador. Será mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer y quiero tener mucha energía para entonces.

Acordamos que dormiría en la habitación de Alice, sé que ella se pondrá loca cuando se entere pero creo que lo mejor será que guardemos el secreto. Edward y yo le deseamos a Tanya que tenga una buena noche y ella nos agradece antes de irse.

—Edward… —comienzo de manera dudosa unos minutos después, estoy insegura sobre preguntarle al respecto de Las Vegas, no quiero ofenderlo pero también quiero saber. Él levanta la mirada al escuchar mi voz

— ¿Sí?

—Nada. Olvídalo —me arrepiento en el último minuto.

—Parece que ahora si tendremos que dormir juntos —dice él sin un poco de remordimiento en su voz y la verdad es que me agrada la idea.

—En realidad te iba a mandar al sofá —respondo en broma.

—Quisiera ver cuánto tiempo mantienes esa regla. Sabes que tengo métodos especiales para hacerte acceder a mis exigencias —dice de manera provocadora. Un revoloteo se establece en mi vientre ante sus palabras y en menos de un minuto me encuentro ya en los brazos de Edward.


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Tanya sale muy temprano al día siguiente aunque no se me ocurre preguntarle a dónde va, después de todo no es asunto mío. Mi mañana se volvió maravillosa al despertar envuelta en los brazos de Edward, lo admiré por un momento mientras dormía y después fui a la cocina a conseguir algo para desayunar.

Cuando llegué a la cocina enseguida escuché un sonido atenuado, me acerqué al comedor pues al parecer de allí venía la resonancia, vi mi bolso descansando en una silla. En eso, una lucecita pareció encenderse en mi memoria, aquel sonido era el tono de llamada de mi celular. Alguien me estaba llamando. Tomé el bolso y vacié su contenido sobre la mesa, localicé mi teléfono móvil, descolgué la llamada y puse la bocina en mi oído.

— ¿Hola? —había olvidado ver quién llamaba.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —gritaron varias voces al unísono. Hice una mueca de dolor y alejé el celular de mi oído por unos segundos hasta que el aturdimiento pasó.

— ¿Cumpleaños? —pregunté extrañada. ¿Qué día era hoy?

—No pudiste olvidarlo, Bella —reprendió Rosalie.

—Yo creo que sí, es Bella de quién estamos hablando —dijo mi padre a modo de explicación.

—Nos pusimos todos de acuerdo para llamarte antes de tus clases —dijo Jacob.

— ¡Vaya! —estaba bastante sorprendida, ya había olvidado mi cumpleaños en otras ocasiones pero esto no era mejor.

—Charlie apostó con mi padre a que habías olvidado tu cumpleaños —confesó Jake entre risas.

—Será mejor ir a reclamar lo que me pertenece —dijo Charlie—. Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella.

—Y yo debo trabajar —gruñó Rose—. Fue bueno escuchar tu voz desconcertada, Bella. Me habría encantado ver tu expresión pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

— ¡Suficiente, Rosalie! Yo también quiero hablar con Bella —se quejó Jacob. Solté una risita tonta, ellos siempre estaban peleando.

—Llamarla fue mi idea y es mi celular el que estamos usando así que tendrás que esperar —respondió ella, podía imaginar su ceño fruncido.

—Llegarás tarde al trabajo, le diré a Bella que la quieres.

—El altavoz está activado, puede escucharnos a ambos.

—Pues yo tengo que hablar con ella, mi discurso es más importante que el tuyo.

—Entonces usa tu propio celular, yo tengo que irme ya.

Me reí ante lo ridículo de la situación, no me molesté en decirles que no pelearan pues sabía que me ignorarían abiertamente. Jake y Rose comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, solo pude descifrar algunos insultos que se gritaban el uno al otro hasta que la línea se quedó en silencio. Miré el mensaje en la pantalla de mi celular que avisaba que la llamada se había terminado, esperé un rato con la esperanza de recibir otra llamada pero mi celular permaneció callado.

Rosalie siempre se encargaba de recordarme mi cumpleaños una semana antes y Jacob me enviaba un mensaje el día anterior por lo que era imposible olvidarlo, incluso recuerdo que lo había mencionado unos días antes de que yo viniera a Los Ángeles. Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos antes de darme cuenta, apreciaba la llamada de mis amigos pero no se comparaba en nada con tenerlos frente a mí y recibir un cálido abrazo por parte de ellos.

No me arrepiento de estar aquí, en absoluto, pero sé que sería bastante duro si no fuera por la ayuda de Edward que me hace sentir como si este fuera mi hogar. No había tenido tiempo de extrañar a mis amigos y a mi papá hasta ahora, la escuela, el trabajo y Edward me lo habían impedido. Mi mamá había estado aquí hace pocos días pero al parecer ella también era pésima recordando fechas y eventos, incluso el cumpleaños de su propia hija.

— ¿Bella?

Me giré al instante para encontrarme con el rostro inexpresivo de Edward, se veía inquieto. Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro al tiempo que intentaba sonreír de manera creíble pero no estaba segura de si él había escuchado mi conversación o no.

—Edward, yo estaba por preparar el desayuno —dije.

— ¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

—No quería ser imprudente pero no todos los días recibes una llamada de tu familia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? —se veía herido. Normalmente me habría molestado con él por escuchar a hurtadillas pero su expresión me desarmó por completo.

—Porque yo tampoco lo sabía —respondí con una mueca, no me gustaba admitir mi falta de retención de información.

—No debería sorprenderme —dice Edward soltando una carcajada.

Frunzo el ceño hacía él pero Edward se limita a tomarme entre sus brazos y planta un beso en mis labios, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a despertarse de verdad. Mi tristeza se esfuma en cuanto veo la sonrisa que curva los labios de mi novio.

—Debiste haber anotado un recordatorio o algo por el estilo. Te habría comprado un buen regalo con anticipación —suelta Edward con frustración.

—Puedes colocarte una cinta, eso contaría como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Quiero darte algo que aún no tengas —responde pensativo.

—No tienes que darme nada, en serio.

—Shh —dijo acallando mi boca con su dedo índice—. Un cumpleaños no es nada sin regalos. Así que esta fuera de discusión.

Enarqué una ceja pero él me ignoro deliberadamente, sabía que sería en vano pedirle que no me comprara nada por lo que preferí volver a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Tanya regreso en aquel momento tenía el mismo aspecto perfecto que la primera vez que la vi, había ido de compras y cargaba un par de bolsas que debían contener ropa o zapatos o las dos cosas. Dejé a Edward platicando con su prima mientras yo me alistaba para ir al instituto.

—Déjalo ya, Edward —le ordené con frustración.

—Sigo sin poder aceptar que hayas olvidado que cumplías años este día. ¡Solo tengo haya las 11:59 de hoy para conseguirte un buen regalo!

Como todos los días, Edward me había traído hasta la Universidad pero no me permitió bajar hasta que no le dijera más cosas sobre mí como referencia para poder comprarme algo. Este tema de mi cumpleaños ya me tenía harta pero Edward se veía entusiasmado, como si usará la situación de pretexto para darme un obsequio. Lo miré con enfado.

—Dejaré que te las arregles solo —sentencié antes de bajar del auto.

— ¡Te quiero! —alcanzó a gritar cuando la puerta se cerraba.

Una sonrisa cruzó por mis labios y permaneció allí el resto del día; obtuve una A perfecta en mi ensayo, y todo gracias a Tanya. Mi día mejoró cuando Edward volvió por mí al término de las clases y regresamos al apartamento, donde me esperaba la mejor sorpresa de todas.


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Edward no me dijo lo que me esperaba en casa a pesar de mis insistentes suplicas, esta era una de las razones por las que odiaba las sorpresas, lo único que conseguí sacar fue que tendría más de un regalo aquel día. Noté que Edward no estaba del todo contento, parecía nervioso. Su seriedad aumento al llegar al edificio pero no me atreví a preguntar la razón de su reacción.

— ¿Todo está bien? —pregunté por fin, lo detuve antes de abrir la puerta, si algo iba mal no quería discutir con él frente a Tanya.

—Todo está en perfecto orden, Bella —respondió.

—No es verdad —contradije frunciendo el ceño, no lo dejaría pasar así de fácil.

—Quería conseguirte el mejor regalo de cumpleaños pero alguien llego a opacarme —confesó.

Le di una sonrisa cálida y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios pero él rodeo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí.

—El valor de tu regalo no cambiara mi amor hacia ti —le aseguré.

—Lo sé, pero quería darte lo mejor.

—Lo será —dije, acerqué nuestros labios una vez más, habría intensificado el beso pero recordé algo que había dicho—. ¿Alguien llegó?

Mi pregunta distrajo a Edward y lo sentí tensarse bajo mi tacto, no era la reacción que esperaba, ese debía ser el problema que tenía. ¿Quién pudo haber venido? Alice seguía en Nueva York y ella tampoco estaba al tanto de las fechas más importantes de mi vida; mi mamá había estado aquí unos días y lo más probable es que no volviera hasta mi graduación; Charlie tiene demasiado trabajo como para tomar un avión hasta aquí, además él no es la persona más detallista que existe es por eso que me extrañó que estuviera involucrado en la llamada matutina organizada por Rosalie; y ni Rose ni Jake tienen el suficiente dinero para costearse un viaje.

Edward se limita a ignorar mi pregunta, abre la puerta y se quita para dejarme pasar, supongo que esa es la manera en que me dice que lo descubra yo sola. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza en mi pecho y contra mis costillas; es lo una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de las sorpresas, la emoción que invade tu cuerpo antes y después de descubrir lo que te espera.

No quiero demorarme aún más y entro deprisa. La sala esta exactamente igual que cuando me fui, la única diferencia es que alguien está sentado de espaldas a mí en el sofá, no es Tanya en absoluto. La piel cobriza de su cuello es señal bastante para saber quién es y también para aumentar mi felicidad.

— ¿¡Jacob!?

El chico que permanece sentado en el sofá de vuelve al oír mi voz, una sonrisa resplandeciente aparece en sus labios, escucho cuando grita mi nombre en respuesta y corro hacia él automáticamente. Me olvido de todo en cuanto Jake me atrapa en sus brazos y me gira en el aire con facilidad, creo que suelto una risa tonta pero no me importa, esto debería ser un sueño. ¿Cómo llegó mi mejor amigo hasta aquí tan rápido? Fue Jacob quien me ayudó a encontrar este departamento en Internet por lo que no le pregunto cómo me encontró.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Hablamos hoy mismo en la mañana —digo una vez que me deja en el suelo.

—Sam me prestó su auto, habría venido ayer pero Rose quería que te llamáramos para que no sospecharas nada.

—Aun así es un viaje demasiado largo.

—Sam y yo modificamos el auto para que corriera con mayor fuerza —respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Además llegué hace unos pocos minutos, esperaba que ya estuvieras aquí pero ese chico me abrió la puerta —dijo apuntando a Edward, ya había olvidado que estaba allí y me volví nerviosa hacía él. No me sentía preparada para contarle a Jake que Edward era mi novio.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —dije desviando el tema, más tarde podría contarle.

—Creí que vivías con una chica —comentó acusadoramente.

—Sí, ella está en un viaje de negocios; él es Edward, su hermano.

—Lo sé, nos conocimos mientras aun estabas en clase. Me pareció curioso que no hayas mencionado antes que ya tenías novio, y Rosalie tampoco lo sabe así que se pondrá hecha una furia si sabe que no le contaste a tiempo.

—He estado muy ocupada —no me molesté en inventar un pretexto más creíble.

—Tanto como para olvidar tu cumpleaños —coincide poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Puede sucederle a cualquiera.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, para recordártelo —mete la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saca una cajita de terciopelo negra—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

El mal humor de Edward aumenta conforme pasan las horas, con Jacob acaparando toda mi atención no ha tenido tiempo de entregarme mi regalo y esa debe ser la razón por la que esta tan irritable. Mi estómago hambriento interrumpe el buen momento que estoy pasando y, aunque insisto en cocinar, Edward ordena una pizza y todos la devoramos una vez que llega.

El obsequio de Jacob es simplemente perfecto, al abrir la caja que me dio descubro un brazalete de plata con el dije de un diminuto lobo tallado en madera; Jake enseguida me entrega el regalo que me envió Rose, es un elegante collar que hace juego con el brazalete. Luego de eso, Jacob me agobia con preguntas sobre mi vida aquí en Los Ángeles, sobre mi trabajo, sobre la Universidad, y sobre cómo conocí a Edward aunque tengo que darle respuestas vagas acerca de esto último ya que no creo que le haga muy feliz saber todas las veces que hemos terminado semidesnudos en mi cama o en cualquier otra parte.

No he visto a Tanya desde que volví del colegio por lo que creo que volvió a salir, mis dudas quedan respondidas cuando ella entra de manera estrepitosa por la puerta principal, tiene la misma ropa que usaba esta mañana; supuse que debió ir de compras otra vez pero solo tiene su bolso colgando de su brazo. Tanya se sorprende al ver que tenemos visitas y Edward no tarda en decirle lo que estamos festejando, ella me mira especulativamente por unos minutos y acto seguido sonríe en mi dirección para felicitarme, me dice que la pase bien antes de volver a la habitación de Alice (que ahora es suya temporalmente). No puedo evitar pensar que el comportamiento es un tanto extraño pero lo dejo pasar, posiblemente no sea nada.

—Llegó la hora de partir —anuncia Jake horas más tarde.

— ¿Qué? Son casi las diez, es un viaje demasiado largo y no pienso dejarte conducir de noche.

— ¿Dónde me quedaré?

—Aquí, desde luego —respondo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Tu sofá no se ve muy cómodo —murmura mirando hacia el sillón.

—Dormirás conmigo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿¡Qué!? —grita Edward con furia.

—Será solo una noche —dice Jake con una sonrisa tímida, no esperaba la reacción de Edward.

—Sí, y tú puedes dormir en el sofá, ya lo has hecho antes —agrego.

Edward acepta luego de unos segundos de pensarlo pero noto que no le agrada la idea, él va a mi habitación y toma una almohada y una sábana sobrantes. Yo, por mi parte, le doy un pequeño recorrido a Jacob por el departamento, lo dejo solo en mi cuarto para poder tomar una ducha y cuando vuelvo encuentro a mi amigo dormido plácidamente sobre la cama, tomo una esquina de la cobija y lo envuelvo en ella. No es la primera vez que duermo con Jacob pero me preocupa como se lo vaya a tomar Edward, no se veía muy contento.

Definitivamente hoy ha sido un buen día y el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora. Es en ese justo momento en el que recuerdo que Edward no tuvo oportunidad de mostrarme su regalo, me siento demasiado cansada pero aun así decido regresar a la sala para hablar con él, y eso hago.

Lo encuentro hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá, una manta blanca cubre su cuerpo y su cabeza descansa sobre una almohada de aspecto suave, tiene los ojos cerrados por lo que no me ve al entrar. Me inclino con cuidado y planto un cálido beso en su mejilla, Edward abre los ojos al instante y me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas radiantes.

—Creí que ya te habías cansado de mi —comenta, las comisuras de sus labios se inclinan hacia abajo.

—Eso nunca.

Uno mis labios a los suyos y él corresponde a mi beso con ganas.

—Suficiente. He esperado todo el día, quiero darte tu sorpresa —ahora está ansioso.

Edward se incorpora en el sillón y me siento a su lado mientras observo como busca entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta que estaba tirada en el piso.

—Cierra los ojos —ordena. Lo obedezco y espero pacientemente.

Puedo sentir que pone algo entre mis manos, la emoción se apodera de mí y hago uso de todo mi autocontrol para no abrir los ojos.

—Ya puedes ver —dice Edward.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

Mis ojos se llenan con lágrimas en cuanto descubro el regalo de Edward, el frio paquete reposa sobre la palma de mis manos, mi corazón se contrae de ternura y sin poder controlar el llanto me lanzo a sus brazos.

— ¿Me he equivocado? —pregunta sobresaltado.

Niego con la cabeza sin confiar en mi voz, me separo de la protección de su pecho y fijo mi vista en los pasajes de avión en primera clase con destino a Washington. Lo primero que analiza mi mente es el dineral que debió haberse gastado Edward para conseguirlos.

—Escuché la conversación que tuviste esta mañana y también te vi llorar, además murmuras cosas mientras duermes —explica Edward en voz baja, examina todos mis movimientos y expresiones—. Los compré antes de la visita de tu amigo así que tal vez ya no valgan tanto para ti.

—Es el regalo perfecto —lo interrumpo inmediatamente. Él sonríe.

—Son dos porque esperaba acompañarte y conocer a tu padre —comenta tanteando el terreno, me pongo tensa al instante y Edward lo nota.

—Claro —respondo con voz temblorosa.

—Al final decidí que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, así que tienes un pasaje para ir y otro para regresar —Edward me guiña un ojo con complicidad.

Suelto una risa y me lanzo de nueva cuenta a sus brazos, él busca mis labios y me pierdo en el beso. Edward es tan perfecto, simplemente creo que no pude haber encontrado a alguien mejor que él.

Una extraña sensación me invade y cuando abro los ojos espero encontrar los verdes de Edward pero me encuentro con una mirada oscura como boca de lobo, me asusto y me incorporo de golpe. ¿Dónde está Edward? Mi mente no tarda en aclararse y cuando veo bien a la persona a mi lado sé que es Jacob y recuerdo todo lo sucedido.

— ¡Jake! Olvide que estabas aquí —dije avergonzada.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Debería decir gracias? —pregunta fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a que estés aquí, apenas llegaste ayer.

—No te preocupes, volverás a tu rutina mañana mismo. Me iré hoy —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —la desilusión se nota en mi voz y Jacob sonríe.

—Sí, pero puedes visitarnos para Navidad, a Charlie le haría bien verte. Creo que ya se ha vuelto loco de vivir con Rosalie, ella parlotea mucho y tú eres demasiado silenciosa, como una mascota.

— ¿Rose vive con Charlie? —pregunté estupefacta.

—Creí que ya lo sabías.

—No me ha dicho nada. Yo fui quien le recomendó eso pero no creí que me hiciera caso.

—Pues como buena amiga siguió tus instrucciones y se mudó a tu habitación, pero de ninguna manera esperes que haga una fiesta de pijamas con ella.

Solté una carcajada al imaginarme aquello; Rose y Jake en mi habitación, peinándose, hablando de chicos, eligiendo el color del esmalte. Simplemente cómico, o mejor aún, quería ver la cara de Charlie al desayunar todos los días con Rose y que ella no parará de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente; y Rose no es de esas personas que se guardan los comentarios, ella dice las cosas sin pensar.

—Deberías quedarte solo este día más —propuse.

—No creo que a tu novio le agrade eso.

—Edward comprenderá. Además su prima también está aquí, puede que ustedes se conozcan mejor y así podremos salir en citas dobles —la idea viene demasiado rápido a mi mente pero no me desagrada.

—No creo estar interesado en la prima de Edward.

—Eso es porque no la has visto; te lo juro, Jake, ella es verdaderamente hermosa y es muy buena chica.

—Bella, yo ya estoy interesado en otra chica, ¿de acuerdo? —dice separando cada palabra.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grito—. ¿Jake, desde cuándo?

—Desde hace ya un tiempo —respondió evasivo.

— ¡Tienes que contarme quién es! —exigí.

—No creo que sepas quién es.

—Es por eso que te pido que me lo digas. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—No.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Siente lo mismo por ti?

—No lo sabe en absoluto, y tampoco creo que sienta lo mismo —dijo él un poco desanimado.

—Deberías decirle, puede que a ella si le gustes, eres encantador quién no podría quererte, y no olvides que también eres apuesto —le di una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Por supuesto. Cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte a su lado —Jacob se quedó pensativo y aproveché el momento para preguntarle una vez más—. Entonces… ¿Quién es?

Jacob abrió la boca para responder pero la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Edward entró con un semblante nada amigable. Creí que las cosas se habían resuelto la noche pasada pero al parecer el humor de Edward volvió a cambiar.

—Llegarás tarde al colegio, Isabella —dijo mi novio con voz fría.

¿Isabella? ¿De verdad iba a llamarme por mi nombre completo? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando y quién demonios se creía que era para llamarme por mi nombre completo?

—Puedo faltar este día. Quiero decir, mi mejor amigo está aquí y ha venido a verme, sería de mala educación dejarlo solo —respondí.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella. ¿Recuerdas mi empleo con Sam el verano pasado? Bueno, pues conseguí un buen pago y creo que puedo costearme un auto. Ahora podré visitarte más seguido —informó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es increíble, Jake! —exclamé con alegría y me acerqué para abrazarlo.

— ¡Isabella, no creo que sea buena idea que faltes al colegio! —me regañó Edward.

Me separé de Jacob y le lancé una mirada furiosa a mi novio, estaba comenzando a irritarme su comportamiento.

—Creo que Edward tiene razón, Bella. A Charlie no le agradaría que por falta de créditos no pudieras graduarte —agrego mi amigo—. Te daré un poco de privacidad para que puedas arreglarte, te espero afuera.

Jacob se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Edward permaneció en su lugar a un lado de la puerta y le di una mirada retadora.

—Necesito mi espacio, Edward —le dije.

Él no dijo nada más pero salió y me dejó sola en mi cuarto lo que me pareció bien. Tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a salir pero un leve sonido me detiene, es mi celular; persigo el sonido hasta mi cama y me apuro a contestar la llamada.

— ¿Bella? —es Rosalie.

— ¡Rose!

— ¿Jacob ya está allá?

—Sí, fue una agradable sorpresa.

— ¿Y cómo te has tomado todo? —pregunta dubitativa.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te contó todo? —parecía preocupada.

—No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Esto es sobre la chica de la que está enamorado?

—No sabía que Jacob estaba enamorado.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que debería saber?

—No me corresponde decírtelo. Hasta luego, Bella.

La llamada se corta y me quedó estupefacta ante esa escena tan extraña que acababa de vivir, Rose nunca se había comportado tan seria y por lo general no me hablaba de nada con referencia a Jacob.

Jacob insiste en acompañarme él al colegio con la excusa de querer conocer mejor la ciudad y saber dónde encontrarme la próxima vez que me visite de sorpresa; eso solo sirve para aumentar el enfado de Edward quien se queda enfurruñado en el departamento. A Tanya le pareció graciosa su reacción y lo convenció para que la llevara de compras, a mí me pareció buena idea pues Edward y yo nunca salíamos, siempre permanecíamos en casa haciendo cosas indebidas; él aceptó a regañadientes.

—Bella, tengo algo que decirte —suelta Jake una vez que llegamos a la Universidad.

—De acuerdo —le digo enfrentándome a él.

—Antes de que vinieras aquí comencé a sentirme cansado —comenzó mirando a algo lejano detrás de mí—. Decidí ignorar todo pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Hace como tres semanas fui al médico, una serie de estudios dieron con mi diagnostico final.

Tragué saliva, su tono suave me decía que la respuesta no sería que todo estaba bien y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba llorando.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Jacob me rodeo con sus brazos y no dijo nada más esperando a que me calmara, sabía que él también estaba llorando pues sentí una de sus lágrimas caer sobre el dorso de mi mano. Me sentí como una estúpida al llorar por algo que aún no sabía con certeza, no conocía que tan grave era el problema de Jacob y posiblemente tendría solución, nada tan malo como para reaccionar así.

Me solté de su abrazo, limpié mi rostro, tome las manos de Jacob entre las mías y le di una sonrisa reconfortante para darle ánimos a seguir hablando.

—Seguro parezco una tonta —me burle para aligerar el ambiente.

—Para nada.

—Continua —quise parecer fuerte pero mi voz se quebró.

—El problema está en el corazón. Insuficiencia cardiaca —anunció con una sonrisa sin nada de humor en ella.

— ¿Es demasiado grave?

Sabía que cualquier cosa relacionada con el corazón era grave pero la tecnología en la medicina era muy avanzada y quizá con un trasplante las cosas volverían a ser como antes; lo difícil sería costear una operación de aquella magnitud y conocía muy bien la situación económica del padre de Jacob.

—Sí, no quiero mentirte. Prácticamente podría morir de un infarto, afortunadamente existen medicamentos que pueden ralentizar el avance de la enfermedad pero el tratamiento es algo costoso.

Baje la mirada, me concentré en mis zapatos en un intento por no llorar de nuevo pero al sentir los brazos de mi mejor amigo rodeándome no pude resistirme y caí en un llanto doloroso.

—No debí habértelo dicho —se lamentó, negué con la cabeza sin poder hablar—. Rosalie fue la que me obligó a decírtelo, yo no quería arruinar tu cumpleaños con esto pero ella creyó que era lo mejor.

—Hiciste bien en hacerle caso, te habría odiado si no me lo hubieses dicho.

—Y también hice bien en venir, aprovéchame todo lo que me quede de vida —se burló.

—No deberías hacer este tipo de bromas.

—Si me voy a morir es lo menos que puedo hacer, reírme de mi situación —dijo con voz sombría.

—Es bueno saber que tu sentido del humor permanece intacto.

—Ya debería irme. No quiero que pierdas ninguna clase.

—Puedes quedarte un día más, no creo que sea bueno que conduzcas ahora con esto —digo apuntando al lado izquierdo en su pecho.

—A tu novio no le gusta que este cerca.

—Me preocupas más tú —suelto de repente. Él sonríe de lado.

—No me sucederá nada. Te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —nada de lo que diga lo hará cambiar de opinión.

—Volveré pronto —asegura.

Se acerca y me da un cálido abrazo antes de soltarme y alejarse sin decir nada más. Me siento realmente mal con esta noticia pero ya estoy en la escuela por lo que sería tonto desaprovechar este día estando deprimida. Aun así espero a que Jacob desaparezca a la vuelta de la esquina y finalmente entro a clases.

Edward acaricia mi cabello con lentitud y deja un beso en mi frente cada pocos minutos, le he contado todo cuando fue a recogerme al final de las clases, fue un alivio que esa noticia lo ablandara un poco pues aún tenía esa mirada fría. Ahora estamos en mi habitación, mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward, y música de piano proporcionada de su reproductor de música.

—Edward… —noté mi voz ronca.

— ¿Si?

—Eleazar puede ayudar a Jacob, ¿cierto?

—Eleazar tomó un avión con destino a París esta mañana —responde.

— ¿Puede ayudarlo cuando vuelva? —insisto.

—Hablaré con él —se limita a decir.

—Gracias.

—Te quiero, Bella —susurro en mi oído.

—Te amo, Edward.

Siento su cuerpo tensarme bajo mi peso, sé que él nunca ha tenido una relación seria pero no he podido resistirme a sincerarme con él y decirle lo que siento. Edward nunca pasa de un simple te quiero y aunque sé que lo dice de verdad he comenzado a sentir que ya no es suficiente.

El sueño no tarda en vencerme y cierro mis ojos en un segundo, mis pensamientos y preocupaciones se transforman en una espantosa pesadilla de la que me es muy difícil salir.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

Camino de un lado a otro por toda la sala, Edward esta recostado sobre el sillón mirándome como si estuviera loca, Tanya sigue dormida en la habitación de Alice y ésta está por llegar. Estoy por sufrir un colapso nervioso y Edward insiste en que nada está mal, él está completamente seguro de saber tratar con su hermana para hacerla entrar en razón y explicarle el por qué Tanya está aquí.

Siendo sincera eso no es todo lo que me preocupa, con el regreso de Alice y Esme a Edward le ha parecido una buena idea presentarme a sus padres. He estado insistiéndole en querer dar otro paso más en nuestra relación pero no era consciente de esto, me he sentido intimidada por Esme desde mi primer día en Runway y sé que no podré mirarla a los ojos cuando llegué a su casa con Edward a mi lado sujetando mi mano.

—Bella, me estas mareando ya para de hacer eso —se queja Edward.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Me dirijo a él con frustración—. Alice está por llegar y sabes que ni siquiera tú puedes controlarla.

—Puedes culparme a mí por lo de Tanya —dice.

—Ese no es el único problema, Edward. He roto dos promesas que le hice antes de que se fuera, una la he quebrantado unos minutos después de su partida.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué fue? —la curiosidad pinta su voz.

—Le prometí que no me enrollaría contigo.

Evito mirarlo a los ojos cuando digo eso y retomo mi camino de nuevo, Edward no dice nada más y tampoco quiero que lo haga. Seguramente no le ha de extrañar que su hermana me advierta sobre él.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí —Edward suelta de repente.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —me siento ofendida.

—No estarías nerviosa por la llegada de Alice de no ser así. Te siente culpable, Bella.

Edward se pone de pie y se acerca a mí, detengo mi paso para mirarlo fijamente, él toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—Sé que Alice no me cree pero yo sí lo hago y es más fuerte mi amor por ti que lo que ella opine respecto a lo nuestro. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

—Lo hago.

Edward sonríe.

—Lo sé.

Y con eso desaparece la corta distancia entre nosotros y pega sus labios a los míos. Me gustaría que el beso durara más pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hace que nos separemos al instante. Puedo sentir que mi corazón late de nuevo cuando me doy cuenta que solo es Tanya saliendo de la habitación, ella nos mira extrañada desde el pasillo.

— ¿La habitación ya no era suficiente? —pregunta divertida.

—Estaba por preparar el desayuno —digo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! —exclama Tanya y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Suelto a Edward y camino en dirección a la cocina, escucho a mi novio contarle la situación a Tanya y ella se pone muy entusiasmada ante el regreso de Alice aunque no tiene ni idea de gran rencor que la interpelada le tiene. Espero que mi comida apacigüe a mi amiga o sino estaré en problemas.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Edward! —grita Alice con furia.

—Sé comprensible, Alice —insiste él con voz suave. Yo ya habría caído ante la mirada que tiene Edward.

— ¡Esto es imperdonable, Edward Cullen!

Me mantengo al margen como Edward me lo ha pedido. Por suerte Tanya ha salido de nuevo y no está presenciando esto.

— ¡Es nuestra prima!

— ¡Es una perra hipócrita! —devuelve ella. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí!

"Oh, oh" Esto comienza a involucrarme de alguna manera, siento la mirada de Alice en mí antes siquiera de pensar el algo para excusarme.

—Eso fue culpa mía, Bella no tiene nada que ver —saltó Edward al instante—. Además Bella y yo estamos saliendo oficialmente, Alice, es hora de que lo aceptes.

— ¡Tú no sales con nadie!

—Ahora sí.

Edward se pone a mi lado y toma mi mano mientras yo me encojo ante la mirada feroz de Alice, ella rueda los ojos y veo que su postura se relaja un poco. No he tenido oportunidad de decirle que preparé un platillo especial para ella.

—He hecho un poco de espagueti para ti, Alice —digo por primera vez desde que ella llegó.

—Quedas perdonada, Bella —ella camina a la cocina y la sigo para calentar su cena.

Los tres tomamos asiento en la mesa del comedor y prestamos atención a Alice cuando nos relata su viaje, la atmosfera se ha tornado más pacífica y me agrada eso. A pesar de haber amado la colección de ropa otoño—invierno de Nueva York, Alice confesó que estaba aliviada de haber vuelto a Los Ángeles al igual que Esme.

Esto nos trae un nuevo tema de conversación y Edward cree que es correcto decir que mañana habrá una cena familiar en la que seré presentada como la novia oficial de él. Noto que Alice hace una mueca con sus labios y solo en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente rápido que vamos; hace solo una semana atrás Alice se fue, o sea que Edward y yo solo hemos salido por una semana lo cual no es mucho pero hicimos demasiado en esos pocos días, y Alice también nota eso.

Justo en aquel momento la puerta principal se abre y todos nos giramos a tiempo para ver a Tanya cruzando el umbral con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Edward se queda muy quieto a mi lado comprendiendo que viene la peor parte.

— ¡Alice! —exclama Tanya con alegría.

— ¡Largo de aquí, maldita zorra! —dice Alice con un tono tan frío que asusta.

— ¡Alice! —reprende Edward.

Mi amiga se pone de pie con decisión y se enfrenta a Tanya, solo en ese momento me doy cuenta que nada bueno saldrá de aquí. A pesar de la corta estatura de Alice y su delgado cuerpo se ve bastante intimidante y puedo decir que Tanya piensa lo mismo pues ha abierto mucho los ojos con miedo. Edward se apresura a detener a su hermana por los hombros aunque ella se suelta de un tirón.

— ¡Puedes engañar a toda mi familia pero a mí no, Tanya Denali! —prosigue Alice.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, prima —susurra Tanya.

—Ya sé a qué estás jugando y puedes estar segura de que esta vez me encargaré de detenerte a tiempo, bruja —exclama Alice.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —Interrumpe Edward—. Alice, exijo que le pidas una disculpa a Tanya.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre estás de su lado?! ¡No pienso disculparme por decir la verdad!

— ¡Estas exagerando!

Ambos hermanos se enfrentan en una pelea de miradas coléricas, definitivamente nada bueno saldrá de esto y solo espero no verme implicada en nada pues no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga y mucho menos a mi novio. Recuerdo que esta discusión gira en torno a Tanya y le echo un vistazo rápido para conocer su reacción ante esto, me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando veo una sonrisa en sus labios y no es cualquier sonrisa, es una que no deja nada bueno a la vista sino todo lo contrario.

—No quiero que luego vengas a mí diciendo que no te lo advertí —sentencia Alice, luego dirige la mirada de pura lastima en mi dirección.

—No sé de qué hablas —suelta Edward.

—Quiero que se vaya —dice ella—. Y tú también.

Luego de eso ella da la vuelta y entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suelto el aire contenido pero sigo sintiéndome inquieta, escucho un sollozo y luego un consuelo por parte de Edward. Apenas puedo procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido, no entiendo nada de lo que Alice ha dicho pero sé que es una advertencia de un peligro que está cada vez más cerca. ¿Puede Tanya ser todo eso que Alice dice que es? ¿O solo lo dice por todo el rencor que le ha guardado por años? De cualquier forma sé que mi amiga no sé quedará con los brazos cruzados y que esto solo es el principio.


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

Esa noche duermo sola en mi cama, Edward se ha llevado a Tanya a un hotel para que el enojo de Alice no empeore. Estuve de acuerdo solo por esa razón pero la verdad es que la idea no me gustó ni un poco. Luego de dos horas intentando dormir sé que será imposible sin Edward rodeando mi cintura y sin resolver todas esas dudas que rondan mi mente. Me pongo de pie sin pensarlo dos veces y voy al cuarto de Alice confiando en que su furia es solo para Edward y Tanya; llamo a la puerta y por suerte me abre.

— ¿Se fueron? —pregunta ella.

—Sí —respondo.

—Pasa —ella abre más la puerta y me permite la entrada—. Puedes sentarte.

—Gracias —me siento al borde de la cama y ella a mi lado.

—Tanya no es buena —dice al instante, y me alegro de que quiera contarme todo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Alice?

—No puedo decirte, Bella, pero tienes que creerme —sinceramente ella se veía paranoica pero no iba a decirle aquello.

—Tanya es agradable, Alice.

— ¡Está actuando! Ella es una mentirosa y no parara hasta conseguir lo que quiere, intenté razonar con mi madre respecto a ella pero Esme también cree que Tanya es un ángel que no mata ni a una mosca.

— ¿Y qué es lo que Tanya quiere? —no puedo ocultar la curiosidad en mi voz.

Veo la indecisión en los ojos de mi amiga, debería retirar mi pregunta pero no lo haré pues en verdad quiero saber todo sobre Tanya. Hay algo más oscuro aquí que la simple venganza de Alice.

—Creo que deberías terminar con Edward —dice Alice bajando la mirada.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso.

—Esta vez va en serio, Bella. No quiero que salgas lastimada y conociendo muy bien a Edward sé que las cosas no terminarán bien entre ustedes dos.

—Lo estamos intentando, Alice, él de verdad se está esforzando por ser un buen novio.

—Pues esto debe terminar ya, Bella, por tu propio bien —insiste ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías confiar más en nosotros, nada de eso pasará y tampoco pienso dejarlo.

—Estoy previniéndote, Isabella —ahora sonaba exasperada.

— ¿De qué, Alice? Deja las respuestas vagas para otra ocasión y habla con claridad —exijo cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡Si quieres estar con Edward asegúrate de mantener a Tanya alejada de él!

No entendía nada de lo que Alice me decía, pero le sacaría la verdad aunque me llevara toda la noche en ello. Me preparo para responder cuando el celular de Alice comienza a sonar escandalosamente.

—Solo será un minuto —mi amiga levanta el dedo índice hacia mí y contesta la llamada.

Ella escucha atentamente y murmura unas cuantas respuestas afirmativas, también la veo poner los ojos en blanco por lo que supongo no estaba agradecida por esa interrupción. Ella se despide rápidamente y lanza su celular a la mesita de noche.

—Era Esme —la miro atentamente—. Quiere verte mañana temprano en su oficina; antes tendrás que pasar con Aro Vulturi a recoger su nuevo diseño. Además de tu rutina diaria, ya sabes cómo prefiere su café.

Ella me guiña un ojo. Suspiro y me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

—Esta semana sin ser la sombra de Esme ha sido fantástica —confieso.

—Pues mañana será un día largo así que lo más recomendable es dormir bien si quieres tener un buen humor para soportar a mi madre —ella me da unos empujoncitos en el hombro.

—No vas a distraerme tan fácil, Ali. Ahora me iré a dormir, pero mañana quiero que me digas toda la verdad —la miro fijamente a los ojos en un patético intento por intimidarla.

Alice ríe y siento mis labios estirarse hacia arriba. Mi amiga ha vuelto, ya no está sombría ni enojada.

—Lo intentaré. ¡Buenas noches, Bella!

— ¡Buenas noches, Alice!

Le doy un abrazo y salgo de la habitación para irme a mi cuarto. Me tiro en mi cama y en un instante caigo en un profundo sueño.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

He evitado a Alice la mayor parte del día, bueno, no ha sido difícil ya que ella ha estado de un lado para otro consiguiendo el traje perfecto para esta noche. A decir verdad, ha estado bastante irritada, las pocas veces que pude hablar con ella solo fue para oírla quejarse de los eventos sin anticipación que la dejan sin tiempo para arreglarse como es debido. Mientras tanto, he vuelto a mi rutina de siempre; pero es un alivio que la agenda de Esme este un poco más libre luego de presentar la nueva línea en Nueva York.

Al parecer ninguna de las dos sabe que yo estaré en la cena de esta noche. Solo espero que el humor de las dos mejore para ese momento o estaré en problemas. Por otro lado, yo estoy un poco nerviosa ya que no he visto ni hablado con Edward desde ayer. Tampoco conseguí sacarle más cosas a Alice, sigo sin conocer la razón de su odio a Tanya.

¿Sería posible que Edward sintiera algo por Tanya y esa fuera la explicación por la que Alice quiere que me aleje de ambos? Pero no suena muy racional. Posiblemente sea yo y mis extraños celos. Aunque Tanya nunca me ha dado motivos para estar celosa; ya sé que tiene un cuerpo para morirse de envidia pero Edward solo la ve como una prima, alguien más de su familia.

Quizá solo estoy cansada y por eso mi mente crea escenarios que me sacan de quicio. Anoche no dormí nada bien gracias a las pesadillas que me despertaban cada media hora. Apoyo mi codo sobre el escritorio, dejo caer mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano; todo esta tan silencioso, es tan relajante. Parpadeo varias veces, mi respiración se ralentiza.

Escucho el ascensor al detenerse en mi piso, cuando me vuelvo a ver quién ha llegado siento mi corazón dar un brinco. Edward me mira con una sonrisa radiante. Se acerca a mí con pasos apresurados, me pone de pie entre sus brazos, acerca sus labios a los míos y…

—Isabella —la voz de Esme me saca de mi ensueño.

Me incorporo en un movimiento rápido, restriego mis ojos de manera disimulada pero en cuanto Esme tuerce la boca sé que no he logrado engañarla.

—Ya puedes retirarte —dice—. Tendré una cena esta noche, no es nada referente a tu trabajo así que no te necesitaré.

— ¡Gracias! De todos modos, puede llamarme si necesita cualquier cosa —respondo.

Esme asiente y entra a su oficina de nuevo. Definitivamente, será toda una sorpresa para ella verme esta noche en el restaurante en el que Edward me presentará a su familia. Por otro lado, me alivia que Esme me haya liberado tan rápido. Necesitaré todo el tiempo disponible prepararme y verme presentable. Además, no contaré con la ayuda de Alice ya que ella tampoco está al tanto de esto.

Salgo a toda prisa del edificio, busco un taxi con la mirada; he estado dependiendo mucho de Edward, él siempre pasa por mí a la Universidad. Afortunadamente, recibo un mensaje de Edward en el momento en el que subo al taxi. Asegura que pasará por mí a las ocho, ni un minuto más.

Tomo el delineador entre mis dedos, no sé exactamente qué hacer con él. Es bastante obvio que necesito a Alice pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde se metió; probablemente sea ella quién se está asegurando de que todo esté listo. Daría lo que fuera por tener un poco de ayuda de su parte. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con mi cabello y no sé cómo aplicar el delineador de ojos.

Quizá le esté dando demasiada importancia a esta cena pero la verdad no sé qué hacer para que Esme me acepte cuando Edward me anuncie como su novia esta noche. No creo que a mi jefa le agrade saber que su asistente este saliendo con su hijo. Es por eso que debo causar una buena primera impresión.

Me planto frente al espejo, tomo el delineador con firmeza y lo acerco a mi parpado superior. Comienzo con una línea delgada, todo va perfecto y estoy a punto de terminar con éxito cuando… Mi celular suelta un aullido espantoso que hace que mi cuerpo entero de un salto y deslice el delineador por la esquina de mi ojo hasta el inicio de mi ceja. Aun así corro a buscar el celular. "Llamada de Edward" Justo como esperaba.

— ¿Hola? —pregunto pegando el móvil a mi oreja.

— ¿Estas lista? —casi puedo imaginar su sonrisa.

—Casi —digo.

Vuelvo al baño, tomo una toalla y mojo una esquina, luego comienzo a eliminar la línea horrenda de delineador.

—Llego en 15 minutos —avisa.

—Perfecto.

—Hasta entonces —dice antes de colgar.

Regreso a mi habitación y meto el celular en el bolso. Decido renunciar al maquillaje, tomo el cepillo y lo paso por mi cabello de nuevo. Espero que este vestido sea perfecto y que combine con los zapatos. Tal vez con esto gane la aprobación de Alice y así no se meta demasiado en mi relación con Edward.

Quince minutos después escucho golpes en mi puerta y corro a abrir. Como costumbre, mi corazón se detiene por un momento y luego los latidos acelerados se hacen presentes. Edward rompe el espacio entre nosotros y me toma entre sus brazos para juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

De manera sorprendente noto que mi espalda ha chocado contra la pared y Edward tiene ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza sin dejarme escapatoria. Tal parece que me ha extrañado tanto como yo. Por mucho que adore besarlo, la verdad es que quiero terminar con la cena lo más pronto posible; es por eso que hago un enorme esfuerzo en poner una mano en su pecho para alejarlo.

—Deberíamos salir ya —hablo contra sus insistentes labios.

—Solo un poco más.

—Tal vez puedas quedarte hoy —Edward baja y hace un lento recorrido por mi cuello—. Aquí. Conmigo.

Todo pensamiento coherente se esfuma y lo único que puedo notar es el despertar de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Edward flexiona la rodilla y se establece entre mis piernas.

—Edward —lo reprendo.

Él se separa al instante y yo aprovecho para recuperar el aliento.

—Me deje llevar —se excusa. Se acerca a la puerta y la mantiene abierta para mí.

—Terminemos con esto —suspiro.

El restaurante es increíblemente elegante y sofisticado, con plantas artificiales en cada esquina y pintura azul cubriendo las paredes. Nuestra mesa se encuentra localizada en la terraza, en el último piso. Mis manos tiemblan conforme el ascensor va aumentando de piso, Edward lo nota y toma mi mano para darme valor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, Edward comienza a avanzar pero aferro mi mano a su muñeca para detenerlo.

—Tal vez… Necesite unos minutos para prepararme.

No tengo idea de la razón por la que estoy tan asustada.

—Todo estará bien, Bella. Además, ya conoces a mis padres —pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla.

—Tienes razón.

Le doy una sonrisa reconfortante y él me saca del ascensor. Al otro lado de la enorme puerta de cristal puedo ver a Esme y a Carlisle, están bailando lentamente en el centro de la habitación. Me parece bastante atroz interrumpirlos como si nada, es obvio que no pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que Edward está sonriendo y fortalece el agarre a mi mano. Seguramente es la primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que ve a sus padres haciendo una demostración de afecto en un lugar público. Una imagen veloz viene a mi cabeza; Esme y Aro. Edward no debe saberlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya hemos pasado por la puerta, escucho que Edward llama a sus padres. Luego de eso todo sucede demasiado rápido. Esme se gira hacía nosotros y su sonrisa desaparece cuando me ve, después baja la mirada justo a nuestras manos unidas y hace una mueca en desaprobación. De alguna manera ya me lo esperaba pero la esperanza seguía viva en mi interior.

—Isabella —dice Esme.

—Es obvio que ya se conocen —murmura Edward—. La presentaré oficialmente. Mamá, papá, ella es Bella. Mi novia.

El señor Cullen es el único que sonríe además de mi novio.

—Es un gusto —me ofrece su mano y la estrecho con cuidado—. Puedes llamarme Carlisle.

— ¡Vaya! —suelta Esme—. Esta es una verdadera sorpresa, Edward.

Todos nos giramos hacía la entrada al escuchar unos zapatos de tacón golpeando el piso, es la reconocible entrada de Alice. Ella luce fantástica como siempre. Se para de golpe cuando me ve y sé que piensa lo mismo que su madre, e incluso que yo en ese instante. Esto ha sido un completo error.

— ¡Bella! —exclama Alice—. Estas aquí.

—Deberíamos comenzar ya —interrumpe Carlisle al notar la tensión.

—Me parece una excelente idea —coincide Edward.

—Y mientras ordenamos me gustaría conocer la historia de cómo se conocieron —agrega Esme con una sonrisa forzada.

Parece que será una velada larga. No creo que esto pueda empeorar, ¿o sí?

— ¡Esme! ¡Carlisle! —una voz aguda grita a nuestras espaldas.

No necesito voltearme para ver a Tanya contoneando sus caderas hacia nosotros. Le doy una rápida mirada a Alice y veo que ha torcido sus delgados labios en una mueca de inconformidad.

— ¡Tanya! ¡Querida! —Esme la recibe con más avidez de la que haya visto nunca.

—Lamento llegar tarde —se disculpa ella.

—Aún no hemos empezado, cariño.

No quiero parecer grosera al pedirle explicaciones a Edward en ese momento, por lo que decido esperar hasta después de la cena o por lo menos hasta que tengamos unos minutos a solas.

Deslizo el dedo índice por el borde de la copa de cristal, otra carcajada resuena en la mesa. He pasado las últimas dos horas escuchando las anécdotas de Tanya cuando llegó por primera vez a París. Lo único de lo que me siento afortunada es de no haber escuchado a Edward dar su versión de cómo fue que nos conocimos. No quiero que nadie más sepa que lo vi por primera vez en un hospital luego de casi haber muerto de asfixia por un incendio.

Por otra parte me siento verdaderamente aburrida y aunque no quiera aceptarlo totalmente estoy celosa. Celosa de Tanya. Por acaparar toda la atención de Edward. He notado un cambio en él desde que ella llego a la cena. Luego de unos minutos tomados de la mano, Tanya comenzó a hablar y él simplemente dejó caer mi muñeca a mi lado.

El cielo se ha oscurecido pero no hay estrellas, quizá solo algunas pero están dispersas y difuminadas por las nubes. ¡Ya me harté!

—Necesito ir a tocador —le susurro a Edward.

—No tardes —dice él sin siquiera mirarme.

Decido no interrumpir la conversación de los demás pero creo que ni siquiera notarán mi ausencia. Camino deprisa fuera de la terraza. Busco con la mirada algún cartel que diga "W.C" pero para mi suerte lo encuentro cerca de las escaleras y con una flecha que apunta hacia abajo. Estoy por presionar el botón del ascensor pero otra carcajada me detiene; alejo mi mano y camino a las escaleras.

Estoy llegando a mi destino, bajo el último escalón cuidando que pise bien pero por estar viendo mis pies descuido lo que está frente a mí. Siento un golpe en mi brazo derecho y la fuerza me envía directo al piso.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! —esa voz profunda se me hacía terriblemente conocida.

Levanto la mirada justo cuando siento sus enormes brazos tomando mi cintura para ponerme en pie. Ahora, sin luces incandescentes y en un estado de sobriedad, puedo admirar mejor los oscuros ojos de Emmett.

— ¡Wow! —él también me ha reconocido—. Te conozco…

Él parece levemente confuso pero luego de unos minutos la arruga entre sus cejas desaparece y es obvio que ya recordó de dónde me conoce.

— ¡Bella! —dice con una sonrisa.

—Emmett —gruño.

Para sorpresa mía, él ríe. Quiero alejarme de él pero Emmett mantiene sus manos en mis codos, no parece un acto amenazante y tampoco aplica mucha fuerza por lo que me quedo quieta.

—Tal parece que ya te han hablado de mí.

No sé si debería responder a eso.

—Perro que ladra no muerde —continua—. Edward no es la blanca palomita que todo el mundo piensa, Bella.

Seguramente debo lucir aterrada.

—Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —responde. Por fin me suelta.

— ¿En serio? —sinceramente no creo que alguien como Emmett pueda trabajar en este lugar tan elegante—. Creí que trabajarías en aquel club nocturno.

—Solo los fines de semana. Supongo que has venido a comer con la familia perfecta —él hace énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

—Así es —suspiro—. Es lo más aburrido que he hecho en toda mi vida. ¿Tu madre siempre es así?

—Sí, así son las cenas familiares —Emmett pone los ojos en blanco—. No sé a qué te refieres con respecto a Esme.

—Tal vez no debería decirlo.

—Mi turno terminó hace cinco minutos… ¿Te gustaría salir de aquí? —ofrece con una sonrisa.

Me preparo para responder negativamente pero el particular sonido de los tacones de Alice hace que me gire hacia las escaleras justo a tiempo para verla bajar. Ella abre bien los ojos cuando ve a Emmett, luego me dirige a mí una mirada interrogativa. Me apresuro a tratar de explicarle pero Alice se limita a pasar de largo en dirección al baño.

No estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando este comportamiento por parte de la hermana y la madre de mi novio, así como tampoco quiero ser ignorada por Edward.

—Me encantaría salir de aquí —le respondo a Emmett con una sonrisa.


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

El apartamento de Emmett era bastante normal, no como lo imaginé; sin ropa sucia lanzada por todas partes, latas de refresco en el piso, ropa interior femenina entre los cojines. Al contrario de todo eso, estaba bastante ordenado y limpio.

—Puedes sentarte —dice Emmett.

Hago lo que dice y continúo mirando sorprendida a mí alrededor. No sé por qué se ha ofrecido a traerme aquí y tampoco la razón por la que acepté. Solo espero no arrepentirme demasiado pronto.

— ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? —pregunta Emmett desde la cocina.

—Claro. Quizá un poco de agua.

—Lamentablemente solo hay cerveza.

—De acuerdo.

No dejo de pensar en cómo se pondrá Edward cuando descubra que me fui, de seguro ya lo hizo. Y se pondrá aún peor cuando sepa que estoy con Emmett. Y no quiero ni pensar en Alice, pero ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí así que su reacción no me preocupa tanto. Lo más terrible que podría ocurrirme después de esto es perder mi trabajo y la única relación formal que he tenido en toda mi vida. Quizá si tengo mucho que perder.

Creo que es el momento justo para marcharme, me remuevo en el sofá para ponerme de pie pero justo en ese momento llega Emmett y me ofrece la botella con una sonrisa. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que tener una sonrisa tan agradable? Le agradezco y tomo la bebida, dejo caer mi espalda hasta atrás. Él se sienta a mi lado y bebe de su botella.

—Entonces… —comienza—. ¿Tú y Edward, eh?

—Creo que sí —respondo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Doy un trago largo a la botella, el alcohol recorre mi garganta y la irrita en el camino. Un escalofrío me recorre y automáticamente cruzo los brazos.

—Así que…. ¿Aún estas trabajando para Esme?

—Sí… —dudo un poco—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Leí sobre ti en varias revistas. Eres la número 15 —se termina lo que queda de su bebida.

— ¿Yo en una revista? —sonrío.

Sigo dando pequeños tragos a la cerveza. Toda idea de irme de casa de Emmett se ha esfumado y pronto me siento realmente a gusto aquí.

—No sabes lo feliz de estoy de encontrarte por fin —admite Emmett.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Tenemos algo en común, Isabella.

Emmett apoya los codos en sus rodillas de manera que su larga figura se encorva y queda más cerca de mí. Pego mi boca a la botella, la empino y bebo todo el contenido de una vez. Aunque el líquido seguía frío ahora mi cuerpo se siente caliente y relajo mi postura. Lo miro esperando a que me responda sin necesidad de preguntárselo yo.

—Ambos compartimos el oscuro secreto de mi madre —sus ojos se oscurecen un poco—. No mientas, sé que lo sabes. Cualquier persona inteligente que este cerca de ella puede descubrirlo con facilidad.

—No sé de qué hablas —evado el tema aunque sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Levanto la botella vacía en su dirección—. Me gustaría otra de estas, por favor.

Él asiente, toma la botella que le ofrezco y desaparece en la cocina. Este parece un buen momento para escapar, no me agradaría revelar los secretos de Esme al hijo pródigo de su familia. Emmett vuelve en ese momento y me da la siguiente cerveza. Aunque quisiera, la verdad es que no estoy lista para enfrentarme a la furia de Edward aún.

—Bueno, como te decía… Sé que Esme está con Aro. Soy el único que lo sabe, y ahora tú también lo sabes.

— ¿Cuándo y cómo te enteraste?

—Supongo que ya te han contado su versión propia, ¿no? —se ríe sin una gota de humor—. Bien. Aquí va mi perspectiva. Esme no perteneció siempre al mundo de la moda, cuando decidió que quería dedicarse a eso necesitó apoyo que Carlisle no estaba dispuesto a darle, fue entonces que recurrió a su viejo amigo Aro.

De manera sorprendente, sentí que una presión que había estado en mi pecho por mucho tiempo por fin se alivianaba. Podía hablar con Emmett acerca de esto y él me comprendería. Me creería. Y por fin obtendría las respuestas que he estado buscando y que Alice no ha podido proporcionarme.

—Es obvio que Aro le pediría algo a cambio a mi madre y ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir su sueño. Yo lo descubrí unos meses después; iba a visitarla a su oficina pero mi sorpresa fue otra cuando entré aquella tarde. Aro salió a toda velocidad dejando a Esme a su suerte —hace una pausa y veo que los músculos de sus brazos se han tensado—. Tuve una fuerte discusión con mi madre aquel día, la amenacé diciéndole que contaría toda la verdad a Carlisle ya que él no merecía eso. Fue entonces que me enojé y la tome por los hombros con fuerza, estaba tan molesto que no era capaz de medir mi fuerza; a Carlisle se le ocurrió entrar en ese momento y entonces se armó en grande.

— ¿Es por eso que dicen que tienes problemas de ira? —mi voz es un susurro.

— ¿Eso dicen? —Emmett estalla en risas.

Él se pone de pie en un movimiento rápido y toma mi mano, un cosquilleo me recorre y la aparto de golpe. Lo miro asustada.

— ¿No quieres más? —señala mi mano.

Lo miro extrañada pero cuando noto que esas no eran sus intenciones me permito ver que mi mano aún sostiene la botella de cerveza y está vacía. ¿En qué momento me la terminé? Quizá estoy bebiendo demasiado rápido, debería hacer una pausa, o tal vez no. Estiro la mano hacia Emmett antes de tomar una decisión concreta y él lo toma como una afirmación.

Emmett no es una mala persona, en realidad es muy bueno… y está bastante bueno. A leguas se nota que no descuida el gimnasio. Y la verdad es que es muy guapo, su mirada es tan dulce y feroz a la vez, como Edward. ¿Edward? ¿Quién es él?

Mi cuerpo está en una especie de relajación, mi se siente sostenida por nubes esponjosas que no permitirán que me caiga. Mis ojos parpadean más de lo normal pero aun así puedo distinguir la pared azul, como el cielo. ¿O es el techo? Un minuto… ¿Eso es el cielo? ¿Dónde mierda estoy? La nube tiembla bajo mí.

— ¿Bella? —es una dulce voz que susurra a mi oído.

— ¿Sí? —río.

— ¿Estás bien? —es Emmett, suena preocupado.

¡Se preocupa por mí! Es más tierno y protector que Edward.

— ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! —exclamo alzando las manos y dejándolas caer a mi lado—. ¿Emmett? ¿Qué le pasó a tu techo?

—Sigue allí, solo tiene un camuflaje con el color azul del cielo y unas cuantas estrellas —acaricia mi mejilla.

Un minuto… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Emmett está recostado a mi lado en la nube? ¿Qué es…? ¿Es una cama? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Te traje yo mismo cuando te quedaste dormida en el sofá —responde Emmett.

¿Me quedé dormida? ¿Cuándo? Todo esto es muy extraño. Pero me siento feliz y es lo único que importa. Cierro mis ojos y respiro hondo.

—Bella… Te noto algo… ¿Habías tomado alcohol antes?

—No recuerdo —suelto otra risa.

Él maldice a mi lado y yo ruedo sobre mi costado para quedar frente a él. Su piel es tan blanca y luce suave, estiro mi mano para acariciar su cuello, luego asciendo por su mandíbula y después paso las yemas de mis dedos por sus labios. Cierro los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando vuelvo a tomar control de mi mente me doy cuenta que estoy besando a Emmett con tanto fervor que me asusta. El miedo se desvanece y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, negándome a dejarlo ir. Sus grandes manos se posan en mi cintura y con un poco de presión y un empuje me subo encima de él. Ansió con tantas ganas tocar su abdomen para averiguar si es como mi imaginación me dice que es.

Sus labios son como seda y la tentación es más grande, muerdo con fuerza hasta escuchar un gemido de su parte. Él mueve sus manos de mi cintura a mis hombros y me aleja con cuidado.

—Fue demasiado alcohol para ti, Bella. No pienso hacer esto mientras no puedas pensar con claridad —Emmett me pone de nuevo sobre la cama y se incorpora.

Un golpe fuerte y desesperado suena en la otra habitación. Miro a Emmett con la incógnita grabada en mis ojos, él se encoge de hombros y se va. El silencio se apodera del lugar por unos minutos y luego… se desata el caos. Justo segundos antes de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Ya no estoy sobre la nube suave, ahora algo duro que sostiene mi espalda y dobla el interior de mis rodillas. Es muy incómodo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste, Emmett? —grita una voz furiosa.

Siento las vibraciones en mi brazo, alguien me está cargando.

—Todo estará bien, Bella —susurra.

Levanto la mirada hacía esa voz aterciopelada que conozco muy bien. Sus ojos son la viva imagen de la desesperación, y no me gusta verlo así. Llevo mi mano a su boca, es igual de suave que la de Emmett. Esperen… ¿Dónde está Emmett? Muevo la cabeza en su búsqueda hasta que entra en mi campo de visión, la comisura de su labio está sangrando.

—Estará bien. Solo… —Emmett comienza a explicar.

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Apesta a alcohol! —grita Edward.

—Se pondrá bien. Además ella no dejaba de pedirme más.

— ¡Ella no estaría así si tu no la hubieses traído, Emmett! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella! —lo amenaza.

Edward avanza sin esperar una respuesta y yo… bueno, yo me pierdo de nuevo. Esta vez, por más tiempo.


End file.
